


Once Upon A Nightmare

by Kama28083



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Choking, Knife Play, M/M, Magic, Marking, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Harry, Witch Curses, bottom!Louis, confusingashell, deep talks, dirty talking, larry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kama28083/pseuds/Kama28083
Summary: Bestia. Wybawiciel. Przepowiednia. I jedna wielka przygoda, by złamać klątwę.©2016, SwanWritesTłumaczy: Kamila Szczepańska (Kama28083)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanWrites/gifts).
  * A translation of [once upon a nightmare - l.s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550760) by [SwanWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanWrites/pseuds/SwanWrites). 



**_P R O L O G_ ** **  
** **OD KAPŁANKI**

* * *

 

 

Dawno dawno temu, w odległej krainie zwanej Stellarum, żyły różnego rodzaju stworzenia. Wróżki, Banshee, Ogry, Giganty, Czarodzieje, Wiedźmy, Chochliki, Czarnoksiężnicy, Cyklopy, Trole, Alfy, Omegi, Bety, Czarownicy.  
  
Będą mówić, że te magiczne istoty nie istnieją, że są jedynie opowieściami z bajki. Jestem tutaj by powiedzieć ci, że to nieprawda. Te opowiadania mówią samą prawdę. Całą prawdę.  
  
Oczywiście główni gospodarze, którzy rządzili Stellarum, byli ludźmi. Ludzie jednak byli wadliwi. Większość dbała tylko o siebie i była samolubna. Te kreatury chciały zrobić z magicznych istot obiekty rozrywki do końca ich życia. Omegi byłby ich zwierzakami, a Alfy jako ich zwierzęta myśliwskie. Istoty przeżywały piekło, do czasu, gdy Alfy postawiły się przy pomocy sprytu i strategii, gromadząc się wraz z pozostałymi istotami. Wszystkie istoty zjednoczyły się i zignorowały różnice ich dzielące, aby osiągnąć upragniony cel.  
  
Wolność.  
  
Wybuchła wojna, prowadzona przez Alfy. Każda magiczna istota walczyła długo i twardo przeciwko ludziom, dopóki ich amunicja i bomby nie mogły wyrządzić przeciwko magii, żadnej krzywdy. Ludzie zostali surowo ukarani i zamknięci z tego co wiadomo po kres wieczności.  
  
Gdyż są najokrutniejszymi kreaturami jakie stworzono.  
  
Teraz mając władzę, wszystkie istoty Stellarum żyją w harmonii i pokoju, robiąc co im się żywnie podoba. Alfy zostały obdarzone zaufaniem i lojalnością. Jednak jak zwykle oczywiście, pożądanie władzy, bogactwa i kontroli skusiło te wilcze hybrydy.  
  
Chciwość to trucizna stworzona przez ludzi, a każdy kto zasmakował władzy nie może powstrzymać się przed jej spróbowaniem.  
  
Przez Alfy ustanowiono prawo i wybrano monarchie, ze wszystkimi urzędnikami królewskimi. Magia była w ich szponach, a wszystkie istoty zostały umieszczone w okolicy zwanej Zaczarowanym Lasem.  
  
Alfy trzymały swoje omegi wraz z innymi omegami i betami na Średniogórze, złotowiekowym obszarze wypełnionym dostatkiem.  
  
Tych, którzy sprzeciwiali się nowym nakazom, zostawiono w tyle na Nizinach, oddzielając ich od społeczeństwa, jak oddziela się skórkę od owoca.  
  
Najgorszą plagą Stellarum była żądza władzy.  
  
Żyli w ten sposób przez milenium, pod rządami ich króla Desmonda. Aż pewnego dnia urodził się syn Desmonda, a syn ten będzie następcą tronu.  
  
Desmond był okrutnym człowiekiem, nie okazywał litości swojej rodzinie, ani dla mieszkańców Stellarum, a jego jedynym pragnieniem było wywołać strach w oczach wszystkiego i każdego, nim pokłonią się przed jego zjadliwym imperium.  
  
Ale pewnej zimowej nocy, 24 Grudnia, do królestwa przybyła wiedźma żądając spotkania z królem.  
  
Desmond nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ta wiedźma różni się od innych. Była potężną czarownicą.  
  
Wiedźma ostrzegła Desmonda, że jeśli nie zaniecha swoich haniebnych i nikczemnych czynów, nadejdzie wielki sztorm zrodzony z ognia, a jego syn, Harry, będzie przeklęty na wieczność.  
  
Desmond rozkazał powiesić wiedźmę na drzewie rosnącym na najwyższym wzgórzu w całym Stellarum, by ludzie zobaczyli co się stanie jeśli oni również kiedykolwiek zagrożą jemu, lub jego potędze.  
  
Jednak wiedźma spisała proroctwo dla Desmonda i jego rodziny. Proroctwo mówi o wybawicielu z sercem ostrym jak sztylet i oczach niebieskich jak ocean.  
  
Zaciekłość wybawcy przezwycięży strach sprowadzony na Stellarum, a istoty znów staną ramię w ramię i obalą monarchie.  
  
Harry będzie miał w sobie esencję ojca, sztywną i twardą - solidną wersję zła. Będzie różą z kolcami, cały czas tocząc wewnętrzną walkę, pomiędzy złem, a dobrem.  
  
Wybawiciel, równie dobrze, zwycięży z pomocą Harry'ego.  
  
Lub zdobędzie pokój paląc raj Harry'ego na popiół, krwią i gazem.  
  
To opowieść o Louisie Tomlinsonie.  
  
A zapoczątkowała ją przygoda.

**ONCE UPON A NIGHTMARE**

  
  
  
**Autor:** _SwanWrites_  
**Tłumaczy:** _kama28083_

 

* * *

_**Ostrzeżenia i Opis Istot** _

 

  
  
**TA OPOWIEŚĆ JEST NA PODSTAWIE PIĘKNEJ I BESTII, a inspirowana** **_serialem Dawno Dawno_ ** **Temu + Serią o** **Harry'm Potterze. **

Lista Mitycznych Istot w Porządku Alfabetycznym

  
  
**(NIEKTÓRE informacje, tutaj zawarte, będą wam potrzebne przy czytaniu tej książki)**

Lista Mitycznych Istot  
A-C

  
  
Alicorn — Nazwa uskrzydlonego jednorożca.  
  
Banshee — Duch przedstawiany jako stara szalona kobieta, której bardzo głośny pisk przewiduje nadchodzącą śmierć.  
  
Bazyliszek — Legendarny jaszczur, który może zabić człowieka wzrokiem.  
  
Bigfoot (Wielka Stopa) — Rodzaj Sasquatcha pochodzącego z lasów Ameryki Północnej.  
  
Black Dog (Czarny Pies) — Zły duch psa, który nocą nawiedza ulice miasta.  
  
Black Eyed Beings (Czarnoocy)  — Przybierają ludzką postać, posiadają jednak czarne, bezduszne oczy i emanują esencją czystego zła.  
  
Boogeyman — Byt pół-cielesny, którego jedynym celem jest strasznie dzieci.  
  
Bogle — Upiorny byt, którego celem jest straszyć i dezorientować ludzi oraz inne stworzenia.  
  
Bestie z Bray Road  — Przydomek dla wilkołakopodobnych stworzeń, wiele razy widzianych w Wisconsin.  
  
Brownies (Krasnoludy) — Małe humanoidalne istoty ubrane całe na brązowo, wkradające się w nocy do domów, by pomóc w domowych porządkach.  
  
Centaury — Pół-ludzkie, pół-końskie istoty biegające dziko i niezdyscyplinowanie.  
  
Cerberus (Cerber) — Trzygłowy pies, który strzeże wejścia do Hadesu.  
  
Charybdis (Charybda - Potwór Morski) — Wir wodny znajdujący się po jednej ze stron Cieśniny Messyńskiej połykający statki, które podpłynął zbyt blisko.  
  
Chimera — Pół-lwa, pół-kozy, pół-węża - cały potwór.  
  
Cockatrice (Bazyliszek z Brytyjskich mitów) — Latający pół-kogut/pół-wąż, który może zabić spojrzeniem.  
  
Cyclops (Cyklop) — Jednooki gigant, który porywa i zjada ludzi.  
  
Cynocephalus (Cynocefale - Psiogłowi) — Członkowie starożytnej rasy mężczyzn z głową psa.

  
  
Lista Mitycznych Istot  
D-G

  
  
Demony — Wrogie duchy Piekła, którzy walczą z ludźmi, by kontrolować ich dusze.  
  
Doppelganger (Z Niemieckiego sobowtór, w wierzeniach zły brat bliźniak) — Objawienie się osób, które występują w najmniej możliwych sytuacjach.  
  
Dragon (Smoki) — Gigantyczne, latające, ziejące ogniem jaszczurki, które często strzegą skarbu.  
  
Dwarf (Karzeł) — Niski, natrętny humanoid, który żyje w podziemnej społeczności górniczej.  
  
Echidna (Żmija) — Kobieta-Wąż będącą matką większości potworów Greckich.  
  
Elfy — Rasa humanoidów o spiczastych uszach, którzy przodują w magii i łucznictwie.  
  
Fairy (Wróżki) — Małe, latające humanoidy o magicznych zdolnościach.  
  
Ghosts (Duchy) — Duchy zmarłych, których dusze zostały w królestwie żywych.  
  
Gnomy — Małe, humanoidalne istoty, które żyją i poruszają się pod powierzchnią ziemi.  
  
Gobliny — Groteskowe, kłopotliwe małe istoty z silną zachłannością na złoto i klejnoty.  
  
Golemy — Magicznie ożywione stworzenia w kształcie człowieka zazwyczaj wykonane z litego kamienia.  
  
Gorgony — Humanoidy o wężowych włosach i ciele, stworzone na przykładzie ich matki. Ich wzrok może zamienić człowieka w kamień. Medusa stała się jedną z tych istot w późniejszych mitach.  
  
Griffin (Gryf) — Istota z ciałem lwa, ogonem węża, o głowie i skrzydła orła.  
  
Grim Reaper (Ponury Żniwiarz) — Wcielenie samej śmierci, Ponury Żniwiarz przychodzi, by zabrać czyjąś duszę do zaświatów.  
  
Lista Mitycznych Istot  
H-N  
  
Hobgoblin (Chochlik) — Pewien rodzaj Krasnoludka, który jest z natury mniej pomocny i bardziej psotny, może nawet zranić jeśli poczuje się zagrożony.  
  
Hydra — Dziewięciogłowy wąż, któremu w miejsce odciętej głowy wyrastają dwie nowe.  
  
Imp (Skrzat) — Małe, złośliwe istoty, które lubią robić psikusy ludziom.  
  
Ladon (Pyton) - Wąż, który strzeże złotych jabłek w Ogrodzie Hesperydów.  
  
Leprechauns (Krasnoludy) — Mali, brodaci mężczyźni, którzy mają garnek ze złotem na końcu tęczy.  
  
Loch Ness Monster (Potwór z Loch Ness) — Nieuchwytny morski potwór z Loch Ness w Szkocji.  
  
Manticore (Mantykora) — Mityczna bestia z ciałem lwa i ludzką głową.  
  
Medusa — Uczennica Ateny, którą zamieniono w gorgone. Zamiast włosów ma węże i potrafi przemienić mężczyznę w kamień swoim wzrokiem.  
  
Mermaids (Syreny) — Stworzenia morskie z głową i torsem kobiety i rybim ogonem.  
  
Minotaur  — Stworzenie z głową i nogami byka, a torsem mężczyzny, które strzeże wyjścia z Labiryntu.  
  
Mothman (Człowiek ćma) — Skrzydlate stworzenie o kształcie mężczyzny z czerwonymi hipnotyzującymi oczami, widziane w Zachodniej Wirginii.  
  
Mutants (Mutanty) — Termin opisujący anormalne istoty stworzone przez mutacje genetyczne lub środowiskowe.  
  
Nemean Lion (Lew Nemejski) — Gigantyczny lew ze skórą nie do przebicia, który staje się Konstelacją Leo.  
  
New Jersey Devil (Diabeł z New Jersey) — Latająca istota wydająca wysoki okrzyk z koniopodobną głową, pochodząca z New Jersey Pine Barrens.  
  
Nymph (Nimfy) — Boskie duchy natury w kobiecym wydaniu, które zamieszkują niektóre obszary natury.  
  
Lista Mitycznych Istot.  
O-S  
  
Ogre (Ogry) — Brzydkie, nadwymiarowe, humanoidalne stworzenia o niezwykłej sile fizycznej i małej inteligencji.  
  
Orthros (Otros) — Psi potwór o trzech głowach.  
  
Pegasus (Pegaz) — Technicznie rzecz biorąc to właściwa nazwa skrzydlatego konia Bellerofona, która stała się ogólną nazwą uskrzydlonych koni.  
  
Phoenix (Feniks) — Złoty ptak, który, pod koniec swojego życia, staje w płomieniach, by narodzić się na nowo.  
  
Pixie (Wróżki) — Małe humanoidalne istoty ze spiczastymi uszami, które lubią psocić.  
  
Sasquatch — Wielkie, włochate, człekopodobne bestie żyjące w lasach.  
  
Satyr — Pół-mężczyzna, pół-koza, ich przedstawiciele byli dzicy i lubieżni. Pan (z łac. Faun) był jednym z nich.  
  
Scylla  — Zjadająca ludzi bestia, która żyła po przeciwnej stronie Cieśniny Messyńskiej, druga po Charybdy.  
  
Sea Monsters (Potwory Morskie) — Ogólny termin dla każdej bestii zrodzonej z wody.  
  
Sea-Goat (Koza Morska) — Pół-kozy, pół-ryby, będące dziećmi Pricusa, który stał się konstelacją Koziorożca.  
  
Shade (Cienie) — Duchy zmarłych ludzi, zanim zostaną przyjęte do Hadesu.  
  
Shapeshifters (Zmiennokształtni) — Ludzie, którzy chętnie przyjmują postać zwierzęcia zachowując ich świadomość.  
  
Sirens (Syreny) — Piękne kobiety zjadające ludzi, które przyciągają mężczyzn swoim śpiewem.  
  
Sphinx (Sfinks) — Pół-człowiek, pół-lew zmuszający, tych którzy go spotkali, do odpowiedzi na jego zagadki, w przeciwnym wypadku ginęli.  
  
Sprite (Duszek) — Kategoria elementarna, bajkowe duchy, niewidzialne dla ludzi (Sylf jest jednym z nich).  
  
Sylph (Sylf) — Niewidzialna, bajkowa istotka poświęcona elementowi powietrza.  
  
Lista Mitycznych Istot  
T-Z  
  
Thunderbird (Ptak-sztorm) — Gigantyczny ptak tworzący burze za pomocą swoich skrzydeł.  
  
Typhon (Tyfon) — Gigant ziejący ogniem, który rzucił wyzwanie Zeusowi, aby odebrać mu władzę nad Olimpem. Również ojciec większości Greckich potworów.  
  
Unicorn (Jednorożec) — Magiczny koń z pojedynczym rogiem na czole.  
  
Valkyries (Walkirie) — Kobiece bóstwa z Mitologii Nordyckiej, które wybierają Herosów umierających w bitwie i przenoszą ich do wielkiej Walhalli.  
  
Vampire (Wampiry) — Legendarni, najbardziej czarujący krwiopijcy, mają własną kategorię na różnych stronach internetowych, w całości dla w całości im przeznaczaną.  
  
Wendigo — Zły duch, który opętuje ludzi i zamienia ich w kanibali.  
  
Will-o'-the-wisp (Błędne Ogniki; z łac. Ignis Fatuus) — Dziwne płomienne światła, które wydają się zachęcać podróżników do podążania za nimi.  
  
Werewolf (Wilkołaki) — Ludzie za dnia, zaś w nocy wilki.  
  
Wraith (Widmo) — Złe dusze zmarłych, które utknęły na ziemi.  
  
Zombi — Nieumarli (Chodzące trupy), którzy żywią się ludzkim mięsem.

  
**—**

  
  
**Ostrzeżenia:**  
_-Gwałt_ _  
_ _-Nadużycie_ _  
_ _-Obrazujące Gify i Zdjęcia_ _  
_ _-Śmierć_ _  
_ _-Zakrzepła Krew_ _  
_ _-Krzywdzenie Zwierząt_ _  
_ _-Samobójstwa_ _  
_ _-Cierpienie_ _  
_ _-Pornografia (duuużo) Hetero i Homo_  
  
**Postacie:**  
  
**Louis:** We własnej osobie: 20 lat; Wybawiciel  
  
  
  
**Harry** : Król: początek 22 roku życia  
  
  
  
**Sam:** **_Evan Peters_ ** (Murder House - American Horror Story); Ofiara  
  
  
  
**Zayn** : Doradca  
  
  
  
**Niall** : Ten, który rzuca zaklęcia  
  
  
  
**Liam** : Doradca  
  
  
  
**Daniel:** **_Sam Claflin_ ** ; wojownik

* * *

  
  
**Od Autora:**  
  
_*BĘDZIE O WIELE WIĘCEJ UROZMAICEŃ W MOJEJ OPOWIEŚCI W TYM INDYWIDUALNOŚCI, RASY, SEKSUALNOŚCI, ETC. TO SĄ JEDYNIE GŁÓWNE POSTACIE PRZYPISANE DO PIERWSZEJ SAGI DAJĄC WAM MAŁY WGLĄD I CHCIAŁAM RÓWNIEŻ POKAZAĆ WAM JAK ONI WYGLĄDAJĄ.*_


	2. 1. Grzybica Stóp i Wiedźma

_ONE:_  
Toe Fungus and Witches

* * *

 

 

_DZIESIĘĆ LAT TEMU..._

  
**–** **ZWOLNIJ, LOUIS!** — Jasnowłosy chłopiec przedzierając się przez wydeptane, gęste źdźbła trawy, jęknął wydaje się, że po raz miliardowy. Zatrzymał się, by wziąć szybki wdech, nim jego chude nogi jeszcze raz próbowały go ponieść.

– Oh proszę mógłbyś się pospieszyć, Sam? Chcę dotrzeć do wiedźmy na czas. Słońce prawie zaszło! — Odrzekł niższy chłopiec, jego kroki były bardziej skoczne - podekscytowane wręcz. Energia tryskała od każdego skoku z głazu na upadłe gałęzie, które ułamały się z wysokich drzew.

Sam przeczesał swoje, przyklejone do czoła, blond włosy na bok i westchnął idąc dalej w kierunku Zaczarowanego Lasu.

– Nie jestem co do tego przekonany, Lou — Jasnowłosy przygryzł dolną wargę, wydając głośny okrzyk i wczepił się w ramię przyjaciela, gdy zobaczył gąsienicę wijącą się na jego kostce. – Mój boże myślę, że mnie ugryzło. Czuję się chory!

– Nie złapiesz zarazy od tego maluszka! — Louis zagruchał, podnosząc gąsienicę.

– L-Louis! Z-zostaw to! Nie próbuj mnie tym straszyć!

Widzicie, mieszkańcy wioski z której pochodzą Louis i Sam, nie mają prawa wstępu do Zaczarowanego Lasu, to zbyt niebezpieczne dla Omeg takich jak te z ich wioski.

Dokładnie w tym rozległym leśnym obszarze, mieszkają wszystkie magiczne istoty Stellarum. Złośliwe elfy potrafiący strzelać strzałami zrobionymi z szyszek sosnowych i patyków, wróżki pachnące miętą, banshee krzyczące jakby niebo spadło na ich barki.

Las dzieli wielką krainę Stellarum na dwie: Mergunt i Alium. W Mergunt mieszkają ci, którzy nie posiadają takich samych praw do magii, czy pozycji w królestwie, jak mieszkańcy Alium.

Być Omegą uważane jest za hańbę, lub poniżenie. Są jedynie naczyniem, dającym Alfą przyjemność i rodzącym ich dzieci. Jakkolwiek, nie odgrywają zbyt ważnej roli w społeczeństwie.

Omegi z Mergunt są traktowane bardzo źle. Bardzo, bardzo źle. Te pochodzące z Alium żyją na Wyżynie Stellarum, gdzie jest świeża woda i żyzna ziemia nadająca się do uprawy roli. Merguntczycy zostali porzuceni na Nizinie. Alium składa się z wielkich Alf, zdolnych Bet - Mergunt zaś z żałosnych ludzi, stojących niżej, niż Omegi.

Królestwo stojące najwyżej w Stellarum, nie okazuje żadnego współczucia względem Merguntczyków, ani trochę. Są jedynie robakami, które zgniata się butem i zostawia, aby zgniły.

Louis był zakochany w tym magicznym świecie, pomimo nienawiść jaką obdarzono jego rodzaj. Od zawsze interesował się opowieściami o Gryfach i Feniksach.

Uwielbiał słuchać o Jednorożcach i Ograch, kochał magiczne istoty. Niektórzy mogą uważać go za dziwaka, ponieważ lubi tak brzydkie stworzenia jak Sasquatche i Czarny Pies, ale on kocha każdą istotę w każdej formie.

Śmiały, odważny, ciekawski i mądry to cztery słowa opisujące Louisa Williama Tomlinsona.

– Louis, jeśli twoja mama się dowie, zabije cię! — przypomniał Sam, na co niższy przewrócił oczami. – A wtedy moja mama zbije mnie drewnianą łyżką. O boziu, Lou, nie chcę dostać drewnianą łyżką!

Louis dał Samowi prztyczka w głowę, by ustawić chłopca do pionu, dramatyczne zachowanie jego przyjaciela robiło się już kurewsko nudne.

– Przecież nic jej nie powiemy, prawda Sam? — Louis uśmiechnął się niewinnie, na co Sam pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi.

– Nie... Nie powiem. Ale co jeśli zostaniemy pożarci? Lub przeklęci? Albo ugotowani przez krasnoludy! Będziemy zdrapywać brodawki z pleców goblina?!

Louis zaśmiał się z przestraszonego przyjaciela, a następnie zwolnił tępo, by podać mu rękę.

– No już. Teraz nic cię nie zrani. — oświadczył Louis, podczas gdy Sam posłał mu słaby uśmiech, strach wciąż czaił się w jego ogromnych niebieskich oczach.

– Skąd możesz być tego taki pewny?

Louis zacieśnił uścisk na ich złączonych dłoniach nim powiedział z przekonaniem. – Ponieważ nie pozwolę skrzywdzić tych których kocham.

Sam żartobliwie szturchnął Louisa w bok. – Ooooh, ty mnie kochasz.

Louis znów przewrócił swoimi frapująco jasnymi oczami i pacnął ramię Sama – Zamknij się, twoja ręka się lepi. Przestań się tak pocić.

Aczkolwiek, Louis naprawdę kocha Sama. Sam i Louis są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi odkąd Louis ukradł małego smoczka z Zaczarowanego Lasu i schował go pod koszulkę Sama.

(– _Hi, nazywam się Louis._

– _C-cześć... J-jestem Sa-Samuel..._

– _Spoko. Posiadasz jakieś kieszenie, Samuel?_

– _N-nie?_

– _Ugh, więc nie stój tak. Podnieś rąbek koszulki żebym mógł schować pod nią Wilbura._ )

Od tamtego dnia, Louis pakuje Sama w kłopoty, a Sam próbuje trzymać od nich Louis'a z daleka.

Według Louis'a, Sam był dziwnym dzieckiem. Zawsze się martwił, popadał w paranoję i niepokój. Jeśli, wraz z Louisem, znają się w niebezpieczeństwie to Sam będzie tym, który wykopie im groby, zanim wymyślą jakieś rozwiązanie.

– Będę cię kochał jeszcze bardziej jeśli się pospieszysz. Spójrz, już mogę dostrzec wejście! — wskazał Louis, na co Sam jęknął.

I rzeczywiście dotarli do celu. Wydeptana sucha trawa robiła się coraz żywsza i żywsza, aż przestała być zeschnięta ukazując ogromniasty las. Górujące drzewa stoją wysokie i dumne, a niesamowite zielone liście tworzą ich korony. Wiązki różowych i niebieskich światełek oświetlały wnętrza koron, więc Louis domyślił się, że są to wróżki.

Jednakże można było usłyszeć dźwięk silnie płynącej wody, co sprawiło, że w brzuchach Sama i Louis'a utworzył się knot, sprawiający ból z powodu pragnienia jakie odczuwali względem czystej, chłodnej wody płynącej wzdłuż ich przełyku. Rzeczywiście wodospad w lesie posiada świeżą i krystalicznie czystą wodę.

Louis był gotowy wbiec do lasu, ale poczuł jak pot pokrywa jego dłoń, a palce mu zdrętwiały po odcięciu dopływu krwi. Sam trzymał mocno jego dłoń przez co Louis nie był pewien czy krew krąży płynnie w jego prawej ręce.

– Dlaczego się tak denerwujesz? Masz mnie, pamiętasz? — zrzędził Louis, jednak Sam roztrzęsiony uniósł lewy palec i odpowiedział z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Tr-trolle.

Wtedy Louis podniósł wzrok i lekko sapnął, nim jęknął z frustracji. Były tam. Dwa duże trolle, które stąpały wokół i wydawały głębokie jęki depresji. Louis nigdy nie zdąży dotrzeć do wiedźmy na czas jeśli te trolle będą niepokoić go swoimi nieistotnymi zagadkami.

Trolle są strażnikami Zaczarowanego Lasu. Upewniają się, że żaden Merguntczyk nie wejdzie ani nie wyjdzie. Niektórzy mogą mieć półtora metra wzrostu, inni mogą mieć trzy metry wzrostu. Niestety, ci tutaj mają po trzy metry wzrostu.

Dla innych, są oni ekstremalnie brzydcy. Łuszcząca się zielona skóra, krzywe żółte zęby z ubytkami, wyłupiaste czarne oczy i wielkie nosy z glutem skapującym z nozdrzy.

– Co teraz zrobimy, geniuszu?! — Wykrzyczał Sam, czując niepokój.

Louis naprawdę chciałby teraz mieć przy sobie swojego kolegę Daniela, ponieważ byłby przynajmniej źródłem pocieszenia i pomocy. Sam prawdopodobnie w głowie spisuje już testament wraz z pochwałami. Narcystyczny to jedno z terminów opisujących tego chłopca.

– Po prostu.. Po prostu idź za mną. — Louis wyszeptał w odpowiedzi i ruszył w stronę lasu.

– Lou-louis! Wracaj tu! Nie zostawiaj mnie! Ohh powinienem posłuchać innych z wioski kiedy mówili żebym się z tobą nie zaprzyjaźniał, Tomlinson! — Sam wzdychając, wymamrotał ostatnią część nim ruszył za Louisem.

Ze względu na ich nienormalnie duże nosy, trolle natychmiast wyniuchały Louis'a i Sama. Ich gigantyczne łby uniosły się w stronę chłopców i liznęli wyschnięte usta głodni ludzkiego mięsa.

Ukazały się również ich ostre zęby po tym jak ich usta uformowały się w głupkowatym krzywym uśmiechu. Nawet w tym Louis widział piękno. Sposób w jaki ich skóra łuszczyła się pod idealnym kątem i jak ich oczy błyszczały w słońcu. Był zszokowany.

– Oo kaj to pachnie? — Pierwszy z trolli zapytał donośnym głosem, głębokim i wolnym niczym miód pszczeli.

Drugi troll spojrzał w dół na dwójkę chłopców, po czym, podniósł Sama, trzymając blisko twarzy i wąchając go dokładnie.

– Jo żech moga wyczuć a-- er-- Merguta. — powiedział, Sam zapiszczał, kiedy jego twarz weszła w kontakt z nosem pokrytym glutem.

Louis wiedział, że zawdzięcza Samowi bardzo dużo. To było poza jego strefą komfortu, daleko poza. Twarz Sama robi się czerwona i można łatwo zgadnąć, że w tym momencie myśli o 100 sposobach na to jak może zginąć. Jego klatka piersiowa jest uniesiona, jakby wstrzymywał oddech za każdym razem, kiedy troll wypuści powietrze z ust.

– Lo-Louis! — zawołał Sam, błagając o to by Louis wymyślił coś żeby sprowadzić go na ziemię.

Louis wiedział, że musi szybko coś wymyślić nim trolle zdecydują się upiec ich obu wraz z pieczonymi marchewkami i indykiem. Jeśli wymienić trzy rzeczy w których Louis jest eksportem, to:

_1\. Wpadanie w kłopoty._  
_2\. Wciąganie Sama w kłopoty._  
_3\. Magiczne Istoty._

  
Może i Trolle są przerażające, ale nie są również najsprytniejszymi stworzeniami. Ich mózgi są wielkości pestki wiśni, a ich zdolności do podejmowania decyzji również nie są najlepsze. Są również bardzo łatwowierni, dlatego to naprawdę zastanawiające, że są strażnikami czegokolwiek.

Louis patrzył na Sama, to na trolle, to znów na Sama i z powrotem na trolle. Wtedy Louis wpadł szybko na pomysł, nie był jednak pewien, czy to wypali. Szybko wycofał się w stronę wysokiej trawy skąd przyszli on i Sam.

– Louis! Ty głupi tłuku! Wracaj tu i mi pomu… Louis! — krzyknął Sam nim jego głos został przytłumiony ponieważ troll trzymał chłopca blisko twarzy.

Louis nie porzucił Sama. Próbuje jedynie znaleźć sposób, by wyglądać bardziej jak Aliumczyk. Szybko użył trochę błota jako żelu, by ułożyć włosy do tyłu. Następnie zdjął koszulkę i oderwał lewy rękaw, by wyglądał jak ten z prawej. Wtedy wrócił w tamto miejsce i stanął unosząc dumnie pierś z podniesioną wysoko głową, pewny siebie i ekstrawagancki

W momencie, gdy trolle go zauważyły, Louis podniósł rękę i zaczął wydawać rozkazy.

– W imieniu Króla Harrego, postawcie tego chłopca na dół!

I gdy tylko wypowiedziane zostało imię Harry'ego, Sam natychmiast został puszczony na ziemię.

Harry jest Królem Stellarum. Louis, jeszcze nigdy go nie widział, tak samo jak reszta mieszkańców Nizin i połowa mieszkańców Wyżyn. Jedynie niektórzy z jego pałacowej służby widzieli go, czy chociażby słyszeli o nim.

Jedyne czego dokonał Król to stworzenie jakiś praw i odebranie praw ludziom. Jednak ludzie bardzo się go boją z powodu plotek i opowieści, które krążą wokół niego. A że trolle są tak łatwowierne i naiwne, wieżą w te opowieści bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny ze Stellarum.

Sam ruszył w stronę Louis'a i schował się za mniejszym chłopcem, oplatając ramiona wokół jego talii, ponieważ w tym momencie Louis wydaje się być kimś w rodzaju bohatera.

– Kto ty? —warknął troll, jednak trzymał się od chłopców na dystans.

– On tyż pachnie jak Megunt. — Stwierdził drugi.

Louis wie, że nie zamaskował dobrze swojego zapachu, przez co robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy, bo będąc szczerym, nie ma bladego pojęcia co odpowiedzieć.

– Koniec. Jesteśmy martwi.  Spocznijcie w spokoju Louisie i Samie. Przysięgam, gdy będziemy duchami, zabiję cię ponownie Louisie Tomlinsonie. — Sam wyszeptał pod nosem, ale Louis to usłyszał.

Trolle wciąż czekali, aż Louis coś powie nim wezmą obydwu chłopców i zrobią z nich dzisiejszą kolację. Jedyne o czym Louis myślał to, że nie ma nic do strasznie, oprócz życia, więc równie dobrze może odegrać swoją finałową rolę jak najlepiej się da.

– Merguntczyk? Ja? Huh! Macie tupet! — krzyknął Louis.

Sam ścisnął biodro Louis'a nim spytał cicho szepcząc. – Co ty robisz?!

Louis wzruszył ramionami i szybko ukazał,  podekscytowany uśmiech. – Sam do końca nie wiem. Po prostu rób to co ja.

Louis obrócił się z powrotem w stronę trolli ze zmarszczonym nosem i brwiami

– Powinienem zgłosić Królowi o waszej dwóce. Będziecie mieli kłopoty przez wasz szwankujący węch! Ten chłopak… — Louis podniósł Sama za ramię – … jest moim bratem, yhm… — Louis spojrzał na włosy i oczy Sama, po czym kontynuował. – Blondanic Blue (Blondyniec Niebieski). Na pewno musieliście o nim słyszeć.

Dwójka trolli wymieniła spojrzenia, po czym,  obrócili się z powrotem do Louis i pokiwali głowami na “nie”.

– Pff! Nie tylko nie macie węchu, ale również manier, niekulturalne świnie! Blondanic Blue jest ulubionym muzycznym artystą Króla. Wszyscy na Wyżynie o tym wiedzą. — Louis pchnął Sama przed siebie, pozwalając trollom lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.

– Naprowda? To dej nom posłuchać jak śpiewosz. — zaproponował pierwszy z trolli, nie wymagał, jednak dostał od Sama spojrzenie pełne gniewu.

– Ja- ah- u-um- mam zaśpiewać? N-nie wi-wiem czy —  wyjąkał Sam, mając nadzieję na cud.

– Oczywiście, możesz dla nich zaśpiewać Sam! Śpiewa dla Króla, a nawet syreny zazdroszczą mu głosu! — Louis skłamał dumnie, a Sam przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę w odpowiedzi.

– No! Dawej! Chcemy słuchać! — Zachęcił drugi z trolli.

Sam spojrzał ostatecznie na Louis'a, a spojrzenie to krzyczało; - Przysięgam, zrobię z ciebie ciasteczka ryżowe i podam jako przynętę dla ryb.- po czym obrócił się w stronę trolli, próbując jak najlepiej im dogodzić.

Louis wiedział, że nawet jeśli Sam okropnie śpiewa, to nie jest tak źle ponieważ trolle nie widzą różnicy pomiędzy dobrem, a złem, więc będą klaskać, nawet jeśli Sam będzie brzmieć, jakby ktoś drapał widelcem o patelnię.

– U-um. To piosenka, kt-którą śpiewam Kró-Królowi. Na-nazwałem ją… — Sam spojrzał na swoje stopy i spowrotem na trolle. – Grzybica stóp.

– Grzybica stóp? Naprawdę? — powiedział Louis do Sama z rozbawionym uśmieszkiem.

– Czuję jak mój niepokój drąży mi kolejną dziurę, więc udawaj, że ci się podoba, okej? — Sam odpowiedział Louisowi, nim oczyścił gardło i miał nadzieję na najlepsze.

– Ooooooh grzyyybiiiicooo stóp, jak ty zżerasz moje paluszki. Sprawiasz, że płaczę, aż moja niepewność roooośnie. Moja mam nałożyła na ciebie maść zeszłej noooocy, ale ty nie chcesz odeeeejść, a teraz pozostawiasz mnie płaaaczącegooo. Jednak wkrótce nauczyłem się, że jesteś tutaj, by zoooostać, ale jest okej, jest okeeeej. Ponieważ teraz wieeeeem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem na zaaaawsszzeee, grzyyybiiicooo stuuuup. — Sam śpiewał, a Louis był czerwony jak pomidor próbując powstrzymać śmiech, który miał lada chwila wyjść z jego ust.

Sam szturchnął Louis'a w ramię i wtedy obaj podnieśli wzrok, kiedy usłyszeli płacz.

– Bożyczku to żech jest najlepszo piosynka jakoch żem słyszoł w całym życiu. — Troll zapłakał, a smarki ciekły z jego nosa.

– Pamientom jak żech mioł grzybica stóp. Moja mama tysz dowała mi maść. Teros ki nie żyje. — Drugi troll płakał, gdy ten pierwszy klepał go po plecach.

– Bardzo mi przykro. — powiedział Sam z żalem słyszanym w głosie.

– Nie to nom jest gupio żech my wos tak czymali chopoki. Możecie wchodzić. — Trolle zeszli z drogi i pozwolili Louisowi i Samowi przejść w głąb lasu.

– Dziękuję panom, będę pamiętał żeby powiedzieć Królowi o waszej wspaniałości. Teraz jeśli nam panowie wybaczą, Blondanic i ja mamy koncert do zagrania. — I wtedy Louis złączył dłoń z tą Sama, po czym, ruszyli w głąb lasu, nim znów pojawi się jakiś kłopot.

– Więc... — powiedział Louis do Sama idąc w dół nieznanej im ścieżki w głąb lasu.

– Więc, co? — zapytał Sam, kręcąc głową w różnych kierunkach wyczulony na każdego potwora, czy istotę gotową wyskoczyć na nich.

– Naprawdę masz grzybice stóp? — drażnił się Louis na co Sam wywrócił oczami i szturchnął go żartobliwie.

– Nie, nie mam grzybicy stóp. I nie waż się o tym wspominać Danielowi, czy Brendonowi. Nie dadzą mi przeżyć następnego dnia jeśli powiesz im jak śpiewałem, o tym, że mam grzybice stóp.

– Którą masz.

– Louis!

– Dobrze, już dobrze. Jeśli jesteś tego pewien… — uśmiechnął się Louis, a zaraz po tym, jego uszy się zadarły, gdy zobaczył znajomo wyglądającą roślinę.

– Ooh Sam, spójrz na to! — Louis podbiegł w stronę rośliny, a Sam szybko za nim podążył.

Roślina, wyglądająca jakby zaraz miała się rozpaść ponieważ jej cienka łodyga trzymała tak grube liście, była naprawdę niezwykła. To tak jakby ktoś perfekcyjnie pomalował roślinę używając wspaniałych detali.

– Wow, jest... Piękna. — westchnął Sam.

– Dotknij jej. — Louis po prostu powiedział, patrząc na Sama ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

– Co? Nie. Dlaczego? Czy to wybuchnie mi w tw… — Sam mówił chaotycznie, ale Louis szybko złapał jego palec wskazujący i zmusił Sama, aby lekko tknął liście rośliny.

Sam wydał z siebie głośny pisk, kiedy liście okazały się nie być w ogóle liśćmi. Zamiast tego, wzleciał rój motyli, a niektóre z nich stykały się z twarzami chłopców.

– Hah! Powinieneś widzieć swoją minę! — Louis roześmiał się, gdy Sam zrobił się czerwony i zły.

– To nie było śmieszne, Louis! Nie rób mi czegoś takiego! — Sam wydął usta, sprawiając, że Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, gdyż Sam wyglądał uroczo, kiedy się dąsał.

– Dobra, dobra, żadnych więcej sztuczek. Chodźmy tylko poszukać chatki wiedźmy, a wtedy obiecuję, że wyjdziemy z tego lasu. — Louis z Samem wstali i kontynuowali swój marsz.

– Więc pozwól, że zadam ci teraz pytanie, Lou.— powiedział Sam, otrzymując od Louis'a jego pełną uwagę.

– Hm?

– Jak wpadłeś tak szybko na pomysł ze sceną o Królu Harrym? W jaki sposób potrafisz myśleć w takim tępe pod tak wielką presją? — Sam natychmiast zadał pytanie.

Louis trącił Sama biodrem, nim posłał mu krzywy uśmiech. – Wszyscy boją się Króla, Sam. Nawet trolle.

To nic dziwnego, że jest tak cicho w lesie. Las to jedynie linia odgradzajaca mieszkańców Nizin od mieszkańców Wyżyn. Las to dom dla wielu istot, których nie zobaczysz na ziemiach Nizin, czy Wyżyn. To bardzo fascynuje Louis'a. Ponieważ wierzy, że wszystkie zwierzęta w jakiś sposób go rozumieją i znają go osobiście.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to brzmi dziwnie, ale Louis naprawdę kocha te magiczne istoty. Za każdym razem, gdy ich dotyka, reagują tak jakby się z nim witały i tak to właśnie wygląda z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. Kocha sposób w jaki patrzą na niego z takim błyskiem w oczach, pełne psoty i ciekawości, podobnie jak u niego. A ich piękno po prostu zapiera dech w piersiach.

Sposób w jaki się prezentują jest naprawdę niezwykły. Czy to futro, skóra, lub nawet waga, według Louis'a w tych zwierzętach jest piękno. Przygoda trzyma się każdej istoty w Stellarum, i to właśnie do Louis'a należy znaleźć i wypuścić tą przygodę, którą każda istota w sobie posiada.

– Sam, tutaj patrz, gdzie stąpasz, myślę, że… Sam? Sam! — Louis zauważył, że jego przyjaciel jest nieobecny. Gdzie on mógł pójść, tak szczerze? Lęk tego chłopaka był na poziomie samotnego wilka.

– Lo-Louis! Zabierz to coś ode mnie! — Głos Sama dobiegł na lewo od Louis'a. A był to dość zabawny widoki, jeśli chcielibyście go zapytać.

Sam siedział, a jednorożec żuł jego blond włosy. Policzki Sama były zaróżowione i Louis mógł zauważyć, że ma problem by wstać, ponieważ róg jednorożca może dziabnąć każdego kto ośmieli się go niepokoić.

– Louuuu! Po-pomóż. — zajęczał Sam, ale Louis zachichotał jedynie i wzruszył ramionami,  biegnąc w jego stronę.

Jednorożce nie są najbardziej przyjaznymi istotami. Nie zawahają się dźgnąć cię w cholerę jeśli przeszkodzisz im, lub urazisz je w sposób którego nie tolerują. Louis ostrożnie położył dłoń na grzbiecie jednorożca, przeczesując palcami jego długie, białe włosie.

Zwierzę wydało mały odgłos dając Louisowi znać, że może kontynuować swoje poczynania. Pomału, zwierzę puściło włosy Sama i schowało swój pysk w zagłębieniu szyi Louis'a.

– Jak ty to robisz? — Sam wyszeptał w zdumieniu.

Louis zmarszczył na niego brwi. – Co masz na myśli?

Sam zrobił gest ręką i wskazał na słabość jednorożca do Louis'a.

– To. Wszystkie te istoty cię kochają, czy coś w tym stylu. — zarzucił Sam.

– Co mam powiedzieć? Jestem stworzony do kochania. Ty też mnie kochasz, prawda? — Louis zapytał żartobliwie, sprawiając, że policzki Sama zapłonęły.

– Będę cię kochał jeśli się pospieszysz i znajdziesz tą wiedźmę, dzięki czemu będziemy mogli wrócić do domu. — Sam zignorował pytanie, a Louis przytaknął jedynie.

– Tak właściwie to znam szybszy sposób na dotarcie do celu. — powiedział Louis, na co Sam skrzyżował ramiona.

– Naprawdę, jak?

Louis przeniósł wzrok na jednorożca, który teraz lizał jego dłoń. Sam szybko zajarzył i natychmiast potrząsnął głową, cofając się w tył.

– Oooh nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Wiesz dobrze, że twoje plany uwzględniające zwierzęta zawsze powodują spustoszenie. Kontynuujmy nasz marsz… Louis! — Louis już wskakiwał na grzbiet rogatego piękna, przerywając tym samym wypowiedź Sama

– Rób co chcesz, kochanie. Ja będę sobie galopował w stronę wiedźmy, kiedy ty będziesz szedł godzinami tylko po to by przejść połowę drogi. — Louis ogłosił dramatycznie.

Sam zawahał się przez chwilę, jakby wybierał pomiędzy tym, czy powinien przeżyć, czy umrzeć. Następnie zgarbił plecy i westchnął sfrustrowany, poddał się biorąc pomocną dłoń Louis'a, by wskoczyć na grzbiet jednorożca.

Louis ucieszył się na ten kontakt, a uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej, gdy ręce Sama owinęły się wokół jego talii.

– Pewnego dnia będę musiał przestać narażać swoje życie, by sprawiać ci przyjemność. — sapnął Sam, po czym zarumienił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak blisko siebie są.

– Jak widać, to jeszcze nie ten dzień — Louis uśmiechnął się i zaraz po tym ruszyli.

Dźwięk kopyt jednorożca wchodzących w kontakt z powierzchnią był dla Louis przyjemny. Mógł poczuć jak szybko bije serce zwierzęcia, przyspieszając i pompujący adrenalinę. Czując gładkie włosie ocierające się o jego skórę było orzeźwiające, jak szklanka czystej wody, którą rzadko można dostać.

Nad nimi migotały kulki światła, które emitują wróżki podczas lotu. Cały las miał w sobie coś takiego. Jakby ten skrawek ziemi mógł zabrać Louis'a gdziekolwiek zechce, nawet do całkiem nowego świata.

Kiedy zwolnili nieopodal mokrych skał, to była szansa dla Louis'a, aby zaobserwować małe organizmy żyjące wzdłuż wilgotnego obszaru. Wiedział, że smoki wychowują tutaj swoje młode, gdyż to idealne miejsce dla tych ognistych malców. Życie przebiega przez ten las i Louis nigdy nie chciał być częścią czegoś tak bardzo, jak teraz.

Wtedy Louis dostrzegł miejsce, które pragną zobaczyć od samego początku. Chatkę wiedźmy. Jeśli jest się zwykłym Merguntczykiem, chodzącym po lesie bez konkretnego celu, nie zdoła się znaleźć wiedźmy.

Ona wie jak się chować, bardzo, bardzo dobrze. Na pierwszy rzut oka zobaczysz jedynie wodospad. Zwykły wodospad z którego można napisać się czystej wody i kontynuować swoją podróż między drzewami. Ale to wewnątrz wodospadu jest coś specjalnego i magicznego.

Louis skierował jednorożca w stronę spadającej wody mając nadzieję, że wiedźma tam będzie.

Woda jest cienka i prawie przezroczysta, ale że światło słoneczne nie przenika do środka, nie da się zobaczyć, czy chatka wiedźmy naprawdę tam jest. Szybko ruszyli do środka, oczywiście tylko lekko zmoknęli przy tym.

Louis zeskoczył z jednorożca i wystawił rękę, by Sam mógł również znaleźć się na ziemi. Drzwi do chatki wiedźmy nie wydają się być w żaden sposób zabezpieczone, aktualnie wyglądało jakby lada chwila miały odpaść. W kątach czaiły się pajęczyny, a okropny zapach nie kusił ich ani trochę.

– Nie chcę tam wchodzić! To nie wygląda zbyt schludnie. — Sam zmarszczył nos.

– Zaśpiewałeś piosenkę o swojej grzybicy stóp i praktycznie pocałowałeś trolla, myślę, że nie umrzesz od odrobiny kurzu. Poza tym, możesz umyć się w świeżej wodzie, gdy skończymy. — powiedział mu Louis, nie czekając ani sekundy dłużej otworzył drzwi stopą.

Wchodząc zauważyli ognisko płonące na samym środku chaty. Dziwne coś podobne do zdechłego psa zwisało z sufitu, sprawiając, że oczy Louis'a się rozszerzyły, a Sam wrzasnął.

Głośne chrapanie dobiegło z rogu pokoju, w którym leżała wiedźma. Spodziewałbyś się, że będzie miała kurzajki na grzbiecie nosa, lub długie siwe włosy i wyłupiaste oczy, ale tak nie jest. Wiedźma jest, można powiedzieć, piękna.

Jej włosy są kręcone i bardzo długie. Ciemna skóra jarzyła się jak słońce, sprawiając, że niejedna śliczna panna może jej zazdrościć. Posiada pełne usta o perfekcyjnie czerwonym odcieniu, pasujące do czekoladowych oczu. Ona jest boginią.

– Myślę że śpi. — wyszeptał Louis do Sam, nie chcąc jej budzić.

Sam przytaknął jednak, przez swoją niezdarność, wpadł na gnijące ciało psa i wydał z siebie przerażony krzyk, natychmiast budząc wiedźmę.

Wiedźma przeklnęła i kazała dwójce chłopców opuścić jej chatę, jednak z jakiegoś powodu, Louis w ogóle się nie wystraszył, a był wręcz podekscytowany. Właśnie rozmawia z prawdziwą wiedźmą! Przybrał onieśmielający wyraz twarzy i głos, chcąc jak najlepiej się z nią rozmówić.

– Wiemy czym jesteś i nie odejdziemy dopóki nie przewidzisz naszego losu.

– Chyba, że chcesz żebyśmy wyszli, ponieważ wyj… — wyjąkał Sam, ale Louis uszczypnął go w ramię.

– A jeśli tego nie zrobię? — Wiedźma uśmiechnęła się złośliwe, przez co w żołądku Sama się przewróciło.

– Wtedy powiem, że w domu mamy wkurzony smok, czekającego na jedzenie. I myślę, że już znaleźliśmy idealne danie. — skłamał Louis, ale z pewnością w głosie.

Wiedźma tylko się zaśmiała i potrząsnęła głową. – Usiądźcie, mali Louisie i Samie. Przepowiem wasz los.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie, a Sam sapnął lekko ze strachu, ona zna ich imiona.

– Skąd znasz nasze imiona? Czytasz nam w myślach? Z naszych oczu? Naszych serc? — Louis zapytał z ciekawością w głosie.

– Nie. Słyszałam jedynie jak ten tutaj wykrzyczał je pół metra stąd. — Wiedźma wskazała na Sama, który zarumienił się bardzo.

– Jednak, przewidziałam wasze przybycie. Zapach ciekawości i kłopotu wypełniły moje zmysły. — przyznała,  nim podała Louisowi nóż.

Louis spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany, ale szybko wyjaśniła o co chodzi.

– Upuść krwi z obydwu dłoni. Muszę ją zobaczyć.

Louis przytaknął i bez wahania naciął wnętrze dłoni, brudząc nuż gęstą cieczą. Sam zaś wahał się i to bardzo. Louis przewrócił oczami i przeciął jego palec czubkiem noża, słysząc ze strony chłopca krzyk.

Louis oddał nóż wiedźmie i oderwał kawałek materiału ze swoje koszulki żeby opatrzyć ranę, którą sobie zrobił.

Wiedźma przestawiła nóż do ust, nim uchyliła wargi i zlizała ciecz z ostrza. Sam się wzdrygnął, kiedy Louis patrzył w zachwycie, jego oczy przylgnęły do pięknej kobiety stojącej przed nim.

Brązowe oczy wiedźmy zmieniły barwę na bystry niebieski kolor, upodabniając się do tych Louis'a. Jej piękna ciemna skóra stała się blada i bez życia, podobnie jak u Louis'a. Jej pełne usta przybrały kształt cienkiej różowej linii, a nos zrobił się zadarty. Jej całe ciało zmieniło się w kopię Louis'a.

Wtedy zaczęła krzyczeć.

– Dorwał mnie! Zabije mnie! Pomóż! Bestia! — Na jej karku pojawiła się głęboka rana zadana pazurami. – Jego demony przejmują kontrolę nad sercem, trucizna mnie pochłonie!

Louis, po raz pierwszy się wystraszył. Stoi przed nim wiedźma, jego starsza wersja. Plując czarnym jadem z ust, krzyczy jakby zabijano ją powoli i przykuto do ziemi.

Sam schował twarz we włosach Louis'a, nie odważając się spojrzeć.

Nagle wiedźma przestała krzyczeć i zmieniła się w coś nowego. Zmieniła się Sama.

To było straszne.

Odgłos nieustającego płaczu dochodzącego od starszego Sama. Jego twarz jest mokra i lśniąca od nieustających łez płynących z jego niebieskich oczu. Wydaje się jakby stracił coś ważnego, a jego smutek zabije go szybciej, niż cokolwiek innego.

Louis wstał i wziął Sama w ramiona.

– Przestań! — Louis krzyknął w stronę wiedźmy, natychmiast wszystko ustało. Wiedźma jednak nie wróciła do normalności.

Również wstała, skierowała kroki w stronę chłopców i spojrzała Louisowi prosto w oczy. Genialny kolor czerwieni z nutą zieleni, patrzył na niego ze złością, ale łagodnie w tym samym czasie. Jej zęby stały się ostre, a z czubka głowy wyrosły rogi.

– Kocham cię. — To wszystko co wyszło z jej ust, nim wróciła do swojej normalnej formy.

Po tym, nastała cisza. Sam trząsł się ze strachu w ramionach Louis'a który nie miał zamiaru puścić go ani na sekundę. Wiedźma również ciężko oddychała, jakby doświadczyła tych lat, przez które Sam i Louis przejdą w przyszłości. Jej czoło lepiło się od potu, a policzki były zaróżowione.

Jedyne co teraz chodziło Louisowi po głowie to kolory czerwieni i zieleni. W jaki sposób oczy mogą być tak okrutne i bezwzględne, ale w tym samym czasie tak delikatne i spokojne?

Zaś z innej strony, oczy wiedźmy były szeroko otwarte, nie przestawała trząść głową by pozbyć się wspomnień i wydarzeń których niestety była świadkiem. Rzuciła chłopcom współczujące spojrzenie i pokręciła głową.

– Jest mi tak przykro. Przepraszam. — To wszystko co wyszeptała, a Louis pokiwał głową, ponieważ co innego mógł zrobić?

Sam jedynie uczepił się Louis'a jak koala, nie puszczając ani na sekundę, czy chwilę. Stali tam wydaje się, że godziny, nim Louis wrócił do rzeczywistości słysząc głośne rżenie ze strony jednorożca czekającego na zewnątrz.

– Po-powinniśmy już iść. — Louis powiedział w końcu do Sama.

Wiedźma jedynie przyglądała się Louisowi, a ten mógł dostrzec iskierkę empatii promieniującą od niej. Jej grube włosy fruwały wokół policzków, wyrównując kształt jej twarzy. Wciąż trzęsła głową od czasu do czasu.

Louis kiwną tylko głowa i wziął dłoń Sama, nim ruszył do wyjścia.

– Louis. — Wiedźma w końcu się odezwała, sprawiając, że młody chłopiec się zatrzymał.

– T-tak? — Odpowiedział piskliwym głosem.

– Zawsze dostrzegaj piękno we wszystkim, jak masz w zwyczaju. Zawsze. — To wszystko co powiedziała, nim wróciła do oszołomionego stanu.

Louis znów kiwnął głową i wskoczył ponownie na konia z rogiem, czekając, aż Sam kolejny raz owienie swoje ręce wokół jego talii.

– L-Lou? — wyszeptał Sam mimo, że nie ma nikogo innego w pobliżu.

– Tak, słońce? — odpowiedział Louis, jego umysł nie w pełni wrócił do rzeczywistości.

– Zrobisz mi przysługę i będziesz się trzymał z dala od kłopotów? — Błagał, strach był wyczuwalny w jego głosie.

Louis uśmiechnął się zadziornie i powiedział — Zrób mi przysługę i pomóż mi w tym.

To mówiąc, chłopcy ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Jedyne co im pozostało to czekać, aż przeznaczenie wykona swój ruch.

**__________**


	3. 2. Krew i Nagie Wróżki

_TWO:_  
Blood and Naked Fairies

* * *

 

_TERAZ..._

 

 **HARRY NIE PAMIĘTA**. Nie pamięta dlaczego znajduje się w łazience nagi z fioletowymi siniakami pokrywającymi jego skórę. Lub czemu jego palce zetknęły się z zaschniętą krwią na jego gardle. Próbował przypomnieć sobie dlaczego są tam stosy rozrzuconych po podłodze pigułek i dlaczego niektóre trzyma zaciśnięte w dłoni.

Harry na pewno nie ma pojęcie dlaczego jego łzy zmieszały się w jego ustach z utrzymującym się smakiem mocnego alkoholu, który jest jego trucizną, nadającą się do picia. Poczuł również metalowy posmak w ustach, świeży i wciąż wilgotny. Harry prawie od razu rozpoznał smak krwi, zlizując ciecz, by się upewnić.

Zastanawia się dlaczego ponury żniwiarz nie siedzi mu na karku, gotowy zabrać to co z niego zostało, ponieważ w tym momencie wydaje się jakby był całkiem posty.

_Pusty_

Nie czuje w sobie ciężaru fałszywej przyjemności i braku depresji. Trzeźwość jego umysłu doprowadza go do szaleństwa. To nie tak, że nie potrafi znieść kontroli nad samym sobą, on po prostu w ogóle nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego uczucia. Ponieważ tak daleko jak Harry może sięgnąć pamięcią, lub właściwie jedyną rzeczą jaką może pamiętać, to świadomość, że nie jest sam.

 _Samotność_.

To coś czego Harry nigdy nie doświadczył i nie zamierza doświadczać.

Brak kontaktu fizycznego wraz z więzią emocjonalną doprowadza go do szału, czyni go bardzo samotnym. Harry może znieść wszystko. Uderzenie, kopnięcie, pocałunek, uścisk, rozmowę, złamane serce, kulę, strzałę, wszystko byleby wiedzieć, że jest tam ktoś kto przejmuje się na tyle, by coś mu od siebie dać. By sprawić żeby coś poczuł.

Tynk odpadający z niepomalowanej ściany łazienki, osadził się trochę na wyeksponowanej skórze Harry'ego.

 _Skóra_.

Harry wstał szybko, przewracając butelkę Whisky, roztrzaskując ją na milion małych kawałków, które wbiły się w blade stopy wysokiego mężczyzny. Mimo, że strugi bursztynowej krwi ciekły z jego ran, miał to gdzieś. Ponieważ to nie był on. Nie był sobą.

Oczy Harry'ego natychmiast weszły w kontakt z ogromnym lustrem przymocowanym do olbrzymiej ściany w łazience. Zobaczył czerwone zadrapania na karku, wywołane długimi śladami pazurów, dzięki czemu zrozumiał dlaczego czuł pieczenie za każdym razem, gdy przełknął ślinę.

Krew cieknie również z jego nosa i ust, tym razem jednak krew spływała do umywalki zamiast na kafelki w łazience lub jego nagą skórę. Harry odkręcił kran i pozwolił letniej wodzie zmyć resztki bałaganu jaki spowodował, barwiąc marmurowy zlew na czerwono.

Wtedy Harry zobaczył swoje oczy.

Zielone. Dlaczego są zielone? Nie powinny być zielone. Cokolwiek wydarzyło się poprzedniej nocy, wypuściło to coś. Harry potrzebuje tego z powrotem w sobie. Nie może znieść tej samotności, tej ciszy. Cisza w jego głowie może go zabić, nim on sam odbierze sobie życie.

Nie. Harry nie może, nie chce, nie ma zamiaru zmierzyć się z tą ciszą. Nigdy. On potrzebuje _tego czegoś_. To coś nigdy nie dało Harry'emu odczuć tej ciszy. To coś nie pozwoliło odczuć Harry'emu samotności. To coś jest z Harry'm od zawsze, pomagając mu krzyczeć i wypełniać jego świat dźwiękami.

Harry wiedział, że prawdopodobnie z jakiegoś powodu, wyjął to coś z siebie zeszłej nocy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien nawet myśleć o tym, by umieścić to coś z powrotem w swoim umyśle. Harry o tym wiedział. Jednak w tym momencie miał to gdzieś, potrzebował tylko przewodnictwa, uczucia pełności, ponownej kontroli.

Harry potrzebował swojego narkotyku.

Chude, blade dłonie mężczyzny trzęsły się sięgając po złotą klamkę, z całych sił starając się przekręcić gałkę, aby móc wyjść z łazienki. Drobinki szkła z roztrzaskanej butelki Whisky wciąż tkwiły w twardej skórze jego pięt, jednak to w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzało Harry'emu. Był sparaliżowany bez swojego narkotyku.

Król zachwiał się na nogach nie mogąc złapać równowagi, przez co kilka razy lądował na kolanach, nim znów wstał, by ponownie upaść, tym razem boleśniej. Jest słaby. Słaby bez tego czegoś.

W desperacji, Harry kontynuował, czołgając się żałośnie w stronę toaletki umieszczonej na końcu pokoju. Nie obchodziło go to jak idiotycznie, czy nędznie teraz wygląda, jedyne czego potrzebował to żeby coś innego wzięło we władzę jego ciało, nim całkowicie straci nad sobą kontrolę.

Gdy jego kolana przybrały barwę głębokiego, cielistego różu i zaczęły piec, Harry wreszcie dotarł do celu. Tylko jedna rzecz leżała  na drewnianym stoliku, było to małe pudełko. Nie miało koloru jedynie zwykła kość słoniowa. Na górze umieszczono klejnot, był szmaragdowy, mieniący się własnym blaskiem. Tak naprawdę nie było na nim niczego specjalnego, z wyjątkiem tego dziwnego pisma z przodu pisanego kursywą.

' **Male Consolatoriam Domi'** *****

Harry sięgnął po pudełko, używając wszystkich sił w nogach, po czym upadł chwytając pudełko w ręce. Przez dłuższy moment nie robił nic oprócz patrzenia. Palce mężczyzny, pokryte zaschniętą krwią, przejechały po wypukłych literach i ich elegancji. Pudełko idealnie pasuje do jego dłoni, dzięki czemu Harry mógł łatwo je trzymać.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, czując jak ukłucie strachu i niepokoju biegną przez jego myśli, co przypomniało mu, że znów rozmyśla.

 _Myślenie_.

Harry nie chce myśleć. Nie chce odczuwać tych myśli, ponieważ prędzej czy później myśli zamienią się w wspomnienia. Jednak Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może pozwolić na to, by wspomnienia wkradły się do jego umysłu, ponieważ będą one początkiem jego końca.

Nie zwlekając dłużej, Harry przycisnął szmaragd umieszczony na górze drobnego pudełka. Po prawej stronie szyi, rozpoczęło się ostre szarpanie i pieczenie, przysparzając mu ogromnego bólu. Jakby ktoś zapalił papierosa i zgasił go na jego skórze.

– A-ah! — Harry jęknął z bólu, jego kciuk wciąż spoczywał na szmaragdzie. Zamiast zwolnić na nim nacisk, przycisnął go jeszcze bardziej.

– Kurwa! — Zaryczał, gdy uczucie pieczenia i rozrywania ustąpiło miejsca otwartej ranie, pozostawiając głębokie rozcięcie na jego karku.

Harry wziął głębokie wdechy, próbując zignorować ten agonalny ból i dyskomfort, którego doświadcza. Nie wytrzymał jednak tej tortury, w rezultacie rzucił szkatułką o ścianę w kolorze weluru.

Zbyt zajęty rozpaczął, Harry nie zauważył nawet że pudełko się otwarło, chociaż materiał z którego zostało zrobione nie był czymś łatwym do uszkodzenia. Pudełko upadło na biały dywan, a czarny wenom wylewał się z środka, jak lawa trzewiowa, gładko i powoli. Nagle to coś zaczęło robić się gęstsze i gęstsze, każdy płat lał się na drugi łącząc się w jedno.

Po jakimś czasie cała kupka hebanowego tuszu utworzyła gigantyczną bryłę, a Harry wyrwał się ze szponów rozpaczy i rozszerzył oczy w mieszance przerażenia i ulgi. Bryła zrobiła się bardziej kształtna, a wielkie białe punkty pojawiły się kontrastując z czernią, robiąc za oczy i usta.

To jest właśnie _to coś_ , to _on_.

To coś ma jakby glutowate ramiona wystające z małych kałuż czarnej wody. Kilka, ostrych jak żyletki, zębów z kości słoniowej, uformowało się w jednym miejscu, a złośliwy uśmiech pokrył zewnętrzną stronę. Słońce lśniące zza okien oświetlało cienie w lodowatym wzroku tego czegoś patrzącego mrocznie na Harry'ego. Ochrypły głos wydobył się z tego czegoś, chropowaty i rozbawiony.

– Harry... Co za przyjemność. — Głos tego czegoś był nawiedzający, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa starszego mężczyzny, ciarki przeszły mu po ramionach.

Harry nabrał nerwowo powietrza nie marnując ani sekundy. Już zaczynał widzieć przebłyski obrazów i głosów w swojej głowie odtwarzane non stop. Jego ręce sięgnęły do uszu i coraz wyżej w stronę czubka głowy, szarpiąc za brązowe loki. Nie mógł ich ścierpieć. Nie potrafił tego wytrzymać.

– Zatrzymaj to.... spraw, by przestały… — powiedział bezgłośnie Harry, łzy spływały w dół jego twarzy.

– Po-potrzebuję cię z powrotem. Ch-chcę żebyś wrócił… — Harry przystawił palec wskazujący do skroni. – ...tutaj.

To coś uśmiechnęło się do Harry'ego, a wężowy język pokazywał się i znikał w jego ustach.

– Otwórz szeroko. — To wszystko co powiedział, nim zatopił się w ranie, którą wypalił na karku Harry'ego kryształ. Pasożyt szybko się poruszał otaczając Harry’ego od środka.

Harry mógł poczuć bicie swojego serca. Krew pompowała się szybko, a jego ręce i nogi wydawały się dziesięć razy silniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Znajome poczucie władzy wzięło nad nim kontrolę, szybko wypełniając jego tęsknotę za nałogiem.

Jego mlecznobiała skóra została zastąpiona przez ciemne, brązowe włosy. Harry krzyknął głośno z bólu, gdy z czubka głowy wyrosły mu dwa rogi, zakręcając się do tyłu. Spojrzał na swoje paznokcie zauważając, że nie są już poobgryzane i połamane, zamiast nich, w szybkim tempie wyrosły długie czarne, pazury, tak samo jak z kło-podobnymi zębami. Adrenalina szalała, Harry po prostu czuł się żywy i potężny.

Z rozszerzonymi źrenicami, zieleń w oczach którą posiadał przemieniła się w żywą czerwień, tak samo jak kryształ leżący na drewnianej podłodze w pokoju Harry'ego. Nie było go już na zniszczonym pudełku.

– Tęskniłeś za mną? — Powiedziało to coś z rozbawieniem w głosie.

Harry spojrzał w lustro wiszące nad toaletką uśmiechając się, gdy zobaczył dominujące i onieśmielające zwierzę, którym się stał.

– Bardziej, niż za czymkolwiek w świecie.

_***** _ _(Chyba “Słabość Wygoda Dom” ale za chiny nie mam pojęcia czy tak to się tłumaczy)_

 

**—**

  
**SPODZIEWALIŚCIE SIĘ PEWNIE** , że życie na Nizinie stanie się lepsze, że nie może być gorzej, niż było przedtem. Jednak to tylko oczekiwania. A to jest rzeczywistość.

Teraz są tu Cyklopy, na których rzucono czar mordowania każdego Mergutczyka, ośmielonego wystąpić poza szereg. Cyklopy to bardzo duże istoty, ich masywna postura dorównuje dębowi. Omegi miały jednak trochę przewagi. Gdyż Alfy wciąż potrzebowały wiązać się z nimi, Omegą dano więcej chleba, sera i mleka, niż kiedykolwiek dano ludziom.

Oczywiście jeśli jesteś życzliwą Omegą jak Johanna Tomlinson, będziesz dzielić się swoim dodatkowym zapasem chleba, sera i mleka.

Królestwo, którym rządzi osławiony Król Styles, dało ludziom i Omegą z Mergunt więcej możliwych stanowisk pracy, które umożliwiają im zarabianie odpowiedniej ilości pieniędzy, by wyżywić rodzinę co najmniej jednym pełnym posiłkiem na dzień. Łatwo powiedzieć, że nikt nie jest fanem takiej decyzji.

W Mergunt nie pozostało zbyt wielu ludzi, połowa z nich zmarła przez wojnę, a większość z nich przez głód i choroby. Dzięki nowym lekom ziołowym i mądrym, nie magicznym specjalistą, choroby nie są już takim problemem jak kiedyś. Choroba miała w zwyczaju przechodzić z kąta w kąt, odgłosy śmiertelnego kaszlu i silnych kichnięć przemierzały w powietrzu Nizin. Teraz jedynie buczenie w pustych brzuchach i zanikający śmiech dzieci grają pierwszą rolę.

Wiadomo, że Merguntczycy nie zamierzają być tak traktowani przez wieczność. Kto by mógł? Jest wiele pomysłów, krążących po Nizinie, na to, by obalić Alium.

To nie będzie wcale takie łatwe. Każdy to wie. Alium posiada różnego rodzaju mikstury, zaklęcia, silne Alfy, magię i niebezpieczne uzbrojenie. Jeśli Merguntczycy chcą ich obalić, będą musieli zrobić to bardzo ostrożnie i z ogromną rozwagą. Wtedy w życie wszedł plan kradzieży magii.

– To szaleństwo! Niedorzeczność! Szaleństwo! W stu procentach dziwactwo! — powiedział Abdu Blank, najstarszy i najbardziej szanowany Merguntczyk, gdy plan został przedstawiony na spotkaniu odbywającym się co Piątek w południe.

– Ale proszę pana! — zaprotestowała Akinyi, silna członkini ruchu oporu. – To może wypalić! Musimy dać temu szansę!

– Oszalałaś, kobieto?! – zapłakał Abdu, na czole pojawiła się jego niebieska żyłka. – Co jeśli zostaniemy przyłapani? Zrobią z naszych kości różdżki.

– Kto chciałby twoich starych kości? Pewnie obrócą się w popiół nim będzie można rzucić zaklęcie! — odpowiedział duży mężczyzna z ciemną brodą, sprawiając, że cała grupa Merguntczyków wybuchła śmiechem.

– Dlatego powinienem! — Abdu wstał, jednak ciepła, mała dłoń na jego ramieniu natychmiast go uspokoiła, jak każdego kto się z nią zetknie.

– Spokojnie, Abdu. Wiesz co powiedział doktor Asan, żadnego stresu. Proszę, napij się trochę mleka. — Jay Tomlinson uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny, podając mu kubek zrobiony z drewna i metalu.

– Co z niego za doktor.... Nawet nie skończył szkoły medycznej.. — wymamrotał Abdu, ale wziął kubek gadania.

– Jay! Powiedz szczerze, Louis ma siedemnaście lat, a Ceremonia Wyboru nakazuje wszystkim Omegą zjawić się na niej, aby być wybraną, przez brudne Alfy, jak jakaś rzecz. Czy jako matka chcesz takiego życia dla swojego potomstwa? — zapytała Akinyi, dostając pomruki porozumienia i ciekawości ze strony tłumu zebranego wokół nich.

Jay jedynie uśmiechnęła się słabo i zetknęła luźny kosmyk włosów za jej małe ucho.

– Omegi i Alfy zostały stworzone do tego by się ze sobą łączyć. To naturalny obrót sprawy. — Odpowiedziała cicho, na co Akinyi jęknęła z frustracji.

– Tak, wiem że to naturalne, ale nie w taki sposób! Gdzie jest zgoda na to? A część, gdzie obydwie strony chcą tego samego? Jeśli któreś Alfie spodoba się Omega, wybiera ją i już nigdy się o niej nie słyszy. — sprzeczała się Akinyi.

Jay nie powiedziała nic prócz; – Tak po prostu jest.

– Ale nie musi! Możemy się temu sprzeciwić! — upierała się Akinyi, na co tłum zebranych parsknął.

– Jak oryginalnie. Bezbronni Merguntczycy, bez żadnej armii, czy doświadczenia w walce, ocalą świat. Nikt oprócz ciebie nie narzeka, więc daj temu spokój i ochłoń. — starszy chłopak Fin, wypowiedział się z tyłu tłumu.

Akinyi powiedziała mu – pieprz się — nim z powrotem zwróciła uwagę na Jay.

– Ty jednak wiesz jakie są Alfy! Tylko spójrz co Mark zrobił Louisowi… — Jay spojrzała na Akinyi piorunując ją wzrokiem, który mógłby teraz ją stopić.

Tłum zamilkł, nikt nie mówił o byłym mężu Jay. Nikt. Zwłaszcza o jego związku z Louisem.

– Dobra Matko Tereso, skończ już. — wtrącił mężczyzna z kruczoczarnymi włosami, dzięki czemu napięcie w powietrzu się rozpłyneło.

– Brendon, posłuchaj co ona mówi! Powiedz jej, że jest nierozsądna! — Akinyi, krzyczała wskazując na Jay.

– Pani Tomlinson, jest pani… — zaczął Brendon, ale Jay uniosła brew patrząc na niego — …piękną kobietą, która wygląda na, nie więcej, niż dwadzieścia jeden lat.

Akinyi przewróciła oczami i dała za wygraną, tłum również wrócił do swoich chatek i ognisk.

– Czyż ona nie jest najszczęśliwszą osobą. — zaśmiał się Brendon, a Jay klepnęła go lekko w ramię.

– Martwi się jedynie tym jak to wszystko działa. Ale im szybciej zda sobie sprawę, że temu systemowi pisane jest zostać, tym szybciej da temu spokój. — powiedziała Jay, na co Brendon westchnął.

– Ma jednak rację, prawda? — wymamrotał.

Niebieskie oczy Jay napotkały te brązowe mężczyzny, porozumiewając się bez słów. Obydwaj wiedzą co to oznacza. Obydwaj wiedzą, że to przerażające.

Jay spojrzała w bok, unikając jego wzroku, po czym szybko zmieniła temat.

– Gdzie są Louis i Sam? Nie widziałam ich na zebraniu. — zapytała zmartwiona, ganiając siebie za to, że przedtem tego nie zauważyła. Jeszcze niedawno obydwaj byli w domu.

Brendon rozszerzył oczy śmiejąc się nerwowo.

– Nieee mam pojęcia.... Haha.. — jego głos był wysoki dając znać Jay, że kłamie. Dokładnie wie, gdzie są i co robią.

– Brendon. Gdzie są moi chłopcy? Louis nigdy nie przegapił zebrania. On i Sam nie przegapili by również urodzinowego obiadu Lottie — Jay zapytała oskarżycielskim głosem, martwiąc się strasznie.

Brendon owinął tylko ramieniem Jay śmiejąc się sztucznie – Jestem pewien, że z nimi wszystko dobrze. Te dzieciaki są najbardziej odpowiedzialnymi i niewinnymi chłopcami jakich znam.

**-**

  
**– LOUIS TY DRANIU! POWIEDZ IM ŻEBY MNIE POSTAWIŁY!** — krzyczał Sam, będąc uniesiony przez grupę nagich wróżek.

Louis biegł szybko w stronę małego miasteczka w którym żyją wróżki, niosąc tyle dyniowego chleba, ile da rady, delikatnie umieszczając każdy bochen w torbie zrobionej z jego starej przepaski na biodra.

– Jeszcze minutkę, Sam! — odkrzyknął Louis, kontynuując swoje poczynania. Sam był ubrudzony czerwonymi śladami szminki.

– Mogę być już w tym czasie ojcem! — Sam krzyknął rozzłoszczony, co było półprawdą. Rozebrano go z ubrań, a ciało obsypano małymi liźnięciami i pocałunkami.

Louis obrócił się i spojrzał na Sama z rosnącym uśmiechem. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli się nie pospieszy, wróżki wezmą go sobie.

Wróżki to bardzo dziwne stworzenia. Nie ważne, czy to mężczyzna, czy kobieta, jeśli wejdą w kontakt z kimś kto ich zdaniem jest atrakcyjny fizycznie, wezmą go sobie jako trofeum.

– Jakie śliczne włosy! — Jedna z wróżek pisnęła swoim malutkim głosikiem.

– Jakie silne zęby! — Kolejna zapiszczała.

– Ale co jest nie tak z jego stopami? — Zapytała jedna, sprawiając, że Sam się zarumienił, a Louis wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Zauważyły twoją grzybice stóp! — Krzyknął Louis, przez co wróżki spojrzały po sobie i natychmiast puściły Sama.

– Fuuuuj — krzyknęły zgodnie, nim uciekły w głąb lasu w różnych kierunkach. Twarz Sama była czerwona jak burak.

– W całej mojej egzystencji nie byłem bardziej upokorzony jak teraz. — stwierdził Sam, nim wstał i strząsnął bród ze swojej peleryny.

Louis uśmiechnął się promiennie, nim dał Samowi całusa w policzek. – Nie bądź dramatyczny Sammy. Było o wiele więcej momentów, kiedy robiłeś z siebie głupka. A teraz chodź.

Sam zarumienił się chwytając za policzek, który pocałował Louis, śmiejąc się jak idiota.

Louis spojrzał na niego. – Chodź już. Nie chcemy tu być, kiedy wróżki wrócą i będą zachodzić w głowę, gdzie podział się ich chleb dyniowy.

Sam ruszył obok Louis'a, nim wyszeptał; – Twoja mama nas zabije, gdy się dowie, że znów byliśmy w Lesie.

Louis owinął rękę wokół talii Sama. – Ale ja jestem pewien, że jej nie powiesz. Za bardzo mnie kochasz, żeby to zrobić.

Sam poczuł jak jego twarz znów robi się ciepła, nim pstryknął Omegę obok w czoło. – Palant.

Louis zachichotał, przez co serce Sama zatrzepotało. Mniejszy wspiął się na grzbiet Pegaza, którego przywiązał do wysokiego drzewa, gdy przeszli jakieś sześć metrów.

Pegaz to istota podobna do konia, lecz posiadająca skrzydła i gwałtowne nastawienie. Jeden zły ruch może kosztować cię życie.

– Lo-Louis, naprawdę musimy lecieć na tym czymś?! — jęknął Sam, na co Louis przewrócił oczami.

– Minęło dziesięć lat, a ty wciąż boisz się tych stworzeń. Po prostu wskakuj, wiesz, że nie pozwolę ci spaść. — obiecał Louis, podając rękę Samowi, by pomóc mu wskoczyć na grzbiet śnieżno białego Pegaza.

Sam owinął ręce wokół talii mniejszego chłopaka, zastanawiając się jak Omega może być odważniejsza od beznadziejnej Alfy jak on. Sam jest jedyną Alfą** na całej Nizinie. Częściowo przez jego strachliwe zachowanie, a po części dlatego, że nie posiada zdolności Alfy. To nigdy nikomu nie przeszkadzało. Sam jest nieszkodliwy, jak martwy liść.

– Jak ty umiesz jeździć na tym czymś? — Sam zapytał z ciekawości.

Louis wzruszył ramionami i odwiązał linę, którą przywiązał Pegaza do drzewa. – Nie mam pojęcia.

Niebieskie oczy Sama rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. – Nie masz pojęcia? Co masz przez to na myśli?! Jak masz zamiar na tym polecieć?!"

Louis spojrzał z powrotem na Sama ze swoim sławnym dzikim uśmiechem, który przywdziewa za każdym razem, gdy ma zamiar zrobić coś absolutnie szalonego.

– Jak mówią w książkach. — I to mówiąc, pazurkami swojej Omegi Louis uszczypnął zad Pegaza, na co ten zarżał i wzleciał ku niebu, nad Lasem. Louis użył liny jako lejców i wbrew pozorom, zadziałało.

– LOUIS, TY OKROPNA ISTOTO,  POSTRADAŁEŚ ROZUM?! — wrzasnął Sam, automatycznie czując mdłości, gdy wiatr owiał jego twarz.

– W ten sposób cyklopy nas nie znajdą! — krzyknął Louis, śmiejąc się zaciągnął lejce, by pokierować Pegaza w stronę domu.

Z góry można zobaczyć wszystko: zamek, Wyżynę, Nizinę, wioski, ludzi, trolle, ogry, a nawet potwory z jeziora, które kochały głębie bagien. Louis był całkowicie oczarowany, kiedy Sam był wstrząśnięty, zamykając oczy i zaciskając ręce wokół talii Louis'a tak mocno, że ten czuł jakby nosił gorset.

Louis spojrzał w dół dostrzegając znajome chatki i ogniska, co mówiło mu, że musi polecić trochę w lewo i wylądować. Żołądki obu chłopców zapadły się, gdy Louis lądował w szybkim tempie. Sam krzyknął trochę w odpowiedzi.

– Przypomnij mi żebym następnym razem został w domu, gdy będziesz chciał się _przejść_. — Sam wyszeptał do ucha Louis'a zdyszany, kiedy usłyszał jak Pegaz wylądował ostro na trawie.

– Nie słyszałem tego. — zachichotał Louis, ale przestał się śmiać, gdy Pegaz zrzucił chłopaków z grzbietu i odleciał, nim więcej szkód się dokona.

Obaj jękneli z bólu. Sam wymamrotał – pieprzona cipa — wstał i potarł obolałą głowę. Louis wkrótce wstał zaraz za nim i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Powinniśmy wracać, chcę zobaczyć minę Lottie, gdy dowie się, że przyniosłem jej ulubiony chleb z okazji jej urodzin. — powiedział szybko Louis, chwytając za dłoń Sama i biegnąc w stronę ich wioski.

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli co na nich czeka, gdy dotrą do celu ich podróży.

**_**_ ** _(Tak. Sam jest Alfą, choć z pierwszego rozdziału mogliście wywnioskować inaczej)_


	4. 3. Zdrajcy i Zaproszenia

_Three:_  
Traitors and Invitations

* * *

 

  
**– KRÓLU HARRY, BŁAGAM CIĘ JEDYNIE, BYŚ DAŁ MI DRUGĄ SZANSĘ.** — mężczyzna klęczał trzymając twarz w rękach, a głowę nisko, płakając żałośnie.

Harry siedział nieruchomo na swoim tronie, jego twarz nie wyrażała emocji, a w sercu jego brak jakiejkolwiek empatii. Jego długie paznokcie skrobały po liniach wzorów róży wyrytych na złotych rękojeściach. Każde przeciągniecie paznokcia wydawało szorstki dźwięk, a farba odpryskiwała w odpowiedzi na tą brutalność.

Harry patrzył z góry na mężczyznę, wzrokiem pełnym obrzydzenia i niechęci. Uporczywy dźwięk drapania ucichł, gdy jego wzrok przeszył mężczyznę na wylot.

– Rowan Ming, imię nadane po urodzenia. Lub _Ro_ , jak zwraca się do ciebie każdy w mieście. _Życzliwy Obywatel_ jak zwą cię w królestwie. Ilość twarzy jaką posiadasz prawie mnie męczy. — stwierdził Harry, żadnych wyrzutów sumienia w jego głosie.

Król wstał z jedwabistego siedziska. Zszedł trzy stopnie, które oddzielały króla od nędznika na dole. Harry ukląkł przed mężczyzną, wyciągnął dłoń i podniósł brodę Rowana w górę, nawiązując z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

– Wiesz kim jesteś dla mnie? Zdrajcą. Zabiłeś pięć Cyklopów i uratowałeś siedmiu Merguntczyków. Uwolniłeś ich. Mylę się? — zapytał Harry, ale zabrzmiało to jak śmiertelna komenda, ponieważ obydwaj wiedzą, że Harry chce usłyszeć wyznanie winy z ust Rowana.

Nastała cisza. Rowan wymusił na swoich brązowych oczach odwrót, aby być z dala od intensywnie czerwonych oczu Harry'ego, ale przegrał, gdy ten wbił paznokcie głęboko w jego szczękę, aż do krwi.

– U-Ugh! — Rowan prawie, że krzyczał, gdy Harry wbił pazury swojej Alfy w jego skórę, pogłębiając nimi ranę i wyjmując je, zlizując krew pozostałą na czubkach.

– Odpowiedz mi, Rowan. — Harry rozkazał po raz kolejny, jego oczy rzucały sztyletami.

– T-tak. — Mężczyzna w końcu się poddał, jednak Harry potrząsnął głową. Jego paznokcie przejechały po policzku Rowana, prawie czule, przez co mężczyznę przeszły ciarki. Rowan zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeden zły ruch może sprawić, iż te paznokcie w sekundę rozerwą mu twarz.

– Tak co, Ro? — Harry zakpił cicho.

To było przerażające. Całe to doświadczenie. Głos i ton jakiego użył Król był prawie kojący. Ciepło jakie wytwarzał było przyjemne. Ale, gdy spojrzysz w jego oczy, o boże, jego oczy. Wydaje się jakby odzwierciedlały kolor krwi Rowana, krew która ma być zaraz przelana. To głęboko przerażało zdrajcę.

– Tak, zamordowałem królewskie Cyklopy i uwolniłem Merguntczyków z ich pułapki. — powiedział Rowan, żałując tego od razu. Ale to nie tak, że jego skrucha w czymś mu pomoże.

Harry pokiwał głową, niezadowolony i położył dłoń na ramieniu Rowana.

– Te Cyklopy były tam wysłane jako strażnicy, wiedziałeś o tym, prawda Rowan? — zapytał Harry, ale nie czekał na odpowiedź. – A teraz spójrz co narobiłeś, zabiłeś moich strażników. Odebrałeś mi to, co należało do mnie. Dobrze wiesz, że nie lubię, gdy ktoś kładzie łapska na tym co moje.

Rowan wykrztusił jęk bólu, gdy chwyt Harry'ego zaciskał się coraz bardziej i bardziej z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Z ust Rowana wydobyły się słabe słowa – proszę wybacz mi. — w postaci żałosnego szeptu.

Harry zanucił w odpowiedzi, kładąc dłoń na sercu mężczyzny, wydając z siebie dźwięk kliknięcia.

– Dlaczego jesteś taki nerwowy, Rowan? Czy to ja jestem tego powodem? — Harry zapytał z kpiną. A była to czysta tortura. Harry upokarzał tego mężczyznę, żartując z jego życia.

Rowan przełknął nerwowo ślinę, trzęsąc się ze strachu, pot pojawił się na jego czole, a kasztanowe włosy kleiły się jak plaster. Jego całe ciało trzęsło się niemiłosiernie, przez co Harry uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

Harry kocha to uczucie. Uczucie strachu trzymanego w rękach. Właściwe to nie można poczuć emocji fizycznie, jedynie psychicznie. Jednak Harry'emu to nie odpowiadało. Odczuwał satysfakcję, lub spełnienie, jedynie wtedy, gdy emocje były w jego dłoniach.

– Pr-proszę mój Królu, proszę... Oszczędź mnie. — wyjęczał, łzy tworzyły się w rogach jego oczu chcąc lada chwila się ujawnić. To przerażające płakać w obecności Króla, ale jest to jeszcze bardziej przerażające, gdy Król jest powodem twego płaczu.

– Oszczędzić cię? — Harry wydał z siebie kpiący śmiech, przez co Rowan wzdrygnął się w odpowiedzi. – To nie przywróci życia moim Cyklopom, ani nie zwróci zbiegłych Merguntczyków.

– Mam żonę, mój Królu. — błagał Rowan. – Jest w ciąży, to nasze pierwsze dziecko. Nie mogę… będę ojcem. Proszę mój Królu… dla moje rodziny…

 _Rodzina_.

Proste słowo, które sprawiło, że Harry wypuścił Rowana z rąk. Proste słowo, przez które Harry upadł. Proste słowo, które sprawiło, że Harry krzyknął i zamknął oczy w zbyt szybkim tempie. Jego czerwone oczy paliły, gdy je zamkną, a wtedy, to wszystko wydarzyło się naraz.

Przebłyski wspomnień o kobiecie z brązowymi włosami, a słodki głos zaczął grać w jego głowę. Nosiła gruby szal i huśtała się tam i z powrotem. Blond włosa dziewczynka stała obok niej i patrząc w dół, uśmiechała się. Pokój był pomalowany na jasny odcień błękitu, ściany udekorowano w drewniane lalki i kwiatowe malunki.

Kobieta zaczęła śpiewać lekką melodię, a mała dziewczynka obok, jej wtórowała.

– Idź spać, mój mały Harry, a wszystko będzie dobrze. Boogeyman zamknięty jest w malutkiej cali. Gwiazdy świecą, a księżyc gra, lecz to czas, by słońce poszło już spać. Słońce obiecał, że spotkacie się jutro, ale teraz, idź spać, jego mały przyjacielu. — Śpiewała, a to wszystko brzmiało zbyt znajomo.

To było kojące i odwiązało ciasny węzeł w jego sercu. Harry czuł się oświecony.

Lecz wtedy pojawił się kolejny przebłysk wspomnień.

To działo się w tym samym pokoju. Tym razem był jednak w płomieniach. Kobieta o brązowych włosach miała czarne, paciorkowate oczy, a dziewczynka krzyczała głośno z rozciętą raną na głowie, krew lała się strumieniami.

Kobieta wciąż huśtała się tam i z powrotem, uśmiechając się promiennie. Lecz jej głos był głęboki, demoniczny. Brzmiała jakbym coś ją opętało.

Rozbrzmiała ta sama melodia, którą przedtem śpiewała, jednak słowa były okropnie poprzekręcane, a jej ton nie brzmiał jak poprzednio. Tekst piosenki był pospieszny, jakbym ktoś wypluwał jej słowa.  Na jej karku widniała cięta rana, a z niej wenom ściekał szybko jak lawa trzewiowa.

– Obudź się, Harry! Nie z nimi wszystkimi jest dobrze! Demony uciekły ze swoich cel! Harry! Obudź się OBUDŹ SIĘ! — Kobieta krzyczała i drżała, uśmiechając się złośliwe.

Drzwi umieszczone przodem do pokoju były wyważane, a klamka trzęsła się niemiłosiernie. Mała dziewczynka nadal krzyczała, a głowa kobiety została odrzucona w bok, wprost na ścianę, bez życia.

– Nie otwieraj tego! Nie otwieraj! — głos banshee wydobywający się z małej dziewczynki krzyknął na to coś, gdy hebanowy dym ognia niszczył niebieski pokój.

– Zamknij się! — krzyknął Harry, próbując złapać oddech. – Po prostu się zamknij!

Lecz krzyki nie ustąpiły, a mocne uderzenia o drzwi wciąż pozostały. Krew pokryta popiołem wciąż lała się z rany kobiety tworząc na podłodze kałużę, a drewniane laleczki na ścianie trzęsły się i wyły wszystkie na raz.

Nie było spokoju - ciszy. A tego Harry bał się najbardziej. Ponieważ, gdy jest cisza, coś, cokolwiek, musi to wypełnić. Zwłaszcza te wspomnienia.

Drzwi w końcu się otwarły, przez co krzyki dziewczynki ustąpiły, a ona upadła na podłogę jak szmaciana lalka. Brzęk drewnianych ozdób na ścianach również ustał, ale ogień nie przestał palić.

Czarna, żylasta istota przedarła się jak wąż u stóp Harry'ego. To coś było jak śluz i zaczęło wspinać się po mężczyźnie. Wydawało mokre odgłosy wspinając się w stronę kraku Harry'ego. Tak bardzo, jak Harry próbował się poruszyć, krzyknąć, zrobić coś, nie mógł. Stał po prostu i pozwolił kreaturze robić co zechce.

– Harry.. — To coś wyszeptało do jego ucha, głos szorstki i słaby.

– Mogę sprawić, że to wszystko zniknie. Mogę sprawi,  że zapomnisz… po prostu powiedz słowo. — Wtedy Harry rozpoznał istotę. _To coś_.

Nagle Harry dał radę otworzyć usta, by uformować zdanie.

– Kontynuuj.

I wtedy wszystko zniknęło. Harry nie był w niebieskim pokoju, który się palił, to było jego miejsce. Zdał sobie sprawę jak ciężko oddychał, a pot ściekał po jego skroniach. Harry trząsł się mocno, a jego głowa wydawała się ciężka.

Nie pamiętał jednak, co było tego powodem.

Rowan wciąż siedział przed nim, zbyt zszokowany przez wybuch Króla i zbyt wystraszy, by powiedzieć cokolwiek. Poczuł dreszcze w swoich kościach, gdy Harry przywołał straż, a oni wpadli do sali w której znajdowali się oboje.

– Zabierzcie tego mężczyznę do lochów. Chcę abyście połamali mu każdą kość. Chcę również dla niego terapii szokowej. Po tym, chcę żebyś odesłali go niepełnosprawnego do wioski w której mieszka. Zobaczymy jak teraz zdoła zabić nasze Cyklopy. — Harry wypluł te słowa i kazał im odejść machnięciem ręki.

– Nie! Nie! Jesteś chory! Psychiczny! Tylko czekać, kiedy karma cię dopadnie! Czekaj na to! — Głos Rowana niósł się, gdy straż wyprowadzała go trzymając za ramiona, nim ogromne drzwi zamknęły się znowu, a Harry został sam.

– To wymknęło się spod kontroli… — To coś powiedziało Harry'emu, gdy ten wstał z podłogi i znów zmierzył w stronę tronu.

– Bardzo.. — Harry odpowiedział temu czemuś, siadając i wycierając pot z czoła jedwabnym szalem. Westchnął ciężko i natychmiast zamknął oczy.

– Lepiej się pozbieraj, stary przyjacielu, mamy ceremonię wyboru Omegi na której musimy się wkrótce stawić. — To coś się zaśmiało nim pochłonęło myśli Harry'ego.

Poraz kolejny.

**—**

  
**– LOUISIE WILLIAMIE TOMLIMSON, COŚ TY SOBIE MYŚLAŁ?!** — Jay zaczęła krzyczeć na swojego syna, gdy on i Sam weszli do chaty.

– Właśnie w tym rzecz, pani Tomlinson, że Louis nie myśli. — Sam odpowiedział, dostając kopniaka w piszczel od Louis'a.

– W ogóle nie martwisz się o swoje życie?! — Jay skarciła Louis'a, na co ten wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

– Wzięliśmy tylko trochę chleba od wróżek. Co one mogły mi zrobić? Zasypać mnie cukrem i go ze mnie zbliżać? — parsknął Louis, na co jego mama spojrzała na niego _tym_ wzrokiem.

– Mogłeś zostać przyłapany przez Trolle! Lub Ogry. O mój boże, proszę powiedz mi, że nie dotykałeś żadnych dziwnych roślin! — skapnęła Jay.

Sam wzruszył ramionami. – Tym razem, nie.

Louis przybił piątkę z własnym czołem. Dlaczego, oh dlaczego musiał zaprzyjaźniać się z Samem?

Jay zrobiła się czerwona ze złości. – Ryzykowałęś swoim życiem więcej, niż jeden raz?!

Louis trącił Sama łokciem. – Nieźle, geniuszu.

Sam powiedział bezgłośnie – sorry — nim spróbował naprawić swój błąd. – Na jego obronę mogę zapewnić, że nauczył się wiele o magicznych istotach ze swoich książek, więc w większej mierze wie jak postępować w różnych sytuacjach, jak wtedy, gdy poradziliśmy sobie z wiedźmą. Wiedział co mówić i jak sobie z tym poradzić… — Sam zaczął nawijać.

– Sam, proszę zamknij się. — Szepnął Louis.

Jednak Sam nie przestawał mówić. – Albo, gdy Louis wziął Jednorożca nie będąc nabitym na jego róg! On jest naprawdę odpowiedzialny i mądry, przysięgam.

– Sam, na miłość Stellarum, proszę, zamknij się.

Louis zapisał sobie w pamięci, by znaleźć sobie nowego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Pani Tomlinson wyglądała jakby zaraz miała wybuchnąć ze złości, zmartwienia i zdrady.

– Więc, chcesz mi powiedzieć Sam, że ty i Louis wędrowaliście do i z lasu, od dłuższego czasu? — Jay spytała go łagodnie.

Louis modlił się do pięciu bogów na raz o to, aby Sam skłamał.

– Hmm.. Więc, pierwszy raz, gdy tam poszliśmy, mieliśmy jakoś po dziesięć lat, a teraz mamy siedemnaście… jeśli moja matematyka mnie nie zawodzi, byliśmy tam trzy razy w roku od dziesiątego roku życia, więc aktualnie teraz, odwiedziliśmy Las nie parę razy, a trzydzieści. — Sam się uśmiechnął, pokazując Louisowi kciuk w górę, jakby nie skazał ich właśnie na śmierć.

Jay wróciła spojrzeniem do Louis'a i rozszerzyła oczy jakby właśnie usłyszała, że jej syn został wplątany w morderstwo.

Louis szybko uniósł sakiewkę i uśmiechnął się lekko do niej mówiąc słabo; – A jeśli powiem, że mam chleb dla Lottie, to w czymś pomoże? — Jay umieściła ręce na biodrach. – Nie? Tak myślałem.

Jay otwarła usta, by nakrzyczeć na obydwu chłopców, jednak, jak wybawienie, Brendon wszedł do środka w szybkim tempie i bez tchu.

Było słychać kopyt galopujących koni i każdy sapnął z zaskoczenia. Brendon przez chwilę nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem, jego wzrok był pełen współczucia. Po czym odwrócił się do Jay i przekazał jej wiadomość, którą przegapili.

– B-byli tu urzędnicy pałacowi… Powiedzieli, że coroczna ceremonia wyboru odbędzie się jutro w pałacu na Wyżynie. Wszystkie nowe Omegi, które przeszły swoją pierwszą gorączkę powinny stawić się w zamku w samo południe w swoich najlepszych strojach. — powiedział Brendon przekazując zaproszenie w ręce Jay.

Sam spojrzał na Louis'a z wielkimi oczami – Ceremonia jest wcześniej tego roku, prawda?

Louis stał tylko jak sparaliżowany, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, czy zrobić. Każda Alfa, prócz Sama, to dla niego świnia nic więcej.

Jay spojrzała na zaproszenie i przygryzła wargę, jej serce wypełnił żal i troska do Louis'a.  Obydwaj wiedzą, że ich doświadczenie z Alfami było straszne, przerażające i okrutne.

– Louis, jutro będziesz miał swoją Alfę — Sam wyszeptał cicho, choć wszyscy wyraźnie go usłyszeli.

Louis miał trzy możliwości:

_1\. Może zabić Sama, by wyładować na nim swoją złość, a teraz i smutek._  
_2\. Może przytulić Sama, by ukoić jego smutek._  
_3\. Może pomyśleć nad swoim słynnym Tommo Planem, by w natychmiastowym tępe wydostać się z tej sytuacji._

  
Wybrał trzecią opcję.

Niespodziewanie dla Sama, Louis odwrócił się do niego, pokazując jeden ze swoich złośliwych uśmiechów i wyszeptał mu do ucha, gdy Brendon i Jay nie patrzyli.

– Nie, jeśli się tym zajmę i coś z tym zrobię.


	5. 4. Różdżki i Sekrety

 

_Four:_  
Wands and Secrets

* * *

 

 

 

  
**– SAM, SAM, OBUDŹ SIĘ GRZYBIE!** — Louis krzyknął szeptem, przewracają oczami, gdy Sam wymamrotał – żadnych więcej żartów o grzybicy — we śnie, ukrywając twarz w kocu.

Louis rozejrzał się wokół i spostrzegł, że jego mama i siostry wciąż śpią - po cichu dziękował bogom, że nadal smacznie śpią. Wzdychając z ulgą, Louis zwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Sama i zdarł okrycie z wyższego nastolatka, na co ten zakwilił w proteście, nim zaakceptował fakt, że Louis zwlecze go z łóżka, choćby nie wiadomo co.

– Lou-eee… — Sam zaskrzeczał. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, rozciągnął ramiona i zacmokał odrobinę ustami. – Słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło. O co teraz się rozchodzi?

Louis prawie się rozczulił nad jego przesłodko wyglądającym przyjacielem. Sam jest jedyną Alfą na świecie z którą Louis może być blisko. Gdy Sam dorósł do odpowiedniego wieku, został odrzucony przez Wyżynę, a nawet jego rodzinę. Brak zachowań typowych dla młodych Alf (siła, pewność siebie, odwaga) i jego emocjonalna strona sprawiły, że odrzucono go i wygnano na Nizinę.

To popieprzone. Cała ta sytuacja. Gdy Sam pierwszy raz zawitał na Nizinach, był kompletnie zagubiony. Chłopca nie chciała przyjąć żadna rodzina omeg, ludzi czy bet. Alfy były przez tutejszych mieszkańców znienawidzone. Sam odczuwał silny niepokój, a jego nieśmiałość nie pomagała w tej sytuacji w ogóle. Mama Louis'a wzięła Sama pod swoje skrzydła, a Louis od tamtego czasu uważał siebie za kogoś w rodzaju jednoosobowej ochrony dla Sama.

Nienawiść Louis'a do Alf z Wyżyn jedynie wzrosła po tym wydarzeniu. Jego zdaniem, emocjonalne odczucia to naturalne i ważne filary, które każdy powinien posiadać, w szczególności Alfy. Stereotypy są niebezpieczne. Gdy przestajesz myśleć jak inni, myślisz o sobie jak o odludku. Uważasz, że jesteś niepotrzebny, że zajmujesz tylko miejsce i to właśnie stało się z Samem.

Bezsenne noce wypełnione głośnymi szlochami i krótkim – co jest ze mną nie tak? — słowami. Niepewność Sama zamieniła się w kupkę niepewności do samego siebie. Strach przed odrzuceniem go zżerał.

Louis wydał z siebie kpiący odgłos. – Nie wiesz co dzisiaj za dzień?

Sam zmarszczył swoje ciemne blond brwi, zatracił się w głębokim przemyśleniu. – Dzień Niepodległości? Nie, nie to odbywa się bliżej zimy… —Wymamrotał ostatnią część i przywdział wyraz twarzy, ten co przedtem.

Louis dał mu pstryczka w głowę.

– To dzień Ceremonii Wyboru, bufonie. Będę miał swoją… — Louis przełknął ślinę, a jego oczy przepełniało obrzydzenie, jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować. – Alfe.

Sam zacisnął usta w wąską linię w zrozumieniu.

– Lou… — Wyszeptał łagodnie, kładąc rękę na plecach Louis'a głaszcząc w komfortowy sposób, nieporadnymi ruchami.

Louis nienawidzi Alfy nie tylko za ich ego. Nienawidzi ich z powodu doświadczenia z Alfą z którą miał styczność. Powiedzmy, że kiedyś nie był obywatelem Nizin.

Louis odgonił złe myśl i wstał, podając Samowi rękę. Louis przejechał wzrokiem po chatce ostatni raz, nim wyszeptał Samowi na ucho; — Dlatego ukradniemy różdżkę.

Sama nagle sparaliżowało, a potem uśmiechnął się nerwowo. – Sorry, powtórz, bo myślę, że się przesłyszałem. Powiedziałeś, że masz zamiar ukraść różdżkę?

Louis wymamrotał; – My. Powiedziałem, że my ukradniemy różdżkę.

Sam rozszerzył oczy w szoku. – Że co?! Louisie Williamie Tomlinson, czyś ty!…

Louis mentalnie palną się w łeb nim zamkną usta Sama swoją dłonią. Jego matka poruszyła się na materacu ze skóry jelenia, nim znów wrócił jej sen.

– Mógłbyś z łaski swojej ciszej? — Sam polizał dłoń Louis'a, którą trzymał na jego ustach, by go uciszyć. Ten szybko się wycofał, mamrocząc cicho – świnia — nim wytarł dłoń o swój szal.

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc “ukradniemy różdżki”? Do cholery, czyś ty stracił swój rozum? — Sam cicho stwierdził ten fakt. Resztki snu uleciały z jego oczu.

– Może jesteś chory? — Sam przyłożył wierzch dłoni do czoła Louis'a i wydał małe “oh”. – Nie masz ciepłej głowy, może twoja gorączka jest tym razem szybciej…

– Zamknij się tchórzu bez kości i wysłuchał mnie. — Louis się zarumienił.

Louis sięgnął do kieszonki, którą wyszyto w swędzoncym szalu i wyją suchy zwój podając go Samowi.

– To mapa skrótu prowadzącego do zamku przez Las. — wyjaśnił Louis.

Sam uniósł brew. – Co to ma z tym wspólnego?

Louis prychnął na głupotę swojego przyjaciela, który nie jest w stanie ułożyć części w całość.

– Ukradłem to małemu trybutowi Bet zeszłej… — Louis zaczął mówić jednak Sam mu przerwał swoim biadoleniem.

– Czy jest coś, czego jeszcze nie ukradłeś?

Louis uciszył go. – To nie ma znaczenia.

Sam wzruszył ramionami. – Nie, nie, myślę, że to zostawi wielką kreskę na twojej przyszłości, więc powinno mieć…

– Sam.— Louis zaskamlał, chcąc by jego przyjaciel przestał zwlekać, omijając zaczęty temat.

– Sorry, sorry, kontynuuj.

Louis przewrócił oczami, nim znów rozpoczął swoją wypowiedź. – Znalazłem małą grupkę Bet, gdy sięgałem po wodę z południowego strumienia. Usłyszałem jak zbierają się, by pomówić, więc schowałem się w krzakach. Szef grupy planował sposób na włamanie się do zamku.

– Oh, więc są ludzie równie szurnięci, co ty. — Sam prychnął, w rezultacie Louis klepnął go w ramię.

– On chce włamać się do lochów i uwolnić członków swojej grupy których uwięziono. Jest świetnym navigatorem, zna każdy zakamarek Lasu. — powiedział Louis, pokazując szczegóły mapy – Jak widzisz. Zna również każde siedlisko istot. — wskazał Louis.

– Jednak w planie Szefa są niedociągnięcia. Mówił, że niemożliwym będzie wyjść, lub wejść, nie będąc przyłapanym. — Tym razem to Sam prychnął.

– Więc prawdopodobnie ma rację, Louis. Jeśli jest twórcą tej mapy, wie o czym mówi. To znaczy, spójrz na te detale planu zamku. Opisane jest nawet wnętrze. — Sam westchnął ze zdziwieniem, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

Louis potrząsnął głową. – Jednak ja widzę to inaczej, a trybut Bet boi się magicznych istot, więc nie wykorzystają ich do pomocy. Ale my tak.

– Wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego w tej sytuacji uwzględniasz nas obu… — Sam wymamrotał, w rezultacie dostając po głowę od Louis'a.

– Chciałbym żebyśmy razem wyruszyli do Lasu, a potem tutaj. — Louis wskazał na mapę ilustrującą Domun Chochlików - lub miejsce znane z tego, że tam mieszkają - którym jest  Floribus, inaczej skrawek ziemi w Lesie przepełniony kwiatami różnego rodzaju.

Na Floribus świeci najwięcej słońca w całym Lesie, a tak się składa, że chochliki biorą energię ze światła słonecznego. Więc to nic dziwnego, że postanowiły zbudować swoją małą cywilizacje na tym skrawku ziemi. Mieszkają w domkach z grzybów i wielkich drzewach, które zapewniają im schronienie przed piorunującymi burzami, lub ochronę przed myśliwymi z Wyżyny.

Chochliki to bardzo kruche i miniaturowe istoty. Są to dziwne kobiety, które rozmnażają się za pomocą, no, magii. Za każdym razem, gdy rzadko spotykana, fioletowa róża wyrasta z ziemi i kwietnie, mały chochlik rodzi się w samym środku. Dlatego chochliki tak kochają słońce. Karmią się nim, modlą się do niego jakby był kimś w rodzaju Boga.

Louis wyjął stary obraz ze złotych czasów nim Alfy wzięły władzę nad Stellarum i podzieliły ziemię. Obraz ukazuje starożytną Floribus. Może posłużyć jako punkt odniesienia, gdy będą musieli znaleźć trudną lokalizację.

Jednak chochliki są znane z tego, że są uciążliwe.

– Louis, wróżki mogę znieść. Są nawet miłe. Ale chochliki?! Dlaczego w ogóle miałbyś być gdziekolwiek w ich pobliżu. — Sam zadrżał na ostatnią część, ciarki pojawiły się na jego skórze.

– Ponieważ, mądralo, chochliki posiadają różdżki. A nawet lepiej - Różdżkę z Irysa. — powiedziała Omega, na co Alfa przed nim zmarszczyła brwi.

– Różdżka z Irysa? — zapytał Sam.

– … Nie będącą standardową różdżką, Różdżka z Irysa nie posiada ograniczeń co do ilości mocy jakiej użyjesz. Więc możesz wyczarować jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, które przyjdzie ci na myśl, nie zważając na jego intensywność. — wyjaśnił Louis, przez co Sam był jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany i lekko wystraszony.

– Ale o jakim rodzaju zaklęcia mówimy?

Louis uśmiechnął się z sympatią, Sam powiedział to w liczbie mnogiej czyli potwierdził swoje uczestnictwo w tym przedsięwzięciu. – Zaklęcie Zatrzymujące Czas.

– Louis… — powiedział Sam swoim głębokim, zmartwionym głosem.

– Wiem, to zupełnie niedorzecznie, ale to zaklęcie jest odpowiedzią. Propaganda się roznosi, stawiając te istoty w złym świetle przez co wydają się bardziej przerażające, niż są w rzeczywistości. Jednak to właśnie mieszkańcy Wyżyny chcą żebyśmy w to uwierzyli - abyśmy nie współpracowali z istotami.

– Co sugerujesz?

– Odkąd obydwaj wchodziliśmy i wychodziliśmy z tego cholernego Lasu, znamy prawdę o tym jak podobni jesteśmy do tych istot. Możemy być tymi, którzy się nie boją, nie dając się zwieść propagandzie i wreszcie dać kres tej pieprzonej ceremonii wymuszenia. — zaczął nawijać Louis. Wyglądał by jak totalny psychol dla innych, którzy słuchali by go teraz.

– Lou, niektóre rzeczy są takie jakie są z jakiegoś powodu. — Sam przygrywał wargę, chcąc cofnąć to co powiedział.

Louis spojrzał na niego, niebieskie oczy wypełniał gniew. – Jak ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, mogłeś coś takiego powiedzieć?! — prawie krzyknął, ale opanował się przypominając sobie, że wciąż znajdują się w chatce z rodziną śpiącą nieopodal.

Louis wymamrotał – nie mogę uwierzyć — nim ostrożnie opuścił chatę i wszedł w ciemność. Wygląda na to, że za pięć godzin wzejdzie słońce.

Sam mentalnie palną się w twarz i podążył za Louisem, krzywiąc się gdy jego gołe stopy zetknęły się z zimną rosą na trawie.

– Louis zaczekaj, Louis. — Sam wołał za nim cicho, nie chcąc obudzić nikogo w pobliżu.

– Louis, proszę, nie chciałem by to tak zabrzmiało. Louis! — Sam szeptał gwałtownie w złości, widząc jak jego niższy przyjaciel porusza się tak szybko na tak krótkich nogach.

I nagle, Louis zatrzymał się i odwrócił z powrotem z furią wypisaną na twarzy, w jego oczach wciąż tliła się determinacja. Podszedł do Sama, aż dzieliło ich tylko parę centymetrów.

– Powiedz mi, nie bolało cię to, gdy zostałeś wygnany z Wyżyny? — zapytał Louis, można było wyczuć złość w jego głosie.

– C-co? — powiedział Sam będąc nagle mały.

– Nie zabolało cię, gdy twoja własna rodzina się ciebie wyrzekła za przyzwoleniem Króla Harry'ego i całego zamku? Tylko dlatego, że okazywałęś emocje? Dlatego, że ukazywałeś cechy, które każdy powinien okazywać w celu pokazania, że jest się kurwa normalnym? — wypluł Louis.

– J-ja nie… — słowa utknęły Samowi w gardle.

– Co, hym? Nie wiesz jak to jest? Twoje co nocne płacze mówią co innego. Ty i ja obaj wiemy, że te chuje siedzą w swoim domu, jedzą więcej, niż trzy posiłki dziennie w jedwabnych ubraniach, pod przyzwoitym dachem. Nie pamiętając o swoim synu, które mógłby już nie żyć. Więc nie pierdol, że tak powinno być. Nikt na to nie zasługuje Sam, nikt. — kontynuował Louis.

Sam poczuł jak jego twarz robi się cieplejsza ze smutku, a w oczach zbierają się łzy.

– Mój tata porzucił mamę ponieważ rodziła Omegi, nie godząc się na ich sprzedać jako służące dla Króla, by on i jego lordowie mogli wykorzystywać je jako seks zabawki, a nikt nie powinien być czyjąś zabawką. — przełknął Louis, widząc jak Sam wydał z siebie rozedrgany płacz, gdy o tym wspominał.

– Lottie powinna iść do szkoły, a nie ubijać masło. Phoebe i Daisy powinny mieć przyzwoite dzieciństwo, a nie robić lalki z gałązek. Fizzy powinna otworzyć piekarnię o której zawsze marzyła, a nie robić sztuczne ciasteczka z błota i ziemi. A ja… Ja nie powonienem spędzać reszty swojego życia z bliznami na tyłku za próbowanie ponieważ mama nie mogła mieć więcej dzieci… Więc nie wmawiaj mi, że tak powinno wyglądać życie, bo kurwa nie powinno. — Louis skończył, pozostawiając resztę swojej historii.

Sam zamkną dzielącą ich przestrzeń i wziął Louis'a w ciasny uścisk, łzy na jego rzęsach zmoczyły kark Louis'a.

– Prze-prze-przepraszam, jest mi ta-tak przykro. — Sam trzęsąc się, wziął wdech po czym go wypuścił, wycierając oczy, by wziąć kolejny, bardziej oczyszczający.             

– Nie myślałem, jestem tak cholernie wystraszony cały czas. Nie wiem co ze mną nie t-tak.

– Wszystko z tobą dobrze Sam…

– Louis, wiem, że coś jest nie tak.

– Sam...

– Nie Louis. — Sam wymusił z siebie śmiech. – coś jest nie tak. Nie jestem normalny. Mam tyle problemów ze sobą, ile żadna normalna Alfa nie powinna mieć. Ale… Ale to nie oznacza, że nie zasługuje na to co posiada normalna Alfa. Jedzenie, buty, rodzinę… Ten system, który stworzyli jest popieprzony.

Louis posłał mu smutny uśmiech, ale dał przyjacielowi kontynuować.

– Nie powinienem cała noc zastanawiać się dlaczego nie wystarczałem im. Nikt nie powinien się nad tym zastanawiać. To Omegi rodzą dzieci do kurwy nędzy, dlaczego nie są lepiej traktowane? Ludzie są zabijani, a oni też mają marzenia i ambicje jak każdy z nas. Bety dotknięte ubóstwem nie powinno być oskarżane o lenistwo, to monarach powinna być oskarżona za ignorowanie ich próśb. Nie wiem dlaczego to powiedziałem, że tak powinno być… Cokolwiek robisz i dla czegokolwiek stajesz w obronie to jest całkowicie słuszne i ważne. — Sam skończył, posyłając Louisowi pocieszający uśmiech.

Louis wziął dłoń Sama, masując kciukiem kółka na jego kostkach. – Dlatego potrzebujemy różdżki. Nauczyłem się zaklęcia obronnego. Zaklęcie Postestatem. Mogę odeprzeć ich atak, potrzebuję jedynie różdżki. Wszystkim tym istotom wyprano mózgi, mentalnie zniewolono. To nie te istoty są wrogami, a Królewski system.

Louis po raz kolejny wyjął zwój i wskazał najwyższy punkt zamku. – Po tym jak ukradniemy różdżkę z Irysu zakradniemy się tym tajnym przejściem, ponieważ jeśli pofruniemy zostaniemy przyłapani przez stróżujących Poszukiwaczy, gdyż są odporni na magię. Szef pokazał, że jest tunel pod Bagnem Syren… Bagno… — Louis nie odważył się spojrzeć Samowi w oczy, gdy wspomniał o Bagnie Syren.

Syreny Bagienne są przeciwieństwem Syren. Zamiast włosów odpadki, skóra oślizgła i zielona, żółte gnijące zęby i ich pożądanie do wszystkiego co czyste. Bóg tylko wie co znajduję się w ich bagnie, a nikt nie ma zamiaru wiedzieć co może się tam znaleźć.

– Tunel prowadzi do zamkowego lochu. Pójdziemy wzdłuż drogi na szczyt zamku i rzucimy stamtąd zaklęcie by zaczarować wszystkich mieszkańców Wyżyny. Wtedy nareszcie będziemy wolni. – Louis zakończył swoją mowę, spojrzał Samowi w czy, nie potrafiąc rozczytać wyrazu jego twarzy.

– Możemy umrzeć

– Tak.

– Poddani torturom.

– Yep.

– Mogą nam zagrozić.

– Prawda.

– Będziemy zniewoleni.

– Masz absolutną rację.

– To szaleństwo, Louisie Tomlinson, jest milion sposobów na prawdopodobieństwo, że może się nie udać.

– Jest również milion sposobów na to, że może się powieść. Tak czy siak umrzemy, żyjąc w piekle, lub uwalniając się z okowów. Ale pytanie brzmi, czy w to wchodzisz? — Louis chowając zwój z powrotem do kieszonki zaczął przygotowywać się na drogę. Wysunął dłoń przed siebie.

Sam  zacisnąć usta, przeglądając listę wyborów.

 

_1\. Uciec, uciec jak najdalej od tego maniak stojącego przed nim._  
_2\. Pożegnać się z Louisem i szykować jego pogrzeb._  
_3\. Wziąć jego dłoń, kładąc swoje życie na szali._

  
Alfa spojrzał w górę i mentalnie przeklną tego kto jest tam na górze. Po tym, spojrzał na swojego chorego przyjaciela.

Sam wziął jego dłoń.

– Któregoś dnia przestanę za tobą podążać. — jęknął Sam, gdy obydwaj zaczęli biec w stronę Lasu.

– Nie bądź narcystyczny, mamy monarchię do obalenia! — zaśmiał się Louis, kontynuując ich podróż.

Dla _wolności_ …

 _Lub_ zguby.

Jednak teraz, to nie ma znaczenia.


	6. 5. Rak i Muzyczne Zagadki

 

 

 

_Five:_  
Cancer and Musical Riddles

* * *

 

 **POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE HARRY JEST W NOSTALGICZNYM NASTROJU** byłoby niedopowiedzeniem.

On jest przepełniony tym uczuciem.

Ta sentymentalność, czy uczucie tęsknoty za przeszłością - Harry czuje to przez cały czas. Nostalgia przepełnia jego serce. To uciążliwe. Frustruje go czasami, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że powinien po prostu cofnąć się w czasie i uciec od tego życia w którym jest teraz. Zbyt wiele razy to czynił.

 _Dzieci_.

Dzieci budzą w nim nostalgiczne uczucia.

To jakby zostać spoliczkowanym. Za każdym razem, gdy wyjrzał przez okno, obserwując swoją ziemię, jakieś dziecko weszło w kadr. Ich śmiechy, psoty i oczy pełne niewinności i nieświadomości. Nieświadomość tego jak samolubny i przepełniony bólem jest świat.

Nieświadomość w pewnym sensie, jest przywilejem, zanotował sobie Harry.

Czasami jest lepiej, gdy nie wiesz.

Gdy nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z chciwości. Lub żądzy, czy zła.

Czasami powinno się pozostać dzieckiem.

Dzieci posiadają jedną rzecz, której wielu brakuje, lub mają kłopot ze zrozumieniem jej…

 _Miłość_.

Nie ma znaczenia, jak ktoś wygląda, lub jak okropną ma przeszłość. Dzieci posiadają serce, które ma w sobie więcej miłości, niż mogłoby się zmieścić złota w stu wiadrach.

Dzieci promieniują miłością bardziej, niż słońce promieniuje blaskiem.

Dzieci są naszym słońcem.

Jednak czasami od nadmiaru słońca dostaje się raka.

 _Oparzenia. Rany. Blizny_.

I to właśnie z tym Harry pozostał. Otwarta rana pełna pożądania, do czegoś, czego chciałby nigdy nie doświadczyć. Rana, która jest przepełnia pragnieniem. Harry pragnie mieć dziecko.

To zabawne, naprawdę.

Ponieważ Harry może łatwo przespać się z każdą Omegą jakiej zapragnie, za jej zgodą, lub też nie. To jednak nie to samo. Nie jest prawdziwe. To nie miłość.

 _Miłość_.

Coś czego Harry nie może sobie przypomnieć.

Jest w tym naprawdę dobry. W zapominaniu.

Posiadanie własnych dzieci z miłości, zaufania i za obopólną zgodą to coś innego. Coś odmiennego. Coś niezwykłego. Coś…  coś prawdziwego.

Jednak on jest odrażający. Odpychający. Ohydny. Od wewnątrz i od zewnątrz.

Jeśli jego twarz nie odepchnie tego kogoś, jego przeszłość to zrobi.

Cokolwiek się wydarzy i tak nikt nie pokocha bestii.

Nikt nie jest w stanie pokochać bestii.

Nikt nie może go pokochać.

Czy Harry ich obwinia? Nie.

Lekkomyślny, zdystansowany, przerażający, onieśmielający, wszystkiego za dużo.

To czym Harry jest. Za dużo wszystkiego. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wydostanie się ze swojej szklanej klatki, rozpłynie się jedynie jak woda. Rozpłynie się wszędzie, zajmując każdy wolny kąt w którym można oddychać i wkrótce utopi każdego w swoich kłopotach, demonach i sekretach. Tego wszystkiego będzie za wiele. On jest wszystkim za wiele.

Posiadać własne dzieci, posiadać partnera, który cię kocha, posiadać r…

 _Nie_.

Harry nie może tego mieć.

To niemożliwe.

Jednak złem jest wyobrażać to sobie? Marzyć? Myśli Harry'ego dryfują czasami do krainy fantazji, gdzie nie jest kimś, kim jest naprawdę i ma przy sobie kogoś, kogo kocha.

_Opiekuńczego._

_Wyrozumiałego._

_Ufnego._

I co najważniejsze…

Otwartego na wszystko. _Akceptującego_.

Niestety, to tylko marzenia. Nikt w Stellarum nie jest w stanie go pokochać.

 

**-**

  
**– LOUIS, WIESZ W OGÓLE GDZIE IDZIESZ?** — zapytał Sam chłopca, którego brwi zmarszczone były z dezorientacji.

Louis kiwnął głową, nim obrócił się o 360° po czym spojrzał znad mapy trzymanej w małych dłoniach, jęcząc z frustracji i skręcił nagle będąc oczywiście poza właściwą drogą.

– Nie… To znaczy tak, ale nie rozumiem tego długiego “Z” które trybut narysował atramentem… — Louis odpowiedział na jego pytanie, obracając mapę do góry nogami, jakby to miało pomóc.

Gdy obaj chłopcy zatrzymali się, Sam oparł głowę na ramieniu Louis'a, by mieć lepszy wgląd na mapę i zaczęli ciskać pioruny na duży, zużyty pergamin trzymany przed sobą.

– Hmm.. Może to coś oznacza, jak Zygzak. —zasugerował Louis, w rezultacie Sam wywróci oczami.

– Postradałeś zmysły jeśli myślisz, że wyskoczysz z pomysłem chodzenia zygzakiem w zakazanym lesie w którym można znaleźć bóg wie co, bo być może, prawdopodobnie coś znajdziemy. — powiedział Sam, patrząc na Louis'a surowo, by upewnić się, że chłopak dojrzy jak poważny w tym momencie jest.

Louis wypuścił powietrze z płuc, zanim okrążył cieńsze drzewo, niebieskie oczy wciąż miał skupione na rozpadającej się mapie przed sobą.

Po chwilowej ciszy, Louis wydał z siebie podekscytowany okrzyk.

Sam zwrócił się w jego stronę, by na niego spojrzeć. – Co?

Louis potrząsnął głową w geście czystego szczęścia i nieznacznej ulgi, nim przejechał palcem wskazującym po znaku “Z”.

– …“Z” to nie tylko słowo. To symbol!

Sam kiwnął głową jakbym wiedział o czym Louis do niego mówi, jednak nadal słuchał jego małego wyjaśnienia.

– Nie zwróciłem uwagi na trzy małe kropki z boku. Myślałem, że miały przedstawiać drzewa. Ale to wszystko ma teraz sens…

Sam spojrzał na Louis'a z lekko otwartymi ustami.

– Taaaa, wciąż nie wiem o co ci chodzi. — Sam wzruszył ramionami.

Louis posłał mu znudzoną minę.

– Co? Nie każdy uczył się znaczenia symboli “Z” w starożytnych językach plemiennych. Niektórzy z nas mają życie.

Louis prychnął. – Nie nazwałbym wyskubywania włosków ze sutków, życiem

Sam się zarumienił na różowo. – Nie wyskubuję sobie włosków ze sutków.

Louis przywdział rozbawiony wyraz twarzy.  – Nie miałem na myśli ciebie. Ale dzięki, że się przyznałaś.

Sam otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale postanowił nie zagłębiać się w ten temat. Louis wziął to za zwycięstwo, nim kontynuował swoje przemyślenia.

– “Z” to właściwie całe słowo, czy fraza, której używają opisując ważne istoty magiczne. Ten tłumaczy z grubsza na “Zdradliwa Piosenka” … Ale co za istota kojarzy się ze zdradliwą piosenką? To nie ma sensu. — głos Louis'a ucichł jakbym, był w transie głębokiego przemyślenia.

– Zombi? Zaczyna się na Z. — zasugerował Sam. Louis zaśmiał się na tą propozycję.

– Zombi? W Lesie? One wyginęły dawno temu. — Louis powiedział to takim tonem, że Sam ma chęć uderzyć samego siebie za bycie tak głupim.

– Wiesz, ich nazwa zaczyna się na Z, więc tylko zakładem… — Sam wzruszył ramionami.

Louis potrząsnął głową. – To naprawdę nie ma znaczenia na jaką literę zaczyna się ich nazwa, w większości chodzi o ich cechy pasujące do znaczenia symbolu, w tym przypadku, musimy znaleźć istotę związaną ze zdradliwą piosenką…

Sam kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu i zaczął się zastanawiać, jednak szybko jego uwagę przykuł błysk białego, mieniącego się światła.

Sam spojrzał przed siebie, dostrzegając szlak dużych, prostokątnych kawałków drewna złączonych razem przypominając, jakby grubą linię.

– Czy to było tam wcześniej? — zapytał Sam, od razu tego żałując ponieważ Louis podniósł głowę znad mapy wydając podekscytowany okrzyk, dając Samowi soczystego buziaka w policzek.

– Sam, to jest most! — Louis krzyknął z radości i złapał dłoń chłopca, prowadząc ich obu w stronę mostu.

– Nie obraź się Louis, ale zazwyczaj most jest umieszczony nad ziemią i pozwala ludziom przejść przez przeszkodę dzielącą ich od drugiej strony. To są jedynie kawałki drewna porozkładane na trawie. — zauważył Sam.

Louis wskoczył na jeden z kawałków drewna, a Sam wskoczył na inny. Obydwaj stali cicho w miejscu, Louis wciąż się uśmiechał pokazując rząd białych zębów, gdy Sam w tym czasie modlił się do tych tam na górze, by dzisiaj nie zginęli.

Louis uśmiechnął się. – Ale to nie jest zwykły most, Sam. Po prostu czekaj i patrz.

Sam spojrzał wokół na Las. – Na co mam czekać?

– To.

– To, co?

– Cicho, wystraszysz go.

– Jak mam wystraszyć to coś, kiedy nawet nie wiem co to jest?! — wyjaśnił Sam, Louis uniósł brew zawiedziony.

– Naprawdę musisz popracować nad strukturą wypowiedzi.

Sam jęknął. – Louis, nie będziemy teraz tego wałkować. Po prostu zejdźmy z tego drewna i kontynuujmy… CHOLERA JASNA!

Nagle, kawałki drewna rozstawione szeroko od siebie, połączyły się w jedno co spowodowało, że Sam i Louis zderzyli się ze sobą jęcząc z bólu na ten kontakt. Ale najgorsze dopiero się zaczęło.

Połączone kawałki drewna uniosły się nagle w górę, trzęsąc się niemiłosiernie.

– Trzymaj się krawędzi! — krzyknął Louis znad skrzypienia drewna i tak właśnie zrobili. Obaj złapali za ostre krawędzie drzewa starając się nie spaść, gdy ruchomy most wywrócił się dwa razy, po czym nareszcie wrócił do swojego oryginalnego stanu.

Część unosiła się nad ziemią, nim z dużego kawałka ziemi wydobył się dźwięk podobny do trzęsienia i nawet poruszał się jak wówczas trzęsienia. Ziemia burczała i walczyła z nadmiernymi wibracjami, które zawodziły od środka. Próbowała wytrzymać tą silną wojnę ze samą sobą, ale szybko przegrała, gdy ostatnie tąpnięcie otwarło wrota przez, które zaczęło wylewać się błoto przypominając otwartą ranę.

– Zaczyna się… —powiedział Louis bez tchu, jednak wciąż miał w sobie tą samą dawkę entuzjazmu co przedtem.

Sam czuł chęć, by uderzyć tego chłopaka, ale szok w jakim się teraz znajdował nie pozwala mu nawet na przeklinanie. Wydał z siebie jedynie odgłos podobny do skomlenia.

– Zaczyna się… — powtórzył Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nawet bardziej podekscytowany, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.

Wtedy, wylewające się błoto wypłynęła spod ziemi, jak lawa z wulkanu i rozprzestrzeniło się na trawie zakrywając ją, tak jakby w ogóle jej tam nie było.

Z błota wyłoniła się żółta dłoń i Louis wydał z siebie jeden ze swoich sławetnych, wysokich pisków.

– Jest tutaj! — zaświergotał Louis, jakby sam Bóg wydostawał się z rdzenia ziemi, aby ocalić ich obu od horroru egzystencji, zabierając ich do królestwa.

Sam jakoś wydostał się ze swojego stanu szokowego i spojrzał w dół latającego mostu, by zobaczyć, że już dłużej nie lata, ponieważ mocne winorośle wydostały się z rozwartej dziury, owijając się wokół ogromnych, złączonych drewnianych części, przez co teraz wygląda bardziej jak tradycyjny most.

Futrzana żółta dłoń wkrótce chwyciła za winorośl robiącą za poręcz i wydostała swoją resztę z dużej dziury w glebie, na powierzchnię.

– On tutaj jest! — ryknął Louis, jednak ucichł, gdy Żółta Futrzana Istota ukazała się w pełnej okazałości. Cicha atmosfera znów zawitała, moszcząc się jak w domu.

– Co to jest? — Sam w końcu z siebie wydusił.

To rzeczywiście dobre pytanie.

Była to mała futrzana istota o żółtym kolorze z długą pomarańczową brodą i grubymi czerwonymi brwiami, które były zmarszczone w wyrazie gniewu. Posiadł dziwnie krótkie i ostre zęby, ale niektóre były żółte i białe, przypominając Candy Corn.* Był również niski. Bardzo niziutki. Tak niski, że broda wydawała się dłuższa od jego ciała.

– Kto ośmielił się przejść przez mój most? — Powiedział małym, prawie kojącym głosem i Louis nie wytrzymał.

On dosłownie przegrał walkę ze sobą.

Louis wybuchł salwą śmiechu, w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki i łzy przez nadmierne śmianie się.

Sam posłał Louisowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, aby się ogarnął, ponieważ Futrzasty Żółty koleszka wyglądał jakby zaraz miał pociąć ich obu na małe kawałeczki i podać jako kanapki dla jego rodziny Futrzastych Żółtych Istot.

– Louis! — szepnął zły Sam, dzięki czemu Louis na minutę przestał się śmiać, ale wtedy spojrzał na istotę i zaśmiał się dziesięć razy bardziej, niż przedtem.

– Przepraszam! Ale chodzi o to, na pewno jesteś Minishą? — zapytał Louis, robiąc się czerwony od próby powstrzymania się od chichotania jak głupi.

Futrzasta Żółta Istota tupnęła nogą ze złości. – Tak, to ja. Czego chcesz, Merguntczyku?

Louis przygryzł wargę, próbując nie uśmiechać się zbyt mocno.

– Wiesz... W legendach opisują was jako bardzo onieśmielające i silne istoty… i jak niebezpieczne jesteście, opiekuńcze wobec swojego mostu, ale ty jesteś… Tak… Tak… Mały i przytulaśny.

Minisha znów tupnął nogą. – Tylko dlatego, że nie jesteśmy rozmiarów Cyklopa nie znaczy od razu, że nie jesteśmy równie potężni!

Jego głos był tak wysoki, że Louis miał chęć wybuchnąć salwą śmiechu.

– Tak jakby ma znaczenie, kolego. — powiedział Sam, już nie tak wystraszony widząc dziecięcy charakter i ciało Minishy. Właściwe, czterolatek byłby wyższy od niego, tak dla porównania.

– Brudni Murgentczycy! Nie podważajcie mojej potęgi! — Minisha próbował pogłębić ton swojego głosu, ale wyszło bardziej jak skrzeczenie, przez co Louis wraz z Samem wybuchli śmiechem.

– Hej! Przestańcie się śmiać! Mówię poważnie! — jęknął Minisha, brzmiąc jakby nawdychał się helu.

Gdy oni kontynuowali naśmiewanie się z istoty, Minisha z sekundy na sekundę robił się coraz bardziej zły, jego pomarańczowe futro zmieniło barwę na łososiowy w wyrazie wstydu i zakłopotania, nim wróciło do poprzedniego koloru, a istota w końcu wydała z siebie krzyk.

– DOSYĆ! — ryknął Minisha, wyszedł z niego silniejszy i głębszy głos, który zatrząsł drzewami.

Obaj chłopcy z rozszerzonymi oczami, zaprzestali swoich poczynań i przełkneli nerwowo ślinę.

– OOOOH teraz przegiąłeś, Louis. To twoja wina. — obwinił go Sam.

– Ja?! Ty też się z niego naśmiewałeś! — odparł Louis.

– Ty zacząłeś! — odpowiedział słabo Sam.

– Oh, łoł, jakiś ty dojrzały… — zaczął Louis, ale Minisha szybko przerwał jego wypowiedź.

– Cisza! Obaj zapłacicie za swoją… — zagroził Minisha, jednak Louis nadal go przegadywał.

– Wiesz co? Myślę, że powinienem wziąć ze sobą kogoś kto nie będzie próbował nas zabić co trzy sekundy!

Sam prychnął. – Ja?! Sprawdzając ostatnio, to nie ja zasugerowałem wędrówki do Lasu dziesięć jebanych razy, Louis!

– Taa? Wiesz, gdy ostatnio sprawdzałem, mogłeś powiedzieć nie! — odparł z powrotem Louis.

– Mogłeś śmogłeś! Masz mnie owiniętego wokół palca i dobrze o tym wiesz! — sprzeczał się z nim Sam.

– Więc się odwiń, Sam… — zaczął Louis, ale Minisha mu przerwał.

– Um... Jak mówiłem, obaj zapłacicie!...

Sam przewrócił oczami. – Taa, taa, zapłacimy za znieważenie cię, będziesz nam groził dopóki nie będziemy błagać o twoją litość i drogą szanse.

– A wtedy ty powiesz nam, że jedynym wyjściem będzie odpowiedzieć na twoją zagadkę, a my się zgodzimy. Możesz po prostu ominąć całe to pierdolenie i dać nam zagadkę dzięki czemu będziemy mogli kontynuować naszą jebaną podróż? — dokończył Louis.

Minisha przełknął ślinę. – Oh... Więc mam po prostu strzelać z grubej rury, czy?…

Sam kiwnął głową, zirytowany. – Takk, po prostu strzelaj od razu.

Minisha przytaknął. – Dooobra... Więc uh, muszę tak jakby to wyśpiewać… To część..er… Reguł.

Louis stęknął. – Pospiesz się i skończ już z tym.

– Racja, uh. — powiedział Minisha, nim wyciągnął flet ze swojej gęstej brody i wydmuchał małą nutkę, po czym zaczął śpiewać.

– Oooooooooooooooooooh, las jest głęboki, las jest ogromny, las nie jest z pewnością rozmiarów figi. Po mimo tego, iż mówią, że las nie jest dla każdego przeznaczony do wędrówek, moja zagadka zapewniam zmusi cię do myślenia. Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć co po drugiej stronie leży, na moją zagadkę musisz odpowiedzieć, a to jest nie lada zadanie. Teraz przyjacielu odpowiedz mi, co wymiotuje, krzyczy i zawsze jest po naszej stronie, ale nie oddycha ani nie widzi? Teraz zastanów się dobrze, ponieważ zła jedna odpowiedź kosztować cię może życie.**

Minisha skończył, uśmiechając się szeroko, mając nadzieję, że chłopcy będą pod wrażeniem jego zagadki i sprytu, jednak obydwoje wyglądali na znudzonych.

– A mówią, że to ja muszę popracować nad strukturą wypowiedzi. — Sam zmrużył oczy na Louis'a.

– Dlaczego niekiedy się rymowało, a niekiedy nie? A nawet jeśli jakaś część się rymowała, to nie miała żadnego sensu i była nieistotna. — skrytykował Louis.

– Sam spróbuj zrymowć coś z odpowiedzią. — odparł Minisha, broniąc zagadki, którą wymyślił.

– Transfer. (przekaz) — powiedział Sam.

– Dancer. (tancerz) — dodał Louis.

– Cancer. (nowotwór) — powiedział Sam, wyliczając na palcach słowa.

– Enhancer. (wzmocnić) — pomyślał Louis.

– Dobra, dobra. — Manisha powiedział ze wstydem, zwieszając głowę.

– Romancer. (romantykowany) Sam z Louisem powiedzieli w tym samym czasie.

– Teraz po prostu wymyśliliście słowo. Ale rozumiem, jestem rozczarowujący. Hah, powinienem posłuchać matki i nigdy nie brać się za tą robotę… — Manisha zaśmiał się bez humoru.

– Ehhh, prawdopodobnie ma rację. — skomentował Sam, w odpowiedzi Louis rzucił mu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

– Heeeeej, nie musi rezygnować… — pocieszył go Louis.

– Do czego innego się nadaję? Nie mogę nawet zrymować słowa z odpowiedzią. — Manisha pociągnął nosem.

– Pancer! (czołg) — Sam po momencie znów powiedział. Louis i Minisha spojrzeli na niego zirytowanym wzrokiem. – Sorry.. — Sam szepnął.

– Zawsze możesz zmienić reguły? No wiesz… stworzyć własne zasady. — zasugerował Louis, na co Manisha prychnął.

– Taa, jakbym Król Harry miał mi na to pozwolić.

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

– Czyje to życie? Kto tutaj pracuje, próbując trzymać intruzów z dala od jego ziemi? Wiem napewno, że tą osobą nie jest Król Harry. Kim jest ta osoba? — zachęcił Louis.

– To ja… — Manisha powiedział niepewnie.

– Co? Nie mogę cię usłyszeć, za bardzo przeszkadza mi twoja niepewność. Powiedziałem, kto jest panem własnego życia?! — Louis zapytał głośniej.

– Ja jestem! — Manisha powiedział pewniej.

– A kto zrobi wszystko, by chronić swojej własności?!

– Ja!

– A kto wystąpi przeciwko systemowi?!"

– Ja!

– Wspaniale, Louis. Zrobiłeś pranie mózgu kolejnej istocie. — wymamrotał pod nosem Sam, jednak Louis to usłyszał.

– Nie-e. Uwolniłem go z niewoli umysłowej. Spójrz tylko jaki pewny siebie jest. — Louis uśmiechnął się czule wiedząc jak maszerujący Manisha krzyczy w kółko – ja — bez przerwy.

Sam kiwnął głową. – Teraz chcesz wydostać nas z tego cholernego mostu nim wzejdzie słońce?

Chłopcy mają szczęście, że gwiazdy w Stellarum oświetlają Las, a księżyc świeci jasno.

– Oh taak. —  Louis wziął się w garść wołając do Manishy. – Witam znowu! Mógłbyś usunąć winorośla abyśmy mogli iść dalej?

Manisha spojrzał w górę salutując do Louis'a. – Ale co z zagadką, prze Pana?

Louis uniósł brew. – Chcesz, żebym odpowiedział na zagadkę, czy monarcha oczekuje od ciebie tego, byś uwierzył, że chcesz mojej odpowiedzi na zagadkę?

Manisha pokiwał głową na tą teorię, jakby była jedną z najbardziej logicznych rzeczy jaką w życiu usłyszał. — Masz rację!

Salutując ponownie, Manisha rozwarł dłoń, z której wydostała się różowa kula światła. Futrzasta Żółta Istota zacisnęła szybko dłoń, zamykając dziurę w ziemi i zmieniając sklejony most z powrotem w kawałki drewna.

– Powodzenia, dzielni młodzi chłopcy! — Manisha zawołał, nim wsiąknął w ziemię, z nie opuszczającym go uśmiechem na twarzy.

Louis również się uśmiechał, wdzięczny za to, że uczynił kolejną istotę szczęśliwą.

– Louis, Louis! —  Sam pomachał dłonią przed twarzą Omegi

– Co?… A taa. Wszystko dobrze? — zapytał Louis, wracając na ziemię.

– Ze mną wszystko dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że z tobą też, ponieważ zgodnie z tą mapą… — Sam wskazał na pergamin w kieszeni Louis'a. – …jesteśmy blisko Floribus, siedliska chochlików. Jest zaraz za zakrętem.

Louis przytaknął, odzyskując energię, którą przedtem posiadał.

– Więc ruszamy, ale patrz pod nogi. Czytałem, że chochliki lubią zastawiać na innych upokarzające żarty i wciągać w okropne wybryki. Musimy być cały czas czujni.

– Może nie przeżyjemy, ale przynajmniej będziesz ze swoimi ludźmi, kłopotliwy i zawsze czujny. — powiedział Sam, śmiertelnie poważnie.

Louis przewrócił oczami, trącając lekko Sama w bok, nim chwycił jego dłoń, znów biegnąc w stronę grubych, zagęszczonych drzew, gotowy by ukraść różdżkę.

Gdyby tylko byli bardziej przygotowani no to, co przeznaczenie ma dla nich w zanadrzu.

 

**___**

 

 

_[*Candy Corn - To Amerykańskie słodycze w postaci trójkątnych żelek]_  
_[_ _** Oryg: ...the forest is deep, the forest is big, the forest is definitely not the size of a fig._

_And although they say it's free for everyone to wander, my riddle will sure make you ponder,_  
_For if you want to see the other side,_  
_You must answer the riddle, it is one hell of a ride,_  
_Now tell me friends, what vomits, screams, and is always on our team, but does not breathe or see?_  
_Now think carefully, because one wrong answer could cost you your life.]_


	7. 6. Motyle i Kajdany

_Six:_  
Butterflies and Shackles

 

**NIE MINĘŁO DUŻO CZASU, NIM LOUIS Z SAMEM DOTARLI NA** otwarty obszar, wypełniany bujną trawą i małymi strumieniami, lub przynajmniej tak to wygląda z miejsca w którym stali. Przed nimi, narysowano długą białą linię, która pokazuje, że ten obszar należy tylko i wyłącznie do chochlików.

Prócz chochlików, żadne istoty z lasu nie posiadają białej linii oddzielającej ich obszar od reszty. Jest tak w większości dlatego, że chochliki są najbardziej dokuczliwymi, agresywnymi i złośliwymi istotami na całym świecie.

Przez ich skrzeczącą barwę głosu i ciągłe wybryki, można powiedzieć, że nikt nie chce być choćby w ich pobliżu.

No chyba, że jest się Louisem Tomlinsonem, oczywiście.

Wszystkie chochliki wyglądają tak samo. Ubrane są w małe fioletowe sukienki, a usta pomalowane mają fioletową szminką, odcień ciemniejszą, niż ich sukienki. Włosy koloru lawendy i ciemny brąz ich skóry (gdyż dzięki melaninie posiadają magiczne zdolności) sprawiają, że wszystkie są bardzo piękne. Ale bądź czujny, ich piękno to jedynie przykrywka dla ich wrogości.

Louis widzi piękno we wszystkim. Piękno nie tylko zewnętrzne, ale również wewnętrzne. Ponieważ on wie, że piękno to wymysł społeczny, by nadać innym kategorię przypisując ich do poszczególnej grupy, na różnych szczeblach drabiny społecznej.

Piękno to ogromny wkład w segregacji społecznej. Z tego powodu, nawet jeśli książki i inne propagandowe metody mówią, że Trolle są ohydne, a chochliki mają brzydkie usposobienie, Louis doskonale wie, że to nie jest prawda.

Nic nie jest, ani brzydkie, ani piękne. To zależy od tego jak ty, my, będziemy do tego podchodzić. Louis uważa, że każdy, że wszystko jest piękne. To jego filozofia na całe życie.

– Lou.. Jesteś pewien, że to Floribus? — Sam spytał Omegi, można było usłyszeć wahanie w jego głosie.

Louis wyjął z kieszeni pergamin i pokiwał głową. – Tak. Według tej mapy znajduje się za Bagnem Syren, ale przed Mostem. Przeszliśmy tutaj, przez most… — Louis wskazał przed siebie zatrzymując się na wysokich drzewach. — ...a potem wzięliśmy parę zakrętów za złotymi jabłoniami i teraz jesteśmy na granicy Floribus.

Louis wskazał blaknącą białą linię rysującą się na brązowym papierze, później tym samym palcem wskazał identyczną linie na ziemi, tylko bardziej widoczną.

– Ale nie jest… gdzie są chochliki? Kwiaty? A domki z grzybów? Na razie widać jedynie trawę. Myślę, że źle skręciliśmy. — wykalkulował Sam, Louis zaprzeczył w odpowiedzi.

– Nie… To nie prawda. Mapa mówi… — zaczął Louis.

– W takim razie mapa się myli. Sam mówiłeś, że plan trybutu miał niedociągnięcia, więc skąd wiesz, że ich mapa również ich nie ma? — zasugerował Sam.

Jednak Louis wciąż kręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu, zdając sobie sprawę, że zaszli zbyt daleko by teraz wrócić do domu i zastanawić się nad inną drogą. Gdy wrócą do domu, słońce już wzejdzie, a wtedy przyjdą Posłańcy z Wyżyny, zabierając Louis'a i inne Omegi, aby odsprzedać je Alfą na resztę ich życia.

Louis nie może do tego dopuścić.

– Nie… Jeśli jest jakiś błąd poprawimy go. Po prostu idźmy dalej i zobaczmy czy mapa się myli. — zaproponował Louis, próbując go przekonać.

Sam zadrwił. – Więc mamy zaryzykować nasze życie? Sorry, że cię rozczaruje Louis, ale nie każdy chce ryzykować utratą życia.

Louis zmarszczył brwi na swojego przyjaciela Alfe. — Myślałem, że wiesz na co się piszesz.

Sam zaśmiał się bez humoru. – Pisać się? Nie powinny istnieć żadne kontrakty w naszej przyjaźni. Nie wiem nawet dlatego tutaj za tobą przylazłem!

Louis warknął ze złości. – Taa, ja też nie wiem dlaczego za mną polazłeś! Jeśli zostałbyś w domu, już dawno byłbym w zamku!

Sam uniósł brew. – Więc mówisz, że cię spowalniam?

Tym razem to Louis zadrwił z Sama. – Wiesz, na pewno nie idziemy dzięki tobie na przód, nieprawdaż Samuel?!

Alfa po raz kolejny zaśmiał się bez humoru. – Może muszę trzymać cię z dala od kłopotów, Louis. Ponieważ czasami jesteś lekkomyślny, tym bardziej myśląc, że ty, szesnastoletni chłopak Omega z Mergunt, może ocalić cały cholerny świat swoimi pełnymi nadziei przemówieniami!

Louis był zaskoczony niespodziewanym wybuchem Sama, jednak szybko wrócił do siebie zdając sobie sprawę, że są w trakcie kłótni.

– Myślisz, że jesteś lepszy ode mnie? — odparował Louis.

Sam patrzył wokół unikając wzroku Louis'a. – Z tego co wiem, to nie ja ryzykuję swoim życie.

Louis łypnął. – Wiesz, z tego co wiem, stoisz tutaj ze mną, więc.

Sam przygrywał wargę, widocznie zmęczony. – Lou, może po prostu wróćmy do domu, a ty zaakceptuj fakt, że będziesz musiał pojawić się na Ceremonii? Kiedyś życie się zmieni… Ale teraz jest jak jest.

– Więc jeśli nie my to kto to zrobi? Gdy my tutaj rozmawiamy, ludzie tam umierają co sekundę z głodu i choroby, gdy my stoimy i nic nie robimy, ci bogacze zapychają się indykiem i kąpią się w truskawkach! — powiedział Louis, sfrustrowany.

– Spójrz na siebie, Louis! Nie mamy magii, ani sojuszników, bez planu awaryjnego i żadnego pojęcia, czy w ogóle zdołamy ukończyć tę misję! Jedyne co za nami stoi to śmierć… — zaczął Sam, ale Louis mu przerwał.

– Więc może wolę kurwa zginąć! — krzyknął Louis.

Sam w szoku, zniżył swój głos. – C-co?

– Nie pomyślałeś może, że z własnej woli oddałbym życie Ponuremu Żniwiarzowi, żeby tylko nie dać się sprzedać jak produkt i być zmuszonym do wydawania na świat dzieci Alfy, sprzedając swoje dzieci Omegi jako służbę, dopóki będę w stanie rodzić?! To, aż tak szalone? — zapytał Louis, wymachując rękami.

– Lou… — Sam próbował go uspokoić.

– Nie, nie mówi do mnie Lou. To nie pomoże wrócić nam na ścieżkę rozejmu. Wolę umrzeć próbując, niż później zastanawiać się jakie byłoby moje życie, gdybym poszedł inną ścieżką przeznaczenia. Przepraszam jeśli nie tego chciałeś dla siebie, ale ja tego pragnę. Możemy pójść na pole Gryfa, abyś mógł pofrunąć do domu, ale ja zostaję. — Louis obstawał przy swoim.

Sam odwrócił się, przytakując i Louis przysiągłbym, że usłyszał jak jego serce rozbija się na milion, malutkich, szklanych kawałeczków, wbijając się w jego wnętrze.

Nagle jednak Sam zwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Louis'a, wydając z siebie głośny jęk.

– A ja wolę umrzeć, byleby nie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy mój najlepszy przyjaciel jeszcze żyje. —powiedziała Alfa, a w odpowiedzi Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, biegnąc w jego stronę by przytulić mocno do siebie.

– Przepraszam, Lou. — Sam wyszeptał Omedze do ucha, gdy ten schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

– Dziękuję. — To wszystko co Louis powiedział, przytulając Alfę bardziej do siebie.

Wtedy Sam upadł do tyłu.

A dokładniej… upadł za granicę wyznaczoną przez białą linię.

I wtedy to się stało.

Zielona trawa widoczna jedynie wokół, zmieniła nagle kolor na żółty i ciemniejszy pomarańcz. Cała zieleń trawy. Przypominało to efekt domina, lub w tym przypadku, efekt motyla.

Tysiące… Nie. Miliony motyli poszybowało w górę, trzepocząc wokół skrzydłami, niektóre unosiły się jedynie, a inne poszybowały na południe. Wyglądały jak cienka warstwa piękna, trzymając pod sobą coś w rodzaju cywilizacji.

Gdy wszystkie motyle odleciały, Louis z Samem wciąż się pochylali zakrywając oczy, nie chcąc żadnych kłopotów ze strony zaczarowanych istot. Czy cierpienia.

Niebieskie niebo nie wypełniały już chmury, a płachta Monarch. Monarchy Złociste, lub po prostu Monarchy to Danaidowate motyle z rodziny Rusałkowatych. Inne popularne nazwy w zależności od regionu to Motyle Danaidowate, Danaidy Wędrowne i Danaus plexippus, są bardzo rzadko spotykane.

Rzadkie, ponieważ po zakończeniu wojny pomiędzy Omegami i Alfami, rozpoczęła się wojna pomiędzy Alfami i Ludźmi. Ludzie non stop próbowali odzyskać swoją ziemię z rąk groźnych Alf. Jednak ich broń, bomby i maszyneria były nieszkodliwe wobec wroga, gdyż magia zawsze była po stronie zwierząt.

Alfy wmówiły istotą, że ludzie są źli i będą próbowali ich zniewolić, zmuszając ich do robienia różnego rodzaju sztuczek i akrobacji w szklanych klatkach, aby każdy z ich rodzaju mógł to widzieć. Wmówili im również, że ludzie mają bardzo wielkie mniemanie o sobie i myślą, że są najlepsi. W ten sposób Alfy zdobyły zaufanie wrażliwych stworzeń.

Gdy zdobyli ich zaufanie, użyli ich magii by odebrać ludziom ich moc, w tym technologię. Ten akt nazwano _Spolia Umbra_ , lub Ciemna Ekstrakcja, gdyż, technologia kryła ludzi, jak cień.    
Wiele istot z Mergunt zginęło, gdy rzucono zaklęcie zwane _Initium Novum_ , będące czarem odrodzenia, które zmiotło wiele gatunków. Od tego momentu nie codziennie widuje się robaki, lub insekty.

Oprócz Monarch Złocistych.

Do teraz to zastanawiające dlaczego one przetrwały, gdy wszystko inne, silniejsze od nich, umarło. Niektórzy mówią, że one były magiczne od samego początku, a inni doszli do wniosku, że trzymają one w sobie pewną moc, która jest ponad wszystkie inne.

– Co to do cholery było? — Sam westchnął, próbując zwalczyć szok nim wstrząsajacy, wciąż chowając twarz za ramieniem, nie odważył się podnieść wzroku.

Louis zaś, był zachwycony, klepiąc Sama w ramię, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

– Sa-sam... Spójrz. — Sapnął.

Sam potrząsnął głową. – Wiesz co? Myślę, że miałeś rację. Umieranie to lepsza opcja, więc daj moim zwłokom sczeznąć tutaj.

– Sam, no spójrz że. — powtórzył Louis, tym razem ledwo szepcząc.

– Nie przejmuj się mną, stary przyjacielu. Pozwól mi się rozpaść na milion kawałeczków i pofrunąć w ślad za gwiazdami… — westchnął Sam, dramatycznie.

Louis przewrócił oczami, łapiąc garść długich, falowanych, blond włosów Sama i szarpnął za nie, zmuszając Alfę do spojrzenia na to co zobaczył.

– O cholera...— westchnął Sam zaskoczony.

Louis lepiej by tego nie określił.

Opowieści o Floribus z pewnością były błędne i przereklamowane, ponieważ to co jest przed nimi nie może być tym o czym się słyszało. W opowieściach, ten obszar jest jasny i pełne koloru, bujny, pełen rosy i kwiatów, które były silniejsze, niż jakakolwiek żywa złota jabłoń. Mówili, że w słońcu, lub blasku księżyca, sypał się złoty pył chochlików, a kwiaty natychmiast go wchłaniały, jakby od tego zależało całe istnienie świata.

Ale to nie jest Floribus o jakim słyszeli. To coś innego. Bardzo innego. Wszystko tutaj jest martwe. Kwiaty są wysuszone i kruche, niektóre płatki rozsypały się w kupkę pył. Domki z grzybów były pogniecione i pomarszczone, jakby ktoś je podeptał. Gigantyczne drzewo, które zapewniało schronienie przed słońcem - Louis nawet go nie zauważył - zostało ścięte, ostał się jedynie mały pień.

Złoty pył chochlików nie sypał się strumieniami, jak kiedyś miał w zwyczaju, zamiast tego wyglądał jak nieporównywalny brokat, którego używają dzieci do ozdabiania swoich rysunków. To okropny widok, cały obszar wygląda jakby został skażony i wystarczy jedynie zrobić mały krok by cała cywilizacja chochlików runęła w gruzach.

– Proszę! — odezwał się mały głos zza krótkiego, grubego pnia.

– Pr-proszę! To nie nasza wina, że motyle odleciały! Proszę nie krzywcie nas! — Mały głosik zaskrzeczał głośniej, jakby właściciel głosu się czegoś bał.

W powietrzu wzniosło się wiele innych małych błagających głosików, przez co Louis z Samem wstali na równe nogi, podeszli do pnia, uklękli i spojrzeli za nie. Prawie krzyknęli na to co zobaczyli.

Małe miniaturowe stworzonka spojrzały na nich w górę z przerażeniem, ich kości policzkowe były na tyle wystające by zadać głęboką ranę na czymś gardle. To nie mogą być chochliki. Nawet w przybliżeniu nie były tak dziarskie i szczęśliwe, jak mówiono. Wyglądały na kruche i zmęczone, zbyt słabe by powiedzieć coś więcej.

Ich włosy koloru lawendy były kruche i cienkie, a skóra nie była tak głęboko opalona, lecz biała jak śnieg.

– My… My nie mamy zamiaru robić wam krzywdy… Właściwie to chcemy pomóc. — powiedział Louis spokojnie i z opanowaniem, nie chcąc ich przestraszyć, ponieważ wyglądają jakby mieli się rozpaść pod wpływem najmniejszego skrzeku.

– Naprawdę? — wyszeptał Sam.

Louis posłał mu spojrzenie po czym walnął go w łeb. – TAK.

– Teraz, po tym jak zniszczyliście nasz dom i ucięliście nam skrzydła, chcecie nam pomóc? — Zapytał chochlik, głos brzmiał ochryple i pełen był złości. Po swojej wypowiedzi stworzonko zakaszlało.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. – To nie my zniszczyliśmy waszą ziemię, tak po prawdzie jesteśmy tutaj po raz pierwszy.

Chochliki wspólnie wydały z siebie depresyjne westchnienie, w rezultacie wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa przebiegł niepokojący dreszcz, a smutek ulokował się głęboko w jego ciele.

– Nie pamiętasz tego jak przeszliście po nas i naszej ziemi? Potraktowaliście nas jak skórką od owocu, którą się wyrzuca. — Kolejny chochlik zadał pytanie, trzymając się pnia, jakby od tego zależało życie.

Louis pokręcił głową, czując się beznadziejnie widząc jak wyglądają te chochliki, myślący o każdym spoza ich kręgu z taką niechęcią i strachem. Sam odpowiedział za niego widząc smutek u swojego przyjaciela.

– Nic o tym nie wiemy, gdyż nie widzieliśmy nigdy przedtem tego miejsca. Możecie nam opisać tych którzy to zrobili? — zapytał Sam tak łagodnie, jak zrobiłby to Louis

– Ludzie Króla Harry’ego. — Ten sam chochlik przemówi za resztę grupy, wyglądając jakby zaraz miał zemdleć z głodu.

– Ludzie Króla Harry'ego? Myślałem, że są waszymi sojusznikami, mieli was strzec w zamian za wasze zaklęcia. — Louis poczuł jak ściska go w gardle ze smutku.

Chochlik wydał z siebie jedynie słaby niewzruszony śmiech. – To samo myśmy myśleli. Nim przyszli i zabrali nam całą magię, wraz z naszymi drzewami i wszystkim co nas chroniło.

Louis był zaintrygowany i wściekły jednocześnie. — Opowiedz nam więcej.

I tak też zrobili.

**—**

 

**TO NIC NADZWYCZAJNEGO, ŻE HARRY BRAŁ UDZIAŁ W KOLEJNYM** zebraniu, czy spotkaniu jak niektórzy z jego doradców zwykli mówić. 

  
Jakby nie było, był Królem.

Tym razem spóźnił się - celowo oczywiście. Zbyt zajęty przysługami na ostatnią minutę, ofertami, pożyczkami i lochami by przybyć na czas.

Teraz jednak, zbyt był zajęty obserwowaniem nieba.

To nie tak, że ominęło go coś ważnego. Jak zawsze ta sama konwersacja, ten sam temat i to samo przesłanie na końcu tych ważnych.

 _Ślub_.

– Zajście na szczyt, tworząc ten system, zajęło nam ponad trzy stulecia i nie pozwolimy tego zaprzepaścić tylko dlatego, że Król odmawia zamążpójścia! — doradca imieniem Richmond Talison sprzeczał się z innym doradcą, którego godność to Zayn Malik.

– A my nie będzie zmuszać Króla do podejmowania decyzji. Gdy Królestwo opierać się będzie na szczeniętach zrodzonych z braku miłości, czy pożądania z pewnością rozpadnie się to co zdążyliśmy wybudować. — Zayn odparł spokojnie, próbując przekonać innych.

– Zgadzam się z Malikiem. Królowi Harry'emu zostały jeszcze stulecia na to by żyć i rządzić, co oznacza, że pozostało dużo czasu na to by się przygotować. Dlaczego mamy wszystko przyspieszyć budząc zło, jeśli możemy poczekać dzięki czemu zrodzi się miłość? — odezwał się Liam Payne ze swojego miejsca, przez co nagrodzony został pomrukami porozumienia. Zayn uśmiechnął się do siebie w odpowiedzi.

Richmond wyśmiał ich. – A co jeśli Królowi Harry'emu coś się stanie?

Zayn uniósł ciemną brew. – Mówisz, że ktoś, łamiąc wszystkie przepisy, w jakiś sposób będzie w stanie obrócić wszystkich przeciwko królestwu? Ponieważ jeśli tak sądzisz, masz wysoce urojone myśli.

Twarz Richmonda przybrała czerwoną barwę. – To jest możliwe. I po co, w takim razie, ryzykować?

– Ale co jest bardziej możliwe, Richmond; królestwo rządzone przez zło, czy królestwo przejęte za pomocą prania mózgu, w taki sam sposób w jaki zostało zbudowane? — zapytała Danielle - kobieta Alfa - udowadniając rację Zayna i Liama, przez co rozbrzmiało więcej pomruków i sprzeczek.

Nim Richmond mógł na to odpowiedzieć, Harry wszedł do sali, na co wszyscy wstali i pokłonili się w wyrazie szacunku.   
– Królu Harry. — Powiedzieli synchronicznie, czekając aż Harry da znak, lecz tak się nie stało.

Harry był wściekły. Jego nozdrza były rozszerzone, a brwi zmarszczone, gdy pomaszerował w stronę pojedynczego okna w rogu i otwarł je jednym ruchem.

Przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo, jednak wtedy do sali wleciał Danaid Wędrowny, sprawiając, że wszystkich obecnych zmroziło.

– Ktoś włamał się do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Chcę abyście zebrali posłańców i wyruszyli do Floribus. Powiedzcie im, aby intruzów przywieźli do mnie, nie ważne, czy są to istoty we własnej osobie, czy Merguntczycy. — rozkazał Harry, czekając aż oni wszyscy rozejdą się i zrobią co im kazał.

– Już! — warknął Harry, obserwując jak każdy rusza pospiesznie w swoją stronę, opróżniając pomieszczenie.

Harry wyciągnął palec w stronę motyla i obserwował jak ten ląduje na nim swobodnie. Przyglądał mu się z bliska trzymając w umyśle złość. Uczucie ciężkości w głowie i serca zwiniętego w knot sprawiało, że król zacisnął dłoń zgniatając motyla.

I czekał.

Czekał na to, aż dostarczą mu intruzów, by mógł zadecydować o ich losie.

Gdyż sam nie mógł zadecydować o własnym.

**—**

  
– **...I WTEDY POWYRYWALI NASZE SKRZYDŁA** mówiąc, że nie powinniśmy już nigdy latać, czy widzieć słońca. Zebrali wszystkie motyle, rzucając zaklęcie by zakryć nas nimi i od tego czasu nie widzieliśmy więcej słońca przez miesiące. — Chochliki skończyły swoją opowieść zajadając się chlebem dyniowym, którego chłopcy wzięli ze sobą.

– Oh! Powiedz im co mówili o Lesie! — odezwał się kolejnych chochlik, regenerująca swoją energię dzięki chlebowi.

– Dobrze, dobrze… Jeden z nich, bardzo szczegółowo, powiedział nam że pozostawią nas tu na pewną śmierć gdyż nie jesteśmy już potrzebni królestwu. To zmusiło nas do myślenia... — Chochlik wziął kęs chleba nim kontynuował. – Co się stanie, gdy inne istoty też będą dla królestwa nieistotne? Ich też się pozbędą?

Louis pokiwał głową rozumiejąc o co chodzi. – Masz rację!

Sam zapytał więc niecierpliwie. – Dlatego musimy zapytać was, czy zabrali również wasze różdżki?

Louis chciał go zabić w tym momencie.

– Różdżki? Cholera, nie zostawili nam nawet naszych skrzydeł, jak myślisz dlaczego mieliby pozostawić nam te cholerne różdżki? — zapytał Chochlik, na co Sam jęknął.

– Więc nie ma żadnego sposób na to by powstrzymać mieszkańców Wyżyny? — Louis zapytał słabo, prawie się załamując.

Chochlik pokręcił głową. – Nie ma szans.

Gdy Louis miał już zamiar wypłakać rzekę łez i wrócić z powrotem do domu, odezwał się kolejny chochlik.

– Chyba, że chcecie ukraść różdżkę znajdująca się wewnątrz zamku. — zasugerował.

Sam ciężko westchnął mamrocząc pod nosem. – Dlaczego musiałeś mu o tym mówić?

Louis wyprostował się. – Wiecie gdzie trzymają różdżki?

Ten sam chochlik skinął głową. – Cóż, wiemy, gdzie trzymaj główną różdżkę, Iris. Jest ulokowana w głównej jadalni, jako trofeum.

Louis spojrzał na Sama z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Mała zmiana planu?..

Alfa westchnął zanim wstał z miejsca.

– W takim razie lepiej ruszajmy już w drogę. — powiedział Sam, chwytając Louisa za rękę i stawiając na równe nogi.

Louis pisnął jak dziewczynka i spojrzał z powrotem na chochliki. – Nie zostawimy was tutaj na wieczność! Obiecuję, że po was wrócimy!

Chochliki pomachały mu. – Dziękujemy!

Chłopcy szli naprzód, patrząc w dół, sprawdzając martwą ziemię, kwiaty, grzyby i parę małych szkieletów, przez co obaj dostali gęsiej skórki.

– Zabiją nas, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, tak? — powiedział Sam.

– No.

– Zamordują.

– W rzeczy samej.

– Z zimną krwią.

– Uh-huh.

– Pochowają sześć stóp pod ziemią.

– Jeśli dopisze nam szczęście.

Sam zachichotał, na co Louis zmarszczył brwi, przekraczając białą linię, dzięki której wiadomo, że opuścili Floribus.

– Co cię tak śmieszy? — zapytał Louis.

Sam wzruszył ramionami. – Najzabawniejsze jest to, że nie obchodzi mnie nawet, czy nasze kości zostaną ugotowane i podane psa. Właśnie doświadczam zabawy.

Louis rozszerzył oczy, nagle zatrzymując się w miejscu.

– Wiem.. Wiem.. Co za nowość. Na serio, nie obchodzi mnie nawet co zrobią z nami te durnie, zwące siebie lepszymi. — Sam powiedział na głos.

– Sam… — szepnął Louis.

– Wraz ze swoim gównianym Królem mogą iść do diabła. — kontynuował Sam.

– Sam.. proszę. — błagał Louis, a jego oczu rozszerzyły się bardziej.

– Gdy z nimi skończymy, urwiemy ich knoty i nakarmimy nimi psy. — dokończył Sam, Louis zachichotał słabo.   
– Oh, Sam, ty kretynie. — wyjąkał Louis.

Sam uniósł brwi. – Serio mówię.

– Obyś się mylił inaczej módl się o to. — usłyszeli za sobą głęboki głos na co Samowi zaparło dech, gdy się odwrócił.

Mężczyzna z długimi czarnymi włosami i brodą trzymał w ręku dwa kajdany.

– Louisie Williamie Tomlinson i Samuelu Berningu Ortan, jesteście aresztowani za zdradę króla.

To właśnie wtedy wszystko zaczęło się rozpadać…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, że dopiero teraz, kolejny pojawi się szybciej... Mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję.   
> Piszcie jak sądzicie, co się stanie? Zapewniam, że teraz zacznie się jazda.


	8. 7. Przejażdżka Powozem i Areszt

_Seven:_  
Carriage Rides and Prisonment

  
**– SPÓJRZ NA TO Z INNEJ STRONY, PRZYNAJMNIEJ M** ają z tyłu tego starocia poczęstunek w postaci ciasteczek. — Louis uśmiechnął się promiennie, wskazując na tacę, przed nimi, ze słodkim poczęstunkiem.

Chłopcy znajdowali się w powozie, zmierzającym wprost do zamku. Chodzi o to, że droga podróży prowadząca z Niziny do Wyżyny jest wyboista. Wpierw trzeba wycofać się z Zaczarowanego Lasu, a następnie wejść w górskie zakręty jadąc spiralą i ruszyć wprost w stronę zamku.

Louis chciałby powiedzieć Posłańcowi, że istnieje krótsza droga do celu, ale zważywszy na to w jakiej są teraz pozycji, lepiej siedzieć cicho, nie mówiąc nic.

– Tak, było by milej gdybyśmy nie byli zakuci w kajdany i mogli zjeść te ciastka zamiast patrzeć na nie jak wygłodniałe psy. — zauważył Sam, na co Louis zarechotał.

– Jeśli mam być z tobą szczery, nigdy nie brałem pod uwagę tego, że umrę w wieku szesnastu lat. — powiedział Sam po chwili, Louis spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.

– Kto powiedział, że umrzemy? — zapytała Omega z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

Oczy Sama się rozszerzyły. – Nie.

Louis posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie. – Nawet jeszcze nic nie powiedziałem.

Sam potrząsnął głową. – Wiem co ten wzrok oznacza. On mówi, że coś planujesz. Sorry, że cię rozczaruję Lou, ale przez twoje plany jedziemy teraz tym powozem, w kajdanach, przygotowując się na stryczek.

Louis uśmiechnął się i spojrzał przez okno. – Zaufaj mi. Nie umrzemy dzisiaj, przyjacielu.

Sam spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. – A skąd możesz mieć taką pewność?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Ponieważ nie chcę dziś umierać.

Sam zaśmiał się. Naprawdę się zaśmiał. – Nie ty o tym decydujesz, Louis.

Omega zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. — Oczywiście, że tak. To moje życie i nie mam zamiaru umierać. Ty również nie umrzesz. Nikt z nas nie umrze. Koniec, kropka.

Sam westchnął ciężko. – Mówię ci Tomlinson, jeśli umrę zmieniając się w ducha, dorwę cię i zabiję. Ponownie.

– A ja ci na to pozwolę. — powiedział Louis i po tym obydwaj siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy.

To naprawdę dziwne. Cały czas przez te pięć lat, obaj byli się tego, że zostaną przyłapani. Byli przerażeni i onieśmieleni zamkiem, istotami, karą i królem. Teraz jednak, gdy obaj zostali złapani, ogarnia ich prawie relaksujące uczucie.

Nie muszą już dłużej się pilnować, być ostrożnymi, czy zastanawiać się co będzie jeśli ktoś ich zauważy.

Jest jednak spokojnie.

Wszystko wokół wydaje się spokojne,  a Louis nawet napawał się tą przejażdżką. Teraz jest tak, jak ludzie mówią o śmierci, że to bitwa, której nie próbujesz wygrać. Nie masz w ogóle takiego zamiaru. Ponieważ jeśli przyjmiesz do wiadomości, że tak, czy siak przegrasz, będzie to dla ciebie krótsza męka. Pójdzie szybko i łatwo.

Śmierć to wojna domowa. Dzieję się w tobie. Pomiędzy tobą. Wpierw chcesz walczyć - och cholera, nie chcesz tego. Jednak z czasem, gdy uderzasz, kopiesz i plujesz, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to męczące. Ranisz siebie bardziej, niż kogokolwiek, lub cokolwiek innego.

Więc przestajesz walczyć.

Przestajesz konkurować ze śmiercią zdając sobie sprawę, że to była najlepsza decyzja w życiu. Ponieważ powinieneś wiedzieć, że raz chwytając się czegoś mocno, owijasz to wokół siebie co pozwala zatrzymać twoje krążenie. Więc trzymaj się tego skarbie, gdyż bitwa przeciw swemu przeznaczeniu będzie bolesna jak cholera.

Odpuść. Odpuści sobie i uwolnij się od szponów własnego uporu. A wtedy będzie mniej bolało. Może, i tylko wtedy, będziesz miał sposobność wygrać tę bitwę.

Tak naprawdę nikt nie chce umierać, nikt. Każdy chce być po prostu odrodzony. Chcesz uwolnić się od dotychczasowego życia i uciec przed swoimi problemami. Ponieważ śmierć jest bezwzględna, gdy się ją wymusza. Bardzo bezwzględna.

Jeśli zapytać Sama, czy żałuje wyprawy w nieznane z Louisem, odpowiedziałby, że nie. Gdyż patrząc śmierci w oczy widzisz wszystkie dobre i pamiętne wspomnienia. To wraca do ciebie jak przebłysk. A tak się składa, że wszystkie wspomnienia Sama są związane z Louisem Tomlinsonem.

Jeśli Sam tym razem nie poszedł by z Louisem, nigdy by już go nie zobaczył. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel przepadłby, a Sam do końca życia plułby sobie w brodę. Zastanawiałby się gdzie jest Louis i czy wciąż żyje. Co by było gdyby jednak poszedł z nimi na tą wyprawę i czy to cokolwiek by zmieniło.

To jak przekręcona wersja Syndromu Weterana. Bez Louisa, Sam był zagubiony.  

Także nie, on się nie bał. Żaden z nich nie czuł strachu. Byli razem i to się w tym momencie liczyło.

Sam oparł się o ramię Louis'a i spojrzał na zewnątrz przez małe okienko. To był doprawdy piękny widok.

Za nimi znajdowały się cudne wzgórza, a Las z ich obecnego położenia, wydawał się taki mały. Jednak zamek wciąż był widoczny. Stał w całej swojej okazałości, odbijając się w otaczającej go wodzie. Był oświetlony, prawdopodobnie z powodu Ceremonii. Sam poczuł silne ukłucie w sercu widząc wioskę znajdującą się przed zamkiem. To był jego dom.

 _Był_.

To bardzo brzydkie słowo. Słowo które sprawia, że przeszłość była ważna. Pozwala ci zrozumieć, że to co kochałeś było kiedyś, a ty jesteś w teraźniejszości.

Sam spojrzał przed siebie, widząc jak mężczyzna z ciemną brodą pośpieszał konia, by jechał szybciej w stronę zamku. Prawdopodobnie również bał się króla Harry'ego. Jak każdy.

Louis nie rozumie dlaczego wszyscy się go boją. To zabawne, naprawdę - ci sami ludzie, którzy mówię, że szanują króla, są tymi, którzy boją się go najbardziej.

Szacunku nie zdobywa się w ten sposób. Król nie powinien taki być.

– Wiesz, patrząc na tych ludzi, wiem, gdzie znika reszta naszego jedzenia. — prychnął Sam.

Po ulicach wioski spacerowali wielcy, grubi mężczyźni ze swoimi eleganckimi żonami. Ich brzuchu były okrągłe i wystające do przodu, a podbródki ulokowane niżej, niż ich nogi. Dla Louis'a i Sama było to obrzydliwe. U ich ludzi ledwo można dostrzec mięśnie klatki piersiowej, gdy ci z Wyżyny są ciężcy od nadmiernego jedzenia.

– Czujesz to? — powiedział Louis, w jego brzuchu głośno zaburczało.

Sam jęknął z pożądania. – Jakby torturowali nas zapachem słodyczy i cukrzycą.

Bruk był czysty, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach dyni i słodyczy. Małe sklepy otaczały cały obszar, sprzedające buty, świece, tuniki, a nawet jedwab. Stragany z rybami, mięsem i serem sprawiały, że Louis z Samem, ślinili się na ich widok, a Lou mógł przysiąc, że gdyby nie byli zakuci w kajdany na tyłach powozu, ukradł by po kawałku… W zasadzie… po kawału wszystkiego co można by było znaleźć tutaj.

W końcu słońce promieniowało pełną mocą, swoim światłem rozpraszając każdą chmurę na niebie, rozpościerając swoje promienie na każdy akr ziemi w całym Stellarum.

To przypomniało Louisowi, że jego mama i siostry będą zmartwione. Poczują się opuszczone. W żałobie. Louis'a skręca w żołądku na myśl, że jego matka będzie opłakiwać stratę kolejnego członka rodziny.

Czuje się także samolubnie, gdyż Sam wreszcie miał swoją rodzinę, jednak za sprawą Louis'a, znów ją stracił. _Idiota_. Louis doszedł do wniosku, że jest idiotą.

Sam oparł głowę o ramię Louis'a, trzymając ją tak przez jakiś czas. Cisza wciąż rosła, wraz z poczuciem winy Louis'a.

– Sam. — szepnął Louis, w odpowiedzi słysząc ciche “ _hym_ ” jako znak od alfy, że może kontynuować.

– O czym teraz myślisz? — Zapytał.

Sam wzruszył ramionami. – Mam nadzieję, że zanim umrzemy, będę mógł spróbować tego chleba czosnkowego, o którym wszyscy mówią.

Louis mógł wyczuć, że chłopak próbował okazać omedze dozę humoru, przez co ten dąsał się jeszcze bardziej. Louis naprawdę kochał Sama każdym skrawkiem swojego serca. Schował twarz w kędzierzawych blond włosach Sama, kochając te loki, ich długość i ciepło.

– Nie umrzemy. — powiedział Louis.

– Lou? — Sam powiedział zaraz po nim.

– Taa?

– Doszedłem do wniosku, że również nie chcę umierać. Nie mam zamiaru dzisiaj umierać.

I jeśli to nie dało Louisowi odwagi, nic nie będzie w stanie mu jej dać.

– Więc nie umrzemy. — powiedział Louis, i to mówiąc, powóz się zatrzymał, a drzwi zostały otwarte w akompaniamencie zgrzytania zawiasów.

Pomocna ręka została zaoferowana każdemu z chłopaków przez mężczyznę z ciemną brodą i wtedy zdali sobie sprawę, że zostali potraktowani uprzejmie, ponieważ to co będzie dziać się przez resztę ich życia nie będzie tak przyjemne.

– Witamy w Wyżynie. Jeśli można, proszę iść w tą stronę…

  **—**

  
**– AŁ, LOUIS, TO MOJA STOPA! — SKRZYWIŁ SIĘ SAM, GDY Louisa** nadepnął mu na stopę trzeci raz podczas tych pięciu minut spędzanych w zamku.

– Sorry, ale przez te cholerne kajdany nie mogę utrzymać równowagi. Ej kolego, mógłbyś to już zdjąć? — Louis zapytał z nadzieją.

Mężczyzna z ciemną brodą spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć “ _nie wierzę, że właśnie o to zapytałeś_ ” nadal ciągnąc za łańcuch, który był przyczepiony do metalowych kajdanek, prowadząc chłopców za sobą.

– Jest strasznie nieuprzejmy. — wyszeptał Louis do Sama, wypuszczając z siebie jęk, gdy znów pociągnięto za łańcuch przyczepiony do jego szyi, jednak tym razem było to bardziej szarpnięcie.

– Cóż, sam również nie byłbym miły dla kryminalistów. — Wzruszył ramionami Sam.

Louis podniósł na niego wzrok. – Nie jesteśmy kryminalistami.

Sam prychnął. – Ach tak, bo te łańcuchy przyczepione do szyi i kajdany na naszych rękach są tylko dlatego, że króla kręcą takie rzeczy.

Louis, niestety, wybuchł pasmem głośnego chichotu. Musiał zacisnąć usta, by tego nie skomentować, gdyż nie byłoby to zbyt mądrym posunięciem, więc powstrzymał się od wypowiedzi.

W zamku wyglądało całkiem inaczej od wewnątrz. Z zewnątrz wyglądał jak twarz okryta fałszywą maską, ukazując każdemu potęgę, piękno, dostojność i nawet nadzieję. Zewnętrzna strona przepełniona była głębokim błękitem i zielenią, każdy kąt wieży pomalowany perfekcyjnie i z detalami.

Lecz od wewnątrz nie wygląda to tak dobrze.

Ani trochę.

Jest zimno, niezbyt zachęcająco. Szare, zakurzone podłogi, a nawet ciemniejsze ściany z małymi pęknięciami, oraz stare obrazy olejne to jedyne co było widać w zasięgu oka. To był prosty i pokręcony sposób by wręcz przerazić człowieka. Przez to Louis zaczął się obawiać. Niekiedy można było zauważyć ślady pazurów na czerwonych tapetach, a duży obraz przedstawiający starszego mężczyznę z czarnymi wąsami był podrapany i kompletnie zniszczony.

Louis dostał dreszczy na ten widok. Jeśli obraz - nieożywiony obiekt - doznał takich zniszczeń, wyobraźcie sobie co może spotkać jego i Sama.

Idąc korytarzami, Louis zauważył jak z każdym zakrętem robią się coraz węższe i bardziej depresyjne. Z niektórych ścian odpada farba, a długie ślady pazurów rozciągają się wzdłuż nich, jakby zwierzę we własnej osobie próbowało uciec z tego zamku.

Louis przełknął nerwowo ślinę, żałując, że wciągnął w to Sama.

Chłopcy w końcu stanęli po pociągnięciu za ich łańcuchy, a Louis wydał z siebie jedynie mały dźwięk zaskoczenia patrząc przed siebie na ogromnych rozmiarów podwójne drzwi stojące w całej swej okazałości. W rogach znajdowały się kłęby zieleni i błękitu, wygląda na to, że z dwoma złotymi listwami, które zostały zbytecznie powiększone.

Louis prawie prychnął na ten widok. Wszyscy jego ludzie ryzykują życie, wykonując brudną robotę dla pieniędzy, a ci tutaj robią drzwi z czystym złotem wartym tysiąc funtów.

Dwoje strażników stało perfekcyjnie prosto, każdy przy innym końcu, trzymając karabiny, wyglądając przy tym jak posągi. Spojrzeli jednak na Louis'a i Sama, oczami pełnymi pustki, bez oznak jakichkolwiek emocji.

Mężczyzna z ciemną brodą posłał chłopcom krzywy uśmiech, nim znów pociągnął za ich okute szyje swoją metalową liną doczempioną do ich obroży i podszedł bliżej drzwi.

– Przyszedłem dostarczyć skazańców, Louis'a Tomlinson'a i Samuela Ortana, przed oblicze króla. — powiedział mężczyzna z ciemną brodą, wskazując na małą wyciętą plakietkę przyszytą do munduru. Ta srebrna wstążkowa rzecz błyszczała jak gwiazda w przyciemnionym świetle. Na odznace wydrukowano ryczącego Alfę, co oznaczało królewskiego posłańca.

Strażnicy podeszli do nich szybko przeszukując Louis'a i Sama, upewniając się, że nie posiadają żadnej broni, której mogli by użyć przeciw nim, lub każdemu w zamku. Strażnik przeszukujący Sama odsunął się, gdy był pewny, że ten jest czysty i nie ma niczego przy sobie czego mógłby ukryć.

Co się tyczy Louis'a…

Strażnik, który go przeszukiwał prawie wydał jęk rozpaczy. W kieszeni wyciętej w poncho Louis'a znajdowały się w przybliżeniu cztery przedmioty, oczywiście kieszeń została wycięta celowo.  

\- Martwe młode węża. (Miało to posłużyć Louisowi jako pewien rodzaj przynęty na Chrzęstniki pływające w rzece na południu Niziny, które kochają smak gadów.)

\- Ząb smoka. (Świetnie nadaje się do cięcia drewna. Louis planował podarować to Danielowi w formie prezentu.)

\- Mały woreczek wróżkowego pyłu. (Ukradł ten pył, by móc posypać nim siostry, gdy zaczną grać mu na nerwach. Był podekscytowany perspektywą ich krzyków przerażenia, gdy będą fruwać w powietrzu.)

\- I, co najlepsze. (lub najgorsze, zależy od tego jak się na to spojrzy) Żywy świerszcz.

Gdy świerszcz wyskoczył z kieszeni Louis'a sprawił, że strażnik podskoczył w miejscu, a Sam spojrzał zaskoczony na przyjaciela.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, nie miałem pojęcia, że ten świerszcz tam jest. — Louis próbował się usprawiedliwić, gdy kolejny woreczek z wróżkowym pyłem wypadł z jego kieszeni.

– Dobra, o tym wiedziałem. — przyznał Louis, śmiejąc się lekko, jednak przestał widząc, że strażnika to nie śmieszy.

 _Ciężka publika_.

Strażnicy następnie skłonili się przed mężczyzną z ciemną brodą, (strażnik, który przeszukiwał Louis'a męczył się z ukłonem, gdyż trzymał wszystko co znalazł podczas inspekcji i wprawdzie sam się na to pisał.) a on ukłonił się w odpowiedzi, nim po raz kolejny pociągnął za łańcuch prawie wlokąc za sobą chłopców w stronę drzwi.

Strażnicy położyli dłonie na drzwiach, każdy z nich po innej stronie i otwarli je, pozwalając wejść mężczyźnie z ciemną brodą wraz z dwójką chłopców. Louis z Samem starali się ze wszystkich sił przywdziać szczery wyraz twarzy, nim także weszli do sali.

I prawie można było usłyszeć ich westchnienie, gdy ujrzeli przed sobą ogromnych rozmiarów salę.

Była to pełna sala sądowa, ale dwa razy większa, niż zazwyczaj.

Po prawej stronie sali, ponad pięćdziesiąt kobiet i mężczyzn, siedziało w brązowych ławach z wyrafinowanymi i zadowolonymi z siebie minami. Byli odziani w niebieskie szaty z jedwabiu, a ich dłonie schludne niczym złoto, pasowały do sztywnej postawy.

Po lewej, znajdowali się ci sami ludzie z tą różnicą, że odziani byli w czerwony jedwab, a w dłoni trzymali po różdżce.

Louis woli nawet nie wiedzieć po co im te różdżki.

Chłopcy wędrowali wzrokiem po całej sali z czystym zachwytem. Wszystko było tak wspaniałe, ekstrawaganckie i luksusowe.

Nagle, Louis usłyszał jak stojący obok niego Sam lekko zaskamlał. Na szczęście został zagłuszony przez donośne rozmowy kobiet i mężczyzn odzianych w jedwab. Louis szturchnął Sama.

– O co chodzi? — wyszeptał Louis, starając się by mężczyzna z ciemną brodą go nie usłyszał.

Oczy Sama się rozszerzyły, a skóra pobladła. Nagle uniósł głowę w stronę obiektu swojego niepokoju.

– To Król Harry. — wyjąkał Sam, i rzeczywiście, to był on.

Louis nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale zaraz po tym, gdy odwrócił głowę w stronę samego centrum sali, dostrzegając Harry'ego, zaczął przyglądać mu się z góry do dołu. Patrzył wciąż na niego, jakby był najbardziej interesującą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

I rzeczywiście, Harry był najbardziej intrygującą istotą, jaką chłopak widział.

Louis nie spodziewał się tego. Owszem, widział obrazy i oczywiście słyszał opisy. Ale żadne z wymienionych nie przedstawiało go w taki sposób.

Opowieści jakie ludzie z Niziny przedstawiali Louisowi, na temat wyglądu jego ciała i twarzy, były zgodne z oczekiwaniami; _Ohydny. Przerażający. Onieśmielający. Brzydki._

Ale Harry nie był taki.

Nawet z rogami wystającymi z jego głowy i dzikimi zielonymi oczami, (wraz z dziwnymi atramentowymi wzorami na całym ciele) sprawiał, że ciekawość Louisa rosła wraz z niepokojem. Siedział na tronie, długie nogi skrzyżowane razem. Jego kręcone brązowe włosy były zatknięte za dużych rozmiarów koronę, która idealnie leżała na czubku jego głowy.

Louis i Sam byli pod nim klęcząc na kolanach, a do ich szyi wciąż był przyczepiony łańcuch.

Jedyne o czym teraz Louis myślał to przyjrzenie się z bliska Harry'emu, gdyż jest on bardziej fascynujący, niż niejedna istota z Lasu. A to musi coś oznaczać.

Louis ocknął się nagle z transu, gdy kobieta naprzeciw Harry'ego uderzyła młotkiem o ciężkie, brązowe, pionowe biurko. Miała na sobie kamizelkę z bawełny i małe okulary balansujące na jej długim, szpiczastym, zadartym nosie.  

– Spokój! Spokój na sali! — krzyknęła, zaskakując chłopców swym głębokim głosem.

– Cokolwiek się wydarzy, nie poddawaj się. — To wszystko co Louis wyszeptał do Sama nim zajęczał zbolały, gdy mężczyzna z ciemną brodą pociągną za łańcuch przyczepiony do jego szyi, szarpiąc po raz kolejny by ich uciszyć.

Na całej sali sądowej zapadła cisza, a wszyscy obecni wstali kłaniając się przed Królem Harrym, nim ten uniósł dłoń dając im znać, że mogą usiąść i kontynuować przebieg rozprawy. Kobieta, która odezwała się przedtem, znów przemówiła.

– To sprawa o numerze 0018. Louisie Williamie Tomlinson i Samuelu Berning Ortan, jesteście oskarżeni o zdradę. Będziemy wymieniać wasze zbrodnie, a wy zgodnie z prawdą, musicie odpowiedzieć _Winny_ lub _Niewinny_ — poinformowała, napełniając Louis'a nadzieją.

 _– Kłamanie_ — pomyślał Louis. _– Jedno z moich licznych talentów._

– A nim zaczniemy, nasz Królewski Kastor dopilnuje byście zażyli Eliksir Prawdy. — dokończyła.

– _No i dupa_. — Louis dokończył swoją myśl i nadąsany, pozwolił sobie na grymas porażki.

Kącik ust Harry'ego na sekundę uniósł się w górę.

– Kastorze Niall, możesz zaczynać. — powiedziała kobieta, a zgarbiony, blondwłosy chłopak stojący obok niej, wyprostował się i ze zdziwieniem rozszerzył oczy.

– Mówiąc Kastor Niall, masz na myśli mnie Kastora Nialla? — Blondyn powiedział podekscytowany, na co Louis w duszy się zaśmiał.

Kobieta przytaknęła z zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy. – Jesteś jedynym Kastorem Niallem tutaj.

Niall podskoczył i zapiszczał, nim wyjął różdżkę i dwa małe kielichy z tego samego podłużnego biurka, o które uderzono młotkiem.  

Oczywiście był energiczną osobą, ale zbyt energiczną by być Królewskim Kastorem.

Królewscy Kaktorzy to czarodzieje, którzy dla królestwa zajmują się wszystkim co jest związane z magią. Mogli wyczarować zaklęcie obronne, zaklęcie plagi i uważyć trującą miksturę. Odpowiadali również za opiekę nad Niziną i Wyżyną.

Były dwa typy Królewskich Kastorów:

1\. Profesjonaliści, którzy trenowali ponad dwadzieścia lat i już sami sprawiali pieczę nad Stellarum, posiadając całą moc w zasięgu ręki.

2\. Wciąż uczący się fachu Królewscy Kastorzy, którzy wychowali się w świecie czarodziei i mają jeszcze wiele nauki do przyswojenia. Mieszkają w zamku i trenują wśród tych murów, aż będą gotowi.

To było oczywiste, że Niall nie jest profesjonalistą. Cholera, on nawet nie wyglądał na Kastora, który wciąż się uczy. Zazwyczaj podchodzą oni bardziej poważnie i profesjonalnie do tego co robią. Zamiast tego, Niall stojący przed Samem i Louisem, wygląda jakby miał im podać truciznę zamiar Eliksiru Prawdy.

– Sorry, um.  — Niall potknął się, prawie upuszczając kielichy na marmurową podłogę. W końcu, i tak musiał je ustawić na podłodze więc nic takiego by się nie stało. Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym wypuścił go spomiędzy warg, jakby oczyszczał się z nerwów.

– Dobra, uprzedzam was, że jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiłem… — ostrzegł Niall, jednak szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że musi się pospieszyć, nim ta kobieta zmieni zdanie i wybierze innego ucznia do stworzenia eliksiru.

– No więc, zaczynamy… — zaczął Niall, potrząsając dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięść. (w prawej wciąż trzyma różdżkę) Zaczął skakać w miejscu, nim znalazł odpowiednie zaklęcie.

Niall wzniósł swoją srebrną różdżkę (tą różdżkę dostają początkujący Kastorzy, zamiast czerwonej cynober) i głębszym głosem, wypowiedział zaklęcie.

– Liquidae veritatis!

Zaklęcie, ku uciesze Nialla, zadziałało. Kielichy szybko wypełniły się lśniącym, fioletowym płynem o gęstej konsystencji, bulgoczącym z ciepła i żywotności. Szczerze mówiąc nie wyglądało to zbyt apetycznie, bardziej jak żel czyszczący, którym dezynfekuje się muszle klozetowe.

Z kielichów wydobywał się również ostry zapach, bardziej jak piżmowy odór Elfów. Louis przełknął nerwowo ślinę, gdy Niall podniósł z podłogi dwa kielichy i umieścił je na wysokości ich twarzy.

– To było moje pierwsze zaklęcie eliksiru, ok? Jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiłem. W ogóle to mój pierwszy raz, gdy uczestniczę w rozprawie. — powiedział Niall chaotycznie, nim podał każdemu z chłopaków po szklanym kielichu w ich okute ręce, a następnie potruchtał z powrotem na swoje miejsce obok kobiety. Wyglądał bardziej dumnie i pewnie, niż przedtem.

– Teraz musicie wypić eliksir. Upewnijcie się żeby połknąć wszystko dokładnie z ostrożnością, każda kropla się liczy. — ostrzegła kobieta, dając im znać by kontynuowali.

Louis i Sam posłali sobie spojrzenie pełne niepokoju, obaj przełkneli nerwowo ślinę, a ich miny wyrażały tylko jedno. _– Powinniśmy spróbować uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie._

Ale w każdym razie, wypili ten eliksir. Mieli jakiś inny wybór?

Było gorzej, niż Louis to sobie wyobrażał.

Eliksir smaków jak krew królika i odchody jednorożca, (co nie jest tak przyjemne, jak może się wydawać. Louis doświadczył tego na własnej skórze.) struktura była gęsta, a nawet grudkowata w niektórych miejscach jego jamy ustnej. Eliksir palił im gardła, i gdy chciał wyjść z powrotem Louis zmusił się by połknąć do końca ohydny płyn.

Samem i Louisem nieoczekiwanie wstrząsnęło, a Sam zaczął się nawet dławić na to kwaśne uczucie palenia z tyłu gardła. Wydawało się, jakby Eliksir Prawdy miał tam zostawić głębokie zadrapania, a nawet rany. Obaj chłopcy krztusili się i pluli.

– To działa! O mój boże, to działa! — Niall bełkotał z zachwytu, skacząc w miejscu z radości, poklepał się po ramieniu, jakby sobie gratulował.

Nagle, duszności i plucie ustało, a Louis wraz z Samem wyprostowali się trzymając głowy wysoko. Usta mieli zamknięte, ale tym razem gotowe na wypowiedź każdego słowa.

Kobieta w kamizelce z bawełny, kiwnęła głową na ich milczenie i w końcu rozpoczęła przesłuchanie.

– Louisie Williamie Tomlinson, sprawdziliśmy twoje poczynania i wynika z nich, że 8 października 1999 roku, ty i pan Ortan po raz pierwszy odbyliście swoją wycieczkę do Lasu. Winny, czy Niewinny? — zapytała kobieta.

Louis poczuł jak ściska go w klatce piersiowej, a dłonie zaczynają się pocić. Jego czoło było ciepłe, a jego włosy w pewnym sensie wydawały się ciężkie. Naturalnym odruchem Louis'a było skłamanie i aktualnie miał zamiar tak zrobić, dopóki nie nawiązał bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego z Królem Harry'm.

Co okazało się wielkim błędem, gdyż zaraz po tym, jak jego niebieskie oczy zetknęły się z tymi krwawozielonymi, które przepełnione były czymś czego Louis nie był w stanie odgadnąć. _Zaufanie? Ciekawość?_ Cokolwiek to było, sprawiło że naturalny odruch Louis'a go zwiódł, a on wypowiedział prawdę.

– Niewinny. — Louis odpowiedział z łatwością, po czym zacisnął mocno usta, ale wkrótce je uchylił, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Tak naprawdę to się wydarzyło 9 października 1999 roku. — dokończył Louis, zmuszając się do odwrócenia wzroku od zadowolonego spojrzenia Harry'ego, czując się pokonany i bezradny.

To poczucie bezradności i porażki w ogóle nie pasowało do Louisa.

Wciąż mógł poczuć jak wzrok Harry'ego wypełniony niezrozumiałymi emocjami wypala w jego skórze dziury.

Dwie strony mruknęły parę słów, po czym zamilkli, gdy kobieta po raz kolejny przemówiła, tym razem kierując pytanie bezpośrednio w stronę Sama. Przez co Louis miał chęć zakleić usta chłopakowi, nim zacznie paplać i niepotrzebnie przedstawiać informacje na ich temat.

– Samuelu Berning Ortan. —  Zaczęła kobieta, gdy Louis w myślach spisywał testament. – Sprawdziliśmy informacje na twój temat i wynika z nich, że ty wraz z Louisem Tomlinsonem, okradaliście jedynie wróżki. Winny, czy Niewinny?

Louis mógł lub nie, nawrócić się na jakieś pięćset różnych religii, modląc się do wszystkich bogów na górze, by Sam trzymaj gębę na kłódkę.

Jednak Sam rzeczywiście wyglądał na opanowanego. Nie tylko opanowanie malowało się na jego twarzy, ale nie było widać również oznak jakiegokolwiek zmartwienia. Louis miał nadzieję.

– Niewinny. — odpowiedział Sam, a Louis mógł przysiąc, że poczuł jak anioły składały pocałunki na jego sercu.  

Jednak zbyt szybko się ucieszył, ponieważ Sam otwarł usta mając o wiele więcej do powiedzenia.

– Okradaliśmy nie tylko wróżki, ale również Bety, Skrzaty, Kupców, Trolle, Cyklopy, Zwierzchników, Wiedźmy, Czarowników, Ogry. Było ich więcej, ale nie mogę przypomnieć sobie ich imion. — westchnął Sam, posyłając Louisowi spojrzenie mówiące ” _przepraszam_ ”. Jednak nie skończył jeszcze mówić.

– A mówiąc szczerze, Louis ukradł większość rzeczy. — Sam powiedział w stronę Omegi bezgłośne “ _Tak mi przykro_ ”, gdy ten przybił piątkę z czołem, myśląc o tym, że śmierć nie wydaje się już tak złą opcją.

Wszyscy po obu stronach sali patrzyli w szoku i tym razem rzucali w ich stronę obelgami. Niall miał rozdziawione usta, a kobieta obok niego wyglądała na szczerze zszokowaną.

Zaś Harry, wciąż wpatrywał się w Omegę klęczącą przed nim.

Louis czuł się skazany na zagładę, a uczucie porażki wkrótce zmieniło się w smutek. Smutek przylgnął do jego serca, lepki i trwały, nim został zastąpiony przez kolejne wspomnienie. Jednak jego rodzeństwo i matka były jedynym o czym Louis mógł myśleć. O tym jak nie będzie mógł zobaczyć Doris i Ernesta kończących trzy lata, lub Lottie w roli łowczyni, którą zawsze chciała być.

Nie będzie mógł zobaczyć Fizzy, upewniając się, że nie zabije Phoebe i Daisy, gdy te cholernie ją wkurzą. Jego serce ściska się na myśl, że nie będzie mógł dotrzymać obietnicy dotyczącej edukacji, którą miał spełnić lata temu.

Jednak co sprawiało Louisowi najwięcej smutku to myśl, że nie zobaczy już swojej matki. Straciła już jednego mężczyznę, a teraz straci równia swojego syna. Powinien być przy niej, gdy ich ojciec odszedł. Louis miał ją chronić, jak zawsze powinien, choć nie potrafił. Jego obowiązkiem było naprawić to co ich ojciec zniszczył, ale zamiast tego znalazł się w takiej, a nie innej, sytuacji.

Na cholernej sali sądowej, wystawiając im się jak na tacy.

Harry nagle przestał go obserwować, zamiast tego spojrzał na swoje kolana.

– Zostaliście również oskarżeni o próbę wykorzystania informacji na temat domniemanych zbrodni popartych przez królestwo w celu przekonania istot do rozpętania anarchii. Winni czy Niewinni? — zapytała kobieta.

Louis i Sam spojrzeli jeden na drugiego i z westchnieniem, przenieśli wzrok z powrotem na kobietę.

Odpowiedzieli monotonnym głosem; – Winni.

Kobieta przytaknął na ich odpowiedź, po czym odsunęła się od biurka rozpościerając ręce, dając znać obu stronom, aby rozpoczęli dyskusję, nad tym, czy chłopcy są winni, czy też nie.

Strona ubrana w czerwony jedwab, była bardziej wściekła, waląc pięściami w stoły przed nimi.

– Proponuję odciąć im palce i nakarmić nimi bazyliszki! — Louis usłyszał jak jeden z nich ryknął.

– Nie, lepiej obedrzeć ich ze skóry, a solą posypać ich jeszcze żywe ciała! — Kolejna osoba głośno zasugerowała.

Strona po której siedzieli ludzie w niebieskim jedwabiu, była bardziej spokojna i próbowała jak najlepiej usprawiedliwić ich działania.

– Może nie chcieli tego robić. — odezwał się ktoś słabym głosem, w odpowiedzi dostając jęki zaprzeczające jego słowu.

– Nie zamierzali złamać zasad, przy każdym z jedenastu razy? — Któryś z nich zaargumentował i to by było na tyle w tym temacie.

Młotek uderzył i wszyscy zamilkli.

Kobieta wydała z siebie małe. – ahem, ahem. — nim znów przemówiła.

– Obie strony zdecydowały, że oskarżeni zostaną umieszczeni w lochach na trzynaście lat z uwagi na ich młody wiek i wybryki.

I tak, obie strony zaczęły zbierać swoje rzeczy, a strażnicy przyszli zabrać chłopców do lochów.

Oczywiście Louis nie mógł tego tak zostawić.

– Chwila! — krzyknął, powodując, że całe grono ustało.

Król Harry uniósł rękę, dając do zrozumienia, że mają usiąść z powrotem na miejscach.

Louis spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, po czym kontynuował.

– To nie sąd. Sąd nie powinien zajmować się tylko jedną częścią problemu, decydując jakie były, lub nie były moje intencje. To nie fer, tak nie powinien wyglądać wymiar sprawiedliwości! — wytłumaczył Louis, dostając w zamian zainteresowane spojrzenia.

Jeszcze bardziej zainteresowany był Król Harry - prawie, że zafascynowany.

– Podnieś się Sam. — Louis wyszeptał w stronę chłopaka, który wciąż klęczał.

– Co? — odszepnął Sam.

– Wstań. — Louis powiedział ostrym, ale cichym tonem.

– Louis, nie przedłużajmy tego przesłuchania… — jęknął Sam, jednak wstał jakby nie miał niczego do stracenia, oprócz życia oczywiście.

Louis wskazał na Alfę obok i kontynuował. – Mój przyjaciel Sam i ja zakradaliśmy się do Zaczarowanego Lasu, przyznaję. Jednak dziwicie się nam? Nie mamy wystarczającej ilości jedzenia żeby wykarmić mrówkę, a co dopiero siebie. — Louis wskazał na wystające żebra spod białej, zabrudzonej koszuli Sama.

– A wygnanie nas do najbardziej obskórnej i niehigienicznej części w całym Stellarum daje nam pełne prawo do złości, oraz wyrażenia swojego sprzeciwu tak, by każdy usłyszał co mamy do powiedzenia! Jeśli wy Alfy bylibyście na naszym miejscu, już dawno byście nas zabili! Ale nie! Przecież, tylko dlatego, że zakradliśmy się do Lasy, by chronić swoich ludzi, zamykacie nas w lochach, oskarżając o kradzież. — skończył Louis, pozwalając by głosy sprzeciwu uniosły się w sali.

Kobieta wyglądała na przestraszoną. Bała się o Louis'a i Sama. Bała się o własną skórę. Zamrugała oczami w stronę siedzącego na tronie króla, który miał nieodgadnioną minę. Spojrzała na Louisa jakby chciała żeby chłopak po prostu się zamkną i przyjął swoją karę.

Sam prawdopodobnie również zauważył tą minę, ponieważ praktycznie jęknął z rozpaczy, gdy Król Harry wstał z tronu, wywołując falę zszokowanych westchnień, a niektórzy nawet przygryzli wargi w trwodze.

Harry zszedł z nawy, idąc w stronę dwójki chłopców, każdy krok tworzył dźwięk klikania spowodowany krótkimi, płaskimi obcasami butów, które miał na sobie. Można było wyczuć obawę, oraz poczuć niepokój jaki wywoływał każdy jego krok i to uczucie narastało, aż w końcu Harry stanął twarzą w twarz z Louisem, jedynie trzy cale przestrzeni dzieliło ich twarze.

Louis stał prosto głowę trzymając wysoko, jego wzrok spoczął na twarzy istoty stojącej przed nim. Harry był jeszcze bardziej czarujący z bliska. Każdy skrawek mlecznobiałej skóry współgrał idealnie z hebanowym tuszem tworzącym dziwne kształty i słowa. Miał kilka głębokich ran z boku twarzy, które wyglądały jakby wciąż były świeże.

Jego przekrwione oczy przypominały wiry i to naprawdę sprawowało, że sinokolorowe tęczówki Króla wyraźnie odstawały od normy. Było w nich coś takiego co sprawiało, że wyglądały jak czarne dziury, ciągnąc Louis'a coraz głębiej i głębiej. To tak, jakby oczy Harry'ego były księżycem, a krew Louis'a, oceanem.

Harry uniósł rękę, wierzchem dłoni gładząc kości policzkowe Louis'a, a wtedy król zamknął oczu z zadowoleniem. Oddech Louis'a zamarł jak wszystkich pozostałych w sali. Ale wydawało się jakoby nie było wokół nikogo, tylko on i Alfa stojąca przed nim.

Harry otwarł oczy, nim odwrócił się w stronę reszty sali, przemawiając po raz pierwszy odkąd się tutaj zjawił.

– Zabierzcie Alfę Merguntczyka do Saultem i zaprowadźcie do dwóch głównych doradców, a co się tyczy Omegi… — Harry nie ośmielił się ponownie spojrzeć na to fascynujące stworzenie za nim.

– …zaprowadźcie go do moich Komnat.

Po tych słowach, Harry natychmiast opuścił salę, zostawiając za sobą wszystkich wraz z roztrzęsionym Samem i wciąż niedowierzającym Louisem.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zapamiętali były ręce wyprowadzające obu ze sali, ale nie do lochów.

Tylko tam, gdzie ich przeszłość umrze, a przyszłość nadejdzie.


End file.
